Eternal
by Enviouswriter1
Summary: Still in love with Percy, but feeling completely hopeless, Nico has been hiding in the depths of the underworld. While there he discovers something that is going to change the entire world, but Nico could never have guessed just how much. Angst, drama, romance, sex. Percy/Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is my new story, co-written with Hubris-P. It is a dark love story for Nico and Percy, with a lot of danger and adventure thrown in. I must include warnings for angst, sex (m/m and maybe group sex, and mentions of m/f), violence, minor character death, Original Character (hopefully nothing like the typical Gary-Sue though, as he is based upon real Greek myth, though he is yet to appear in the Percy Jackson series) and possibly some kink. Rated M for the above, and probably some language.**

**Still in love with Percy, but feeling completely hopeless, Nico has hidden in the depths of the underworld. While there he discovers something that is going to change the entire world, but Nico could never have guessed just how much. Percy/Nico with Jason/OC**

"What are you doing, Percy?" Nico cried, voice filled with laughter. The love of his life had dragged him from the dining pavilion, where hundreds of Greek and Roman demigods were celebrating the safe return of the seven. They were giggling like little girls as they avoided the attention of fauns and nature spirits and a dozen actual little girls who seemed to find the heroes the most exciting thing in the world. Percy had just grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him out here. Nico had been tempted to shout at him, tell him off for continually leading him on. But Percy didn't know he was leading Nico on. He just thought they were friends.

"Shhh!" hissed Percy, a finger over his mouth like a child. And Nico smiled and shushed, as Percy ran out over the sand, pulling Nico with him. They got very near the sea before Nico pulled up short.

"Er, Percy," he said, "you know your whole not flying thing..."

"Nah!" said Percy, "you're fine with me! I flew loads with Jason."

Nico had flown with Jason too. He'd barely been in the sea or the sky himself, otherwise, but he knew instinctively that it wouldn't be a good idea. Neither Zeus nor Poseidon had ever spoken two words to him, but he'd seen the former glaring at him with hatred and the latter with suspicion. "But what are we doing here, Percy?" he asked, instead.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you," Percy said. "You saved our lives in Tartarus without even being there. You brought the Athena Parthenon thousands of miles, even after I doubted you. You're just as strong and important as any of those others up there. You're one of the bravest people I know."

Nico was pleased it was so dark. He had to be blushing. "I'm nothing on you, Percy," he said truthfully, "all I could manage in Tartarus was wondering around for five minutes before being captured."

"And I wouldn't have survived that long if it weren't for Annabeth and Bob!" said Percy, "Now, are you going to shut up and let me thank you?"

Nico laughed, "I thought you already did."

Percy shook his head, "What, a speech in front of a pavilion full of strangers? Nah!" He turned to the sea and whistled. "That ain't a thank you. This is a thank you."

Nico looked where Percy was looking. At first he saw nothing, he wondered if Percy was actually drunk. He looked back at Percy. "What's a thank you?"

"Patience, di Angelo!" Percy cried, punching him gently on the arm.

Nico frowned, and punched him slightly less gently back. Percy only laughed.

"Here we are!" he said, and Nico turned in time to see two hippocampi emerging from the water. He frowned at Percy.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Percy just winked at him, "Come on!" he said, and jumped on one of the beasts. Nico followed far less gracefully, unused to walking through the water. Percy laughed at him, and Nico decided the son of the sea god definitely was a bit drunk.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "You do know I can't breathe underwater, don't you?"

"Of course!" said Percy, "trust me!"

Nico bit his lip. He did trust Percy. It was himself he didn't trust. And the gods. And the rest of the world. The hippocampi launched back into the sea, and Nico was relieved the night was so warm. At first they stayed on the surface, and Nico only felt like his legs were getting cold, but he soon realised he was sinking.

"Er… Percy," he called, "water… breathing…"

"Trust me!" Percy called, and the water rose over their heads.

Nico spluttered, waiting for his nose and mouth to fill with water. It didn't happen. He forced himself to open his eyes. His head was in a bubble, safe, with plenty of air to breath. And Percy was grinning at him. "I told you to trust me!" the cheeky bastard had the nerve to tease,

Nico stuck out a tongue, and Percy kept grinning. "Nearly there!" he assured him, and within minutes they had stopped, right on the edge of a great cavern. Percy got off his hippocampus, and pulled Nico off his. "Watch this!" he instructed, putting a jovial arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico had a hard time looking away from Percy's face, now so close, but he managed, just in time to see a shoal of brilliant silver fish.

"What…"

"Shhh!" Percy hissed, "Watch!"

The fish parted, revealing the most magnificent sight Nico had ever seen. He gasped. "Is that…"

"A blue whale," Percy breathed, "Hi Sue!" he shouted.

The ghostly sound of whale song met his ears, but Percy just smiled. "He's a friend," he called to the whale. "His name's Nico."

Impossibly gracefully, the whale swam over their heads. Its sheer size stole Nico's breath more thoroughly than the water could possibly have managed. "She says hi," said Percy.

"That's… incredible," Nico gasped.

"Yeah," said Percy, "I've only met Sue a few times, but she's amazing, isn't she?"

Nico breathed out. "So amazing," he said. Somehow more amazing than any of the impossible creatures they'd seen. Such gentle beauty in something so huge. "Wow," Nico breathed.

"I just thought… you know, not many people get to see someone like Sue," Percy explained, "And I thought you'd like to."

"Yeah," said Nico. "Wow."

He turned to Percy, only to discover the other boy's face was just inches from his own. He looked so relaxed, beautiful and perfect. He laughed, a rich sound so beautiful Nico wanted to glue it into his brain.

"She'll probably swim past again," he said, "she's a bit of a show off is Sue."

"It's amazing, Percy," said Nico. No wonder Percy was so beautiful if he could call such a beautiful place with such beautiful creatures in it home. "Thank you, Percy," he said.

"No!" Percy cried, "It's all thanking you, silly! I don't know if I've mentioned it but I'd be dead if it weren't for you!"

"No, you wouldn't…" Nico protested.

"I would! Years ago! I'd never have survived the Titans, let alone the giants!"

"And I would have been sold to Luke when I was twelve if it wasn't for you!" Nico replied. "I think it's safe to say you've more than repaid the favour."

"Alright," said Percy with a sheepish smile, "we'll call it quits."

That almost sounded sad to Nico. Like it was the end of something. Maybe that was the message Percy wanted him to take.

"But you're still one of my best friends, Nico!" he said, "I've already told Annabeth, when we get married, you're totally being second best man."

Nico did not like that sentence in the slightest. Aloud he said "Second best?"

"Well, I think Grover would go mad if I didn't make him best man."

Nico tried not to let his disappointment show. Second best of second best. That summed him up really.

"Hey!" Percy protested, "You're awesome! It's just, I've known Grover longer, you know?"

"Yeah," said Nico, "course."

"Hey!" Percy protested, "I haven't shown him Sue, have I?"

The both looked up. The enormous shape was making a second swim-by, as Percy suggested. "Seriously, Nico, you've got no idea how awesome you are, have you?"

Nico turned to him. Percy probably thought this was such a simple conversation, a quick thanks before he disappeared back to his own life. Nico had to keep reminding himself of that. Percy loved Annabeth. Percy loved Annabeth.

Percy grabbed his face and pulled it towards him, "Hey! Nico! I'm not letting you go until you admit how awesome you are!"

"Percy!" Nico protested.

"Admit it!"

"Percy…"

"Admit it!"

"Fine! I'm … awesome."

Percy grinned. He had an amazing grin. It made him seem so full of life in a way Nico couldn't fail to envy. He smiled back, but knew it had nothing on Percy's.

"There it is," Percy grinned, "you keep doing that, you'll have a girlfriend in no time."

Nico blinked. Was this the time? Did he dare? Jason had sworn blind no one would judge him for admitting his sexuality. Just his sexuality. He didn't want to scare Percy off. And Percy had never shown even a tiny amount of sexism or racism. Did Nico dare believe he could genuinely be that… nice?

"I don't… want a girlfriend," Nico mumbled.

Percy's eyebrows dropped in confusion. "Well, maybe not yet," he said, "when I was fourteen I was still telling anyone who'd listen that me and Annabeth were only friends…"

"No," said Nico, "I don't… I don't want a _girl_friend."

Percy put his head on one side. "You… what?"

"Percy, I…"

And he couldn't see any understanding in Percy's face. No realisation, no forgiveness. He was suddenly aware of how completely he would lose Percy now. Forever. Never again would Percy be even friendly to him. He couldn't bare it. He needed to say good bye.

He leant forward and kissed Percy's perfect lips.

At first Percy didn't move. Maybe it was shock. Nico tried not to lose his nerve. Percy would reject him now, but at least Nico had done this. At least he'd got to kiss him, just this once.

Percy's lips moved. The hands, still gripping the sides of Nico's head, didn't move or release. Nico moved his own lips, desperate to put off the inevitable rejection.

And just for a moment, Nico could have sworn Percy was kissing him back. The hands held him closer, a tongue crept towards his mouth.

Then, too suddenly, the rejection came. Percy pushed him away. Nico tried to pretend that wasn't like a death to him.

"Oh gods," said Percy.

Nico didn't say anything.

"Look, Nico," said Percy, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Still Nico stayed silent.

"Look, I'm with Annabeth," Percy said, "I've been in love with her since…"

Nico didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," said Percy.

Nico wished he could run. He couldn't, he was at the bottom of the sea.

"Nico, I…"

Actually, maybe he could. There were shadows under here weren't there?

"Nico…"

Nico stepped into the shadows. And then he was gone.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase._

_On:_

_23rd July 2020?_

Nico had memorised the words. The stupid words. They dug into his heart and scratched him, ripping open the wounds he'd been working to close since he was a child. It had been years since he'd known for certain that Percy would end up committing himself completely to Annabeth. The invitation had no right to hurt him this much. How could a little piece of card create so much misery?

He barely even saw Percy nowadays anyway. After the sheer stupidity of trying to kiss a straight man in a committed relationship, Nico had barely seen anyone. He doubted Percy would spread any rumours, but he had probably told Annabeth, which meant Nico wouldn't be welcome anywhere near the Greeks any time soon. There was enough interest and adventure in the underworld to keep him busy, and a sense of acceptance he didn't seem to receive anywhere else, least of all camp half blood, or Camp Jupiter. Between spilling his secret to Percy and Jason, he had nowhere left to hide.

But it wasn't as if the majority of the other demigods would have accepted him anyway. He may be a hero, he may have made the difference between defeat and victory against the titans, he may have returned the Athena Parthenon to the Greeks, nearly dying in the process through sheer exhaustion of continued shadow travel, but he was still the creepy, weird, gay, son of Hades. He was freak with no home amongst the living.

He scrunched up the card, with its stupid blue decorations. He wasn't going. No way was he going. At all.

A rainbow shimmered in a pool on the floor and Hazel's face appeared. Nico groaned.

"Hi!" Hazel gushed, "Did you get it? Isn't it great?"

"Get what?" Nico snapped instead of hello.

"The invitation, of course!" Hazel cried, "Percy and Annabeth are getting married."

"I..."

"Don't you dare pretend you didn't get the invite!" Hazel cried, and Nico wondered when he'd let Hazel get to know him well enough to predict his responses to wedding invitations, "Percy and I talked about it. He was worried you wouldn't come, something about an argument at the celebrations after we defeated Gaia, but that was ages ago! You're coming aren't you?"

Argument? Nico thought. So that was Percy's explanation for Nico's absence for so long. He could stick to that. But he still wasn't going to the wedding.

"Hazel..."

"No arguments!" Hazel replied, folding her arms, "Or I'll send Frank to carry you."

"Ha!" said Nico, "I'd like to see him try, but don't suppose you want your boyfriend back full of holes!"

"You'd be surprised what Frank's capable of," said Hazel with a knowing smile. "Now say you're coming."

"Hazel!"

"Say you're coming."

"It would be a lie Hazel," Nico replied.

"No it wouldn't," said Hazel, grinning now, "You'd never lie to me."

Except he had. Of course he had.

"Look, I'll think about it," said Nico. "I've got to go, someone's coming."

"Where are you anyway?" said Hazel, trying to see round him.

"Bye Hazel," Nico said instead, and ran a hand through the pool, breaking off the connection. He loved Hazel, but her constant caring was really going to get on his nerves soon. Couldn't a man brood in peace?

He was about to stroll on when he remembered the scrunched up piece of card. He needed a reminder, something to stop that stupid part of his brain that wanted to hope, the bit that remembered Percy's lips on his, the cling of fingers in his hair that didn't quite push away. That moment had kept him awake for the best part of four years. He had to let it go, Percy loved Annabeth. Percy loved Annabeth. He'd remembered Annabeth's name when he'd forgotten everything about Nico. He was marrying Annabeth.

He picked up the scrunched up paper and shoved it into his pocket. He had to remember. Percy could never feel for him what he felt for Percy. It was never going to be what he wanted.

He walked on, further into the underworld than he'd ever passed before. He saw all the things he'd seen before, and then more he could never have imagine. Further, away from the palace and his father, away from the fields of asphodel and punishment and Elysium. He knew he'd never find an end. The realm of Hades was as never ending as time. The landscape grew rougher, the same dark light above him that had turned his skin so pale that it hadn't even changed back when he'd spent two weeks in the Mediterranean.

There was nothing here but lost souls. Spirits without thoughts floating aimlessly. Maybe it was a punishment. Maybe they just like solitude. To Nico, endless years amongst the endless chatter of asphodel would be as bad a punishment as any of the rolling rocks or the like. But Nico had seen the punishment some of his own siblings received at the hands of Hades' torturers. He had no desire to experience that for eternity.

He dropped down in a place further from any he had been before. There were hardly even any souls around here, just endless, endless nothing; a waste or emptiness. Nico sat cross legged, like a child, and let himself be consumed. He could give himself some time to feel this misery. That was how he'd always dealt with it before. The first time they'd all seen Annabeth and Percy kissing, when the mass of campers around them had been delighted and carried them off to the lake, laughing and joking, Nico had carefully slipped away and let the tears spill. He was better off alone, away from prying eyes. It was the way it worked for children of Hades. They could never be comfortable amongst the living.

It wasn't long before he realised his were not the only cries he could hear. He quietened down. Who could possibly be out here? The ghost goddess maybe? But it didn't sound like her. She always tormented Nico with his mother or sister. This cry sounded like a baby.

He got up and followed the sound. Maybe it was foolhardy. It could have been a monster, but Nico was far from helpless. And nothing ever really tried to hurt him down here. The underworld was his element.

There was a cave a little way off, echoing with the sound. Maybe it was just the spirit of a baby, one that died in infancy, but it was incredibly loud for a spirit.

He peered into the cave. The darkness here was even more pronounced. And sure enough, there, lying on the floor and wrapped in a bundle of cloth, lay a bawling baby. A real one. Pink, chubby arms, and everything.

Nico wracked his brains. He couldn't think of any monsters that disguised themselves as babies. It seemed like a pretty good cover, luring a caring human to their death. Except, if you were going to lure a human to their death, this was not the most efficient place to do so. Nico was probably the first human in centuries. Except for the baby.

He approached carefully. The baby stopped crying to hear him approach. The noises it made instead were gurgles. Nico almost found it sweet.

"What are you doing?!" hissed a voice behind him.

Nico spun around, hand on his sword. A strange old woman was looking at him.

"Get away! Go! Get away!"

"What's it doing here?" asked Nico, in confusion.

"Get away! Master's orders! Get away!"

"But, it's just a baby," said Nico, "what's it doing here?"

"Get away!" hissed the woman, shooing at Nico with hands, "Master said no one should touch. Get away!"

"Master?" Nico prompted. He was not going to leave a helpless baby alone in a place like this. Who would have sent the baby here? He looked down at it, a pale thing with just the beginings of jet black hair and dark eyes. It reminded Nico of someone. "He looks like me..."

"Get away! Master get cross! No one touch baby!"

"Is your master Hades?" Nico asked.

"Yes, god! God of death! Fear! Get away!"

"This is a son of Hades?!" Nico growled, furiously.

"No!" cried the old woman, but she was looking away, almost a comedy depiction of a lie. "No! Not for you! Go!"

Nico seethed. This was a son of Hades! This was one of his brothers. "How long has he been here?"

"Lifetime!" the old woman answered. "Get away! Not for you!"

But Nico would do no such thing. At least he and Bianca had been locked away in a children's paradise. This brother of his was stuck in hell, unable to grow up in case he could reach sixteen, and then forgotten about.

"I'm taking him!" said Nico.

"No!" cried the old lady, lunging forward, but Nico was quicker. He plucked up the baby and held it like he imagined people should hold babies. The baby smiled at him, a watery, toothless smile. Nico smiled back. "Give it back!" the old woman cried. "Give it back!"

"No!" cried Nico. "He's my brother, so I'm going to care for him. How could you keep him here?"

"Safe!" cried the old woman, "safe! Gods!"

"That prophecy was fulfilled eight years ago!" replied nico, scornfully, "He's fine now."

"No!" cried old woman, "gods be angry! Gods not forget!"

"It's fine," said Nico. "He's coming with me. What's his name?"

But the old woman simply shook her head, her eyes wide. Maybe Hades hadn't even bothered naming the child before hiding him away and forgetting about him. Nico wouldn't put it past him. No one would have described Hades as loving. "It's alright," he told the baby, "My name is Nico. I'm going to look after you."

The baby gurgled and smiled. He held out one chubby hand and gripped Nico's finger. He had a grip like a vice, but Nico didn't mind. The baby was going to be safe now. And Nico wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. Not even the gods.

**AN: Good or bad, please review! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed so far. It's great to get a response. **

**A little note on the language: as Rick Riordan's characters are all American, I am trying to use an American vernacular. I may fail occasionally, as I am British and it's hard to conquer the way of speaking you were brought up with, but if I do, please let me know and I will correct it asap. Also, small warning, this is a slightly shorter chapter than the last one, but don't worry, there's loads to come.**

**Once again, enjoy! x**

* * *

Nico needed to get out of the underworld. He shadow-travelled, carefully, keeping an eye out for angry creatures ready to snatch the baby back or drag them both to his father for having the sheer gall to disobey his orders. Nico didn't care what they sent; no one was going to take this kid away from him unless he knew they were a stable family who could resist the will of a god. It was unlikely he'd find anyone like that.

He looked at the kid. What was he actually going to do with a baby? He'd probably need, well, diapers and baby food and stuff. Was he actually crazy? This was going to last twenty years. He should contact someone, someone who understood why he'd taken the kid. Someone who knew how manipulative the gods could be. Someone like Percy.

No, he wasn't contacting the future Mrs. Chase. No way. No, he had to do this alone.

He went to a motel. He had nowhere else to go outside of the underworld, so it made sense. And maybe they'd have a crib or something. That seemed like what babies needed. When he asked the receptionist, she smiled, and said "Of course. How old is he?"

He looked at the baby. How old was it? Parents would probably know that sort of thing. If he just took a guess, would this woman be able to tell if he was way off?

"Er… about six months?" he said. He realized phrasing that as a question was probably not the best thing.

"About?" said the receptionist, "you don't know how old your baby is?"

"Yeah… he's not mine," said Nico, assuming it was better to admit this then try to pretend he was a father with a very awful memory, "He's my brother. I have to look after him for a bit, it's a family emergency."

"Oh, right," said the receptionist. "Do you need some help?"

Nico breathed a sigh of relief, "I'd love some," he said. "Like, where is there I can get baby food and stuff from nearby?"

"Oh there's a mall about a mile down the road," said the receptionist, "and a grocery store on the corner."

"Right," said Nico. This was sounding scary. Maybe he should call Hazel. She'd want to help their brother. But her relationship with Pluto was pretty strong these days. She wouldn't understand Nico's distrust.

"Well, I'll get that cot set up for you," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," said Nico, biting his lip. He looked at the baby, lying peacefully in his arms. He was smiling very sweetly, but he seemed to be getting heavier by the hour.

He went to the mall first, got some spare clothes that would probably fit the baby, and had a look around a mother and baby store to see if there was anything else he should get. He bought a carrier, which helped his arms, and then went to the grocery shop and got baby food, diapers, formula and baby plates and baby bottles. He wasn't sure what the baby would take, but figured if he could get him to eat something that would be OK.

When he got back to the motel, he found the cot in pride of place.

"Look, little bro," he said to the baby. "A lovely place to sleep for you."

"Mmm," said the baby with a smile.

He put the carrier down and picked up the baby. This time, he couldn't deny the idea. The baby was bigger.

He tried not to worry. "It's probably just a reaction to being kept a baby for so long," he said, "yeah, that'll be it. You're just growing up a bit quicker as the magic wears off. Yeah."

The baby gurgled something Nico refused to believe was "Prob'ly."

...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Percy was in a kind of torturous hell he could never have imagined in a thousand years. Everywhere around him were great big nightmares, literally the things he dreaded most in the world were closing in on him from every side. They were the things that would have had him waking up in a cold sweat as a child. And what was worse, he could blame himself for the decisions that put him here.

"So, I was thinking that my Aunt Nelly should probably not be anywhere near Uncle Louis," said Sally Jackson, moving a piece of paper across the table.

"Don't they get on?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, Aunt Nelly once upset Uncle Louis quite badly," said Percy's Mom.

"What did she do?" asked Annabeth, "maybe they've made up."

Percy's Mom shook her head, "I doubt it. He found her in bed with his wife."

Annabeth gasped, then started laughing. Percy didn't. He was hoping he wasn't flushing.

"Come to think of it, I better ask Nelly if she's bringing her plus one, too. I imagine Louis would want a bit of warning if he should expect to see them holding hands," said Sally, thoughtfully, and Annabeth's laughter grew stronger.

"I should probably..." Percy started. He had to get away from all the seating plans and menus and stuff. It was overwhelming. And weird. And scary. And why the hell was he stuck here?

"You sit down, Percy Jackson!" his Mom snapped, "This is your wedding too! I did not bring you up to leave the difficult stuff to your partner."

Percy slumped down. He was twenty three and still doing anything his mother asked. But this was so boring. The invitations had been bad enough. The only input he'd really had so far was the idea that things should be blue. He was pretty sure his Mom and Annabeth would have come up with that without him.

"I thought I could make us some coffee..." he offered, helplessly.

"Oh sorry, Percy," said his Mom, "I thought you were trying to escape."

Percy smiled. Chance would be a fine thing.

He jumped back up and clambered over samples of menu cards and flower arrangements to get out of that room. Gods, it made him feel claustrophobic. He almost fell over in his haste to reach the kitchen. He dug out coffee and some mugs and put the kettle on and then fell into the underworld.

He wasn't scared. He was pretty relieved for something to do that didn't involve little scraps of colored paper...

He looked up, having sprawled untidily onto the dark stone floor of the throne room, to see Hades' distorted and angry face. "Where is it?" the god growled, voice distorted with fury.

"Hello, uncle," said Percy, "Lovely day, are you keeping well?"

"Don't trifle with me, boy!" growled Hades, "I know you took it! And now you will bring it back!"

Percy didn't understand what Hades was talking about, but another thought had occurred him. "Is it normal to invite the godly extended family to half-blood weddings? I mean, you really don't like me, so would you be more offended if I did invite you or if I didn't?"

A wave of pure fear suddenly shocked through Percy's body, leaving him breathless and staggering. It didn't leave, it just clung to him. Hades had never done that to him before. This had to be serious.

"Where is it?" growled the god.

"Where is what?" asked Percy, trying to retain his usual level of disrespect he reserved only for his godly relatives. He suspected it came out as far closer to meek than he wanted.

"You sneak into my realm without my permission, then steal something you cannot possibly understand, and now you have the nerve to claim ignorance?" snarled the god, "if you ever wish to see another living creature, you will tell me now! Did you give it to your father?"

"Give what to my father?" Percy cried, "I'm not claiming ignorance, I haven't got a clue what you're talking about!"

"Liar!" snarled Hades, sending a further jolt of pure fear through Percy, nearly knocking him from his feet. His heart was pounding, and it took all his effort to keep reminding himself it wasn't real. Hades wouldn't kill him. He was safe.

"Uncle, please remember the last time you accused me of stealing. I had stolen nothing and we were all being manipulated."

"You are guilty this time! Your father is plotting against us all. He thinks I will not go to Zeus because I fear his wrath, but I will not let Barnacle beard have control over this!"

Hades was talking nonsense, wasn't he? Whatever it was, Poseidon wouldn't have stolen it. But Percy could see his uncle ready to rip him apart to get to this. He had just one choice, "I swear on the River Styx, uncle, I have not stolen anything from you!"

Hades pulled back, and assessed him. "On the Styx?" he repeated, "Yet if you have him, you need not fear such a curse."

"Have who?" Percy asked. "My Dad?"

"No, you idiot!" snapped Hades. "Bring in the old woman."

Percy was about to say that he didn't have any old women to bring anywhere, when a door opened and in marched two skeletal guards in the remnants of those huge hats the soldiers outside Buckingham Palace wore, and between them lurched an old woman.

She looked at the floor, wringing her hands. Her feet were bare, and her grey hair fell almost to the floor in a great knot.

Hades didn't greet her. He said "This is the boy who took the babe, correct?"

The old woman glanced at Percy, fear in her eyes. She looked him up at down then returned her gaze to the floor. She shook her head.

"What?" said Hades.

The woman shook her head a little faster. "Not he, Lord, not he, great one."

Hades glared once more at Percy.

"It must be him!" he snarled, "you said he had white skin and dark hair, that he was arrogant. And that age?"

The old woman nodded, "But not he, Sir, not he."

Hades glared at Percy once more. "Your father has managed to hide other children from us?"

"No!" cried Percy. "Well, I don't think..."

"That son of Jupiter is blond isn't he?" demanded Hades.

"You mean Jason?" asked Percy, "Yeah, he's..."

"And the others in the seven, they weren't white, were they?"

"Er..." said Percy, who rarely took too much attention of race.

"They were all in the bloody council chamber, that day, I just didn't pay them much attention," hissed Hades.

"Right," said Percy, "so, can I go now?"

"No!" cried Hades. "Who did it? Which half-blood has dark hair and white skin?"

"Well, lots of them..." said Percy. But one name sprung to mind. One there was no way he was going to say. Because Nico wouldn't steal from his own father without very good reason, and Percy wasn't about to drop him in it. And what else did Hades say?

"A babe?" said Percy, "Like, you mean some pretty girl? You mean, someone's stolen your girlfriend?"

"Baby, Jackson," snapped Hades. "But you shall forget that!" he cried, obviously just realizing he'd inadvertently let Percy know he was missing a baby. And a baby that Percy's father would probably be interested in. "And you will swear, right now, on the River Styx that you will not mention this baby to anyone! Not a soul! Or else I shall drop you in the river Lethe before I let you out of my sight!"

That was a pretty extreme threat. This baby was probably extremely important. Or maybe he was just another hapless demigod stuck with Hades for a Dad.

Percy thought his way around the oath.

"I will not mention that you lost a baby to anyone except for you or someone I believe to be faithful to you," he said, "I swear it on the Styx."

Hades frowned, "Don't think I didn't notice how you played with that oath, Jackson!"

"I'm not being deceitful, Uncle!" said Percy, hoping he didn't look deceitful either, "but if I should stumble upon the baby, how would I let you know if I'm not allowed to mention it?"

Hades grumbled. "Yes, well," he said. "Now get lost, back to whatever it is you were doing." He waved a hand of dismissal.

Percy looked around. "Er..."

"Oh, humans!" snapped Hades. "Very well," he snapped his fingers, and Percy flew upwards, crashing painfully into his own kitchen table.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Percy, what on Earth are you doing?" Annabeth cried in shock.

Percy rubbed his sore head, "Ow! I've just..."

"Seriously?" said Annabeth interrupted, her face almost as angry as Hades', "you were that desperate to get out of organizing a seating plan you decided to hide under a table?"

"No!" said Percy. "I've just been to hell and back!"

"You only went out to make a cup of coffee, Percy!" Annabeth replied scathingly. "You think we should have to deal with this stuff just because we're girls, and you can get out of doing it just because you're a boy?"

"No!" Percy replied, "I mean I've literally just been to hell and back!"

"I can't believe you, Percy. I thought you were better than this!"

Percy lost his temper, "Annabeth, I have literally just been taken to the underground by Hades!"

Annabeth didn't rush to apologize. She actually frowned. "You're telling me the god of the underworld summoned you to his realm, kept you there for two minutes and then returned you to your kitchen?"

"Yes!" snapped Percy. "He wanted to see me! And look, I'm making coffee now!" He collected the packet from the cupboard.

"Of course," said Annabeth, "He just wanted to see you for all of a minute!"

"I thought it was longer than that…" said Percy.

"And what did he want to see you about?" Annabeth demanded, her tone of voice making it clear she thought he was lying.

Percy was about to tell her the whole story when he stopped. Annabeth could not be mistaken as someone faithful to Hades. There was no way around the oath. "He made me swear not to tell you on the River Styx," he explained.

Annabeth didn't seem to accept that explanation. She laughed aloud. "Your thirty second meeting with the god of the underworld was so important you had to swear on the River Styx that you wouldn't tell your fiancé?"

Percy fiddled with the complicated coffee machine Annabeth had bought them, "No, he made me swear not to tell anyone."

"Gods, Percy!" cried Annabeth, "if it's so important for you not to be part of organizing _our_ wedding, just go, but don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying," Percy replied. Yet a more cynical part of him saw a way he could use this. He needed to see Nico di Angelo. He couldn't explain why to Annabeth. But he could go anywhere he needed to if Annabeth told him to get out.

"Ugh!" Annabeth groaned. "Just get lost, if you're going to be like that."

"Be like what?"

"Unhelpful!" snapped Annabeth, "go away and let us get on with it."

Percy should have apologized, or argued, or insisted on staying and helping with the stupid seating plan. He did none of those things.

"OK," he said, and ran out of the door.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much everyone who is taking the time to review. It's spurred me on. Here is some more. Enjoy!**

Where do you start looking for a man you haven't seen in five years?

Percy was struck by that question very soon after leaving the apartment. It was a warm enough day, clear and bright, while New York was its usual buzzing self, and as far as Percy could tell, there were no immediate signs of apocalypse, so there was no need to panic.

He'd thought about contacting Nico a lot of times in the past five years, but had gone though a mixture of being unable to find Nico and been avoiding the son of Hades. It was embarrassment at being kissed, of course. Not just for himself; as far as Percy could tell, no one else seemed to know Nico was gay, not that he went around asking, and so he'd kept the kiss to himself completely. It was nothing to do with whether or not he had kissed back. That was irrelevant.

And if he had, it was because he was confused. He cared about Nico, how could he not after everything they'd been through? And then ... he'd got confused.

But now he had to find the only boy who'd ever kissed him, because Nico had probably stolen his father's secret baby. There was one person he had never tried asking. That was probably purposeful. He dug through his pockets, and found one golden drachma. This had better be the best way to find him, because no way could he pull off that same trick with Annabeth twice.

He found a quiet place in the sun with a water pipe above his head, and forced the water burst through the metal, making a mist of spray in the New York morning light. It took a lot of effort and left him breathless. And even as he looked at the water he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

He checked around in case someone was watching a fully grown man talking to a water leak, and muttered the incantation. He took the gamble.

"Hazel Lavesque."

The mist shimmered with a rainbow, and an image formed. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at, and when he did he cried out in shock.

He had not expected to see his two good friends, Hazel and Frank, going at it like rabbits.

"Oh gods!" he cried, turning away. He nearly ended the connection, but he remembered his lack of Drachmas just in time. "Guys?" he tried, "guys, sorry to interrupt, but... guys?"

Hazel spotted him first. She screamed and smacked Frank who was on top of her. "Ow!" said Frank, "What was that for?"

She pointed at Percy, and Frank turned before springing off of Hazel. Hazel screamed once more when she realized Frank's move had left nothing to Percy's imagination.

Percy closed his eyes. "I'm sorry!" he said, "Just get covered up. This is important."

"Percy, can't you see we're busy?" said Frank, annoyed, "Maybe you should call back later."

"I would if I could, I promise you," said Percy, eyes still closed, talking to a water pipe in a New York alley. "It's about Nico."

"Nico?" gasped Hazel, "is he alright? We only talked yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Percy repeated, opening his eyes only to see them both shoving on clothes but nowhere near decent, and closing them again. "Did he come and see you?"

"No, I Iris messaged him about the invitation. Thanks for inviting us by the way. Shall we RSVP now?"

"Yeah, sure," said Percy. He should probably say something gracious about how there was no way they wouldn't have been invited to the wedding, except he was feeling quite sick of weddings now. "So, where was Nico?" He dared to open his eyes again, and saw them both now wearing enough clothes to be decent.

Hazel was frowning with concern. "In our father's kingdom," she said, "he's spending so long down there, nowadays."

Frank put an arm around her, "Hazel gets worried about him. I keep telling her, Nico's a grown man. He's technically approaching ninety. He can look after himself perfectly well."

"I'm not worried about him being eaten by monsters!" Hazel cried, "I'm worried about him cutting himself off from everyone who loves him."

Percy tried not to let his heavy guilt show on his face.

"That's his choice, Hazel," said Frank, quietly, "you can't change the way he is."

Percy thought back to the first Nico he ever met. He was a smiley boy who wanted nothing more than to tell you everything there was to know about his card game. Percy had changed the way he was.

"Is he still there?" Percy asked aloud. "I need to talk to him."

"I'd say you do," said Hazel, "he was talking about not going to the wedding. I told him Frank would carry him there if he didn't."

Percy decided not to mention how terrified Frank looked at that idea. "Do you think you can find him, Hazel?" he asked, "I don't think he'll want to talk to me, but I need to know where he is."

"Sure," said Hazel. "Wait there."

She got off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Er..." said Percy, "I've only got one drachma, and it's going to run out."

"She'll call you back," said Frank as Hazel disappeared. He stepped forward, then blanched and checked he was. There was a moment of awkward silence, as Percy tried to pretend he hadn't seen either Frank nor his girlfriend naked. "Er," said Frank, "How's all the planning going?"

Percy made an involuntary face which made Frank laughed at him, "That fun?" he asked.

"It's everywhere, Frank! Everywhere!" He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, "I thought Annabeth would be cool about it, you know? Because she's always been so cool about stuff. Like sleeping on rocks in Tartarus and stuff is fine, but the idea that one flower could be out of place at our wedding would be the bringer of death and destruction to all humanity!"

Frank just laughed again. Percy frowned at him.

"Hey," said Frank, "it'll be worth it when you're happily married for the rest of your lives."

Percy nodded glumly. Married to his first girlfriend. Forever.

"How often have you guys heard from Nico?" he asked, glumly.

"Well, he never gets in contact by himself," said Frank, "Hazel just forces him to talk sometimes. About once a week or so."

So often? Percy thought. "How does he seem?"

Frank frowned, "Well, like Nico," he said, "you know; quiet, moody, unfriendly to everyone except Hazel..."

Not quite like Nico should be then, Percy thought, but then that was nothing new. And, again, probably Percy's fault.

"I can hear her talking to him," Frank said, "I'll go look."

"Yeah," said Percy after Frank left the room, leaving him looking at an empty bed and feeling rather foolish.

He waited a few moments, and then he heard shouting.

"Nico!" Hazel cried, "I'm only asking."

He didn't hear Nico's response. Maybe that was something to do with having two open Iris messages going on at once.

"Nico!" Frank cried, "You can't talk to Hazel like that!"

Again, Percy didn't hear Nico's reply, only a quiet sob from Hazel. Apparently the protective boyfriend routine hadn't been appreciated.

"Well, that's fine, then," said Frank, "we can leave you alone really well."

And Hazel burst out into the bedroom. Percy looked at her, tears dropping from her eyes, and felt a whole new heap of guilt.

"What happened?" he asked, shyly.

"He shouted at me," she said, miserably, "said I should stop bothering him. I can't stop bothering him! I'm the only family he's got!"

Percy nodded. That was true. He hoped the argument had happened before his name came up or that would be just another weight of guilt he needed to deal with.

"Sorry, Hazel," he said, because it felt necessary.

"It's not your fault," said Hazel, "I just don't get why he has to be so … closed off."

Frank emerged from the bathroom, "I told him that he needs to apologize if he wants you to keep in contact," he said, seriously.

"Oh thanks!" cried Hazel, sadly, "now how do I check he's alive?"

"He's can't speak to you like that, Hazel," said Frank, softly, "just because you're his sister, doesn't mean he can shout at you for asking how he is. I'd love to have a sister that cared as much as you do. He's an idiot for not seeing how lucky he should feel."

Hazel didn't seem able to stay angry at the big guy for that. She let her shoulders sag, and allowed Frank to put a comforting arm around her. It felt like too personal a moment to watch, so Percy decided to thank them later and leave them to it.

It was only once the image was gone, and Percy was all alone in an alley in New York, that he realized he'd spent his last drachma seeing too much off his friends and causing a sibling argument that may be unfixable. He was a bad person.

And he still had one idea of how to find Nico.

* * *

Nico had woken to find a toddler standing in a crib and staring at him.

It had not been a good omen. For a start, if that same receptionist saw him carrying, or maybe even walking, a toddler out of the hotel when he'd carried a baby in, he'd have some explaining to do.

"Hi," he said to the toddler.

"Hi," it said back.

"Er... I'm Nico," he said, pointing at his chest, "I'm your brother."

"Nico," said the toddler, and Nico breathed a sigh of relief. It was only copying words still. And it had to be an after effect of the magic that had kept him a baby for so long. This was nothing to be alarmed at.

"So, I haven't got any toddler sized clothes," he said, allowing his voice to be light and calm, "Maybe... do you think I'm going to have to get you new clothes every day? How long do you think you'll just grow like this?"

The toddler looked at him blankly. He'd taken off his own diaper during the night, but didn't seem to have wet himself or anything.

"And I should probably give you a name," said Nico, thoughtfully. "What would you like?"

The toddler put its head to one side. Nico decided it wasn't analyzing him completely with that look. It was just a toddler.

"Maybe I could name you after my Mum?" he said, "Her name was Maria, so maybe Mario?"

The toddler's eyes narrowed.

"OK," said Nico, "I don't know if I can turn Bianca into a boy's name..." internally he thought Perseus and shut it down straight away. "Hmm, I don't know if I can think of any other relatives. Except Hades, of course, and you do not want to be named after him."

The toddler continued to watch him. It freaked Nico out a bit, but he hid it. After all, this was just a toddler. What harm could he actually do?

"Well, there's no rush," he said, "we should probably get you washed and stuff. How am I going to get you some clothes without taking you somewhere and have people ask why you're naked?"

The solution came to him when he was holding the toddler in the sink (the bath seemed like a massive drowning risk for someone so small). Thankfully the kid found water as entertaining as any other child, and particularly enjoyed splashing Nico in the face. Nico got his revenge by pouring water all over the toddler's head, and when he used one of the motel towels to dry the boy, the boy said "Nico."

"Yes, little man?" said Nico, not really expecting a reply.

"My brother?" said the child.

"Yes," said Nico, assuredly, "your brother. I'm going to look after you."

And the child may be freaky and weird, but then so was Nico, and Nico still knew he had one job; protect the kid from anyone who might try to harm him or take him back to the underworld. And that meant fitting in, whatever the cost, whatever he had to do.

He felt very guilty about stealing. It felt like he was using his powers for evil, as he shadow travelled himself and the toddler into a kid's clothing store at the mall an hour before it opened. He grabbed a selection of pants and tops and underwear, in the size he thought the kid probably was and a few sizes up. He was about to leave some money on the counter when he realized that would probably give them away far more than just coming and going. So he decided to simply return the clothes when the kid grew out of them. That would possibly only take a few hours after all.

He checked out of the hotel as soon as the kid was dressed. He was walking now, clinging to Nico's hand but steady enough on his own feet, and Nico tried not to mourn the money he'd lost on the carrier and spare diapers. There was a different receptionist that morning, thankfully, and Nico didn't get questioned about how his child had aged two years in one night. He had been just about to book them into another hotel when Hazel's face had appeared in the rain-drops on the wall of a public building. He'd pushed the child gently aside and glared at her.

"Hazel!" he said, "You can't just appear whenever you want, you know!"

Hazel's face flushed, "I know," she said, "Percy just appeared while me and Frank were... you know,."

Nico blushed furiously. None of that was a picture he wanted in his head.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Well, Percy wants to talk to you," she said, "He says it's important."

Nico rolled his eyes. Did they even do three way Iris messages?

"Well, I don't want to talk to him," he said, stroppily, "tell him I can't go to his stupid wedding because I... I've got diarrhea, I don't care. Just tell him I'm not going."

"Nico!" Hazel protested, "He cares about you. We all do."

Nico rubbed his face; he didn't want to be told that. Percy didn't care about him; he was trying to check that Nico wouldn't tell anyone about the kiss.

"I'm not going, Hazel!" Nico said.

"Nico, wait!" Hazel called, before he could close the connection, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" he said, realising he was now suddenly shouting.

Hazel raised her voice too, "Nico, if something is the matter ,you have to tell us! We could help!"

"I don't need your help!" Nico shouted, "I don't need anybody's help! Least of all Percy fucking Jackson's!"

"Nico!" Hazel cried, "I'm only asking."

"You're never 'only asking!'" Nico shouted, "You're interfering! Why can't you just leave me alone?" and because he realized leaving him alone was the safest thing Hazel could do right now, he added "You're just a busybody! Get a life!"

"Nico!" Frank cried, "You can't talk to Hazel like that!"

"Oh, here comes lover boy to the rescue," Nico sneered. "My life is none of your business! What I am doing does not concern either of you! And if I needed help, I can find better people to ask than the two of you!"

"Well, that's fine, then," said Frank, furious face belying the calmness of his words, "we can leave you alone really well."

Hazel was in obvious tears. She didn't speak again, just ran from the connection, revealing a bathroom behind them. Frank spared Nico one more glare.

"Keep pushing her away and you'll have no one, di Angelo. Is that what you want? To be all alone?"

"Yes, actually," Nico responded, glancing once more at the toddler who was watching him curiously from just out of Frank's view.

"Fine," said Frank. "Next time she tries to get in contact with you, I will stop her. But don't think for a minute I'm doing that for you! She is the kindest, bravest, best woman you could ever hope to meet, and you have messed her around enough now. She deserves better than you. Good bye, Nico di Angelo."

And Frank finished the conversation with un-Frank like closure. Nico tried not to let it bother him. He had done the best for all concerned. He'd protected Hazel and Frank from the fallout of him taking the baby, and he'd protected the baby from Hazel's loyalty to the gods. If he'd been kinder, Hazel would have contacted him every day for the rest of his life and Nico just couldn't risk that. It was better this way.

The toddler took his hand again. "Nico sad?" he said.

Nico nodded.

"Look after Nico," said the toddler, and Nico smiled.

"It's me that looks after you, little man," he said, "I'm the grown up."

The toddler smiled. Probably because he didn't understand. Almost definitely not because he understood far more than Nico possibly could have.

He checked them into the new hotel, this time a city center place designed for business trips, and assessed the size of the kid. He looked like a three year old now, maybe even four, probably big enough for a bed of his own. The pants were already quite short on him. Was he growing by the hour now?

He asked for a twin room, and they made their own way to the room, the kid still holding Nico's hand. He was getting to like this feeling of being wanted and needed, and when they got inside he enjoyed a pillow fight with the kid. All too soon, it was time for the kid to get changed. They hadn't even had lunch yet.

"How about... Paul?" he asked the kid, as they got him undressed.

"No!" shouted the kid.

"Andrew?" Nico suggested as he handed the kid some underwear.

"No!" shouted the kid.

"Hmm," said Nico, "then how about ... Simon?"

"No!" shouted the kid, as he pulled on some pants, and did up his own fly.

"Then maybe... Michael?"

"No!" said the kid, grabbing his own T-shirt and pulling it over his head.

"How about Peter?" Nico suggested.

The kid's head appeared at the top of the T-shirt, "No, Nico," he said, "my name is Zagreus."

Nico blinked.

**AN: Reviews are now what I live for. So pressure or anything. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again for all reviews! I can't believe how much I'm loving writing this, and it's all to do with you guys.**

**Zagreus is mixture of myth, and the product of long discussions and minor arguments between myself and Hubris P, who is still a massive part of this story.**

* * *

He'd meant to creep in and out without being spotted. He'd failed.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth demanded the moment he walked in the door.

"Looking for someone," Percy replied coldly. As almost every single one of his teachers had failed to notice, being attacked always made him angry, and the accusatory tone in Annabeth's voice was not something he appreciated.

"Looking for someone?" Annabeth repeated, arms folded, face frowning. "Who?"

"It's something to do with what Hades made me swear not to tell anyone," said Percy, "And by the way Frank and Hazel have RSVP'd."

"Oh, it's a top secret mission now, is it?" said Annabeth, effectively letting him know she still didn't believe a word of it. "Except for Frank and Hazel?"

"Maybe," said Percy, "I just... I have a theory, but I don't want to get anyone in trouble when I don't know anything. And no, Frank and Hazel don't know anything about it."

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Oh, so it's cryptic clues now, is it? Do you remember when we used to tell each other everything, Percy? If you went on a quest, I was right there with you!"

She had a point: she was a great person to have at your back during a quest. But he had never told her everything. He'd never told her about Nico's plan to make him invulnerable. And he'd never told her about the kiss either. He'd never even told her about the blue whale.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he said, "but I can't break my oath, you know I can't."

Annabeth's wide grey eyes glistened with tears she was too proud to let fall, "I'm your fiance!" she said, "you're supposed to tell me everything."

Percy just shrugged, "We saved the world repeatedly when we were just kids. Supposed to doesn't really fit in our lives."

Annabeth stared at him like he'd grown a new head. "I'm not the enemy, Percy."

"I know!" Percy insisted, quickly, "It's just... Hades was really angry with someone. If I can get it figured out quickly, then maybe it can all be OK with no one getting hurt. I don't want you putting yourself in danger."

Annabeth grabbed his hand, "Are _you_ in danger?" she asked.

Percy shook his head, trying to keep his voice comforting. "No! I just want to sort it."

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "And... you swear to me, you're not lying? Hades really did send for you?"

"I swear," said Percy, easily.

Annabeth looked sadly at the floor, "Why did I have to fall for the stupid noble one? Couldn't I have fallen for someone who thought saving the world was someone else's problem?"

Percy smiled, "You wouldn't love me if I thought like that," he said.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine," she said. "Just go, sort it out, and come back as soon as you can."

Percy grinned, but Annabeth wasn't done.

"And don't think for a minute that just because you're saving the world you get out of choosing the flowers! And figuring out where your great Uncle Herbert has to sit."

"I have a great Uncle Herbert?" Percy asked.

Annabeth laughed at him. "Just go before I change my mind."

Percy kissed her on the forehead. She was cool, was Annabeth. Maybe all women turned into monsters at the thought of planning a wedding, but Annabeth would get back to normal soon. "I'll be back before you know it," he said, "I've just got to find something before I go."

He sprinted up to the bedroom and dug around the draws and cupboards until he found what he was looking for, the cool cylinder of dark metal. Stygian iron. He put it to his lips.

Then he realised that a hellhound appearing in the bedroom was a sure way to spoil his truce with Annabeth, so he ran back outside instead, into the street. The mist would cover up the appearance of a huge dog from nowhere. He put the whistle to his lips.

As usual, it made no sound that he could hear, but it only took a few moments for the great footsteps to make the ground shake. He turned to see his enormous pet hellhound, Mrs O'Leary, thumping down the street, causing people to look at her with shock and minor annoyance. Someone shouted "Have you got a permit for that horse?"

Mrs O'Leary used her normal enthusiasm to great Percy, almost knocking him over with excitement. Percy couldn't help feeling some of the excitement himself. "Hey girl!" he said, giving her a scratch behind the ears strong enough to tear the skin off most animals, but making Mrs O'Leary lick his arm in pleasure. "How you doing?"

"Woof!" barked Mrs O'Leary, "Woof."

Percy grinned. "That good, huh?"

"Woof!" barked Mrs O'Leary.

He patted her, as much of her as he could reach. "Look, Mrs O'Leary, I need to find Nico. Do you think you can find him?"

"Woof," replied Mrs O'Leary.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but you found May Castellan's house. I know that was just the one place, but maybe..."

"Woof," replied Mrs O'Leary, crouching down. The invite was clear. Would it really be that easy to reach Nico?

"Right," he said, and climbed onto Mrs O'Leary's back. "Sorry, I know I'm bigger now," he said, "Well, a bit."

"Woof," replied Mrs O'Leary, showing no sign she was affected by his weight.

"I'm ready when you are, girl," he said, grabbing on with his legs as much as he could. And Mrs O'Leary lumbered into a shadow and launched them into nothing.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...

The hotel room felt like it was buzzing as Nico once again had to rethink the child.

"Zagreus?"he repeated, carefully.

"Yes," said Zagreus, "That is my name. Do you like it?"

"I..." said Nico, "Yes, but..." But what? He'd expected to be able to take a baby from the underworld and to discover it was completely normal?

Zagreus was watching him curiously, "Are you surprised that I know my own name?"

"Well... yes..." said Nico.

Zagreus put his head on one side, "But you know your name."

"Well, yes," said Nico, carefully, "but only because my parents told me."

"Well, then my parents must have told me," said Zagreus with a reassuring smile that looked out of place on the face of a five year old.

"Hades?" Nico asked. "The old woman said you were a child of Hades."

Zagreus put his head on one side. "I don't know. I think... sort of."

"Sort of?" Nico repeated, "how can you be sort of a child of Hades?"

Zagreus shrugged. "I don't remember," he said.

"Right," said Nico, "and your Mom? Was she a human or... or something else?"

Zagreus looked thoughtful again. "I don't think I had a human mother."

Nico felt himself shiver. He could have made a huge mistake. This may be his brother, but Percy was the brother of some awful creatures that Poseidon had sired, like the cyclopes and Sciron.

But Zagreus put a chubby hand on his cheek. "Are you sad, Nico my brother?" he asked, concern in his voice and worry on his face. There was no way Zagreus was evil. No evil thing could look so worried about another person. He was just an innocent child.

"No," said Nico, "I'm just worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Zagreus repeated.

"Will Hades come after you?" Nico asked.

Zagreus put his head on one side again, thoughtfully. "Yes," he said eventually, "he will follow me, and I will be returned to the cave until he thinks he can use me."

"No," said Nico, certain again, "I will not let that happen. I'm looking after you now, and you're going to stay with me.."

Zagreus watched him evenly, the wisdom of an age in his eyes. "Thank you, Nico my brother. But there is worse."

"Worse?" said Nico, "What's worse?"

Zagreus leant forward, "If the queen of the gods finds me, she will kill me."

Nico's eyes widened. Hera wanted to kill this innocent child? He'd never liked the gods, with only the occasional exception of his father when he was feeling forgiving, but that felt like the most evil thing imaginable.

Nico pulled the boy to him, hugging him firmly. "I'm not going to let her," he promised. "I'm going to look after you."

"You are kind, Nico my brother," said Zagreus. "I shall never forget that."

"Is there a way they could find you?" Nico asked, "'Zagreus pheromones' or something?"

Zagreus smiled, "I..."

He was interrupted by a banging on the door. Both their heads snapped to it, and they fell silent.

The banging came again, followed by a voice.

"Nico?"

Percy Jackson. Percy fucking Jackson had found them. How the hell had he done that? In less than two days!

"Nico? I know you're in there. Let me in, I'm being squashed by a hellhound!"

Nico weighed his options. He may not like Percy Jackson very much, (at least, he didn't want to be friends with him) but he certainly didn't want him for an enemy. The best option was to talk to him and hope it was quick. Maybe it was only about that stupid invitation anyway. He quickly took Zagreus' hand and took him to the bathroom.

"Stay here," he whispered, "I'll get rid of him."

Zagreus watched him, but didn't reply. He didn't seem scared either, unlike Nico whose heart was pounding like an engine. He shut the bathroom door and hoped Zagreus would listen to him, before taking a deep breath and making his careful way to the door to the corridor.

He pulled it open to reveal Percy Jackson indeed being squashed by a hellhound.

"Hey Mrs O'Leary," Nico greeted with a smile, aiming for purposefully rude to Percy.

"Woof," said Mrs O'Leary.

"Er hi," said Percy.

"Percy," said Nico, coldly.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Depends," said Nico, "What do you want?"

Percy rolled his eyes and walked in anyway. "Well that depends, too, Nico. Done anything that might have pissed off the gods recently?"

Nico's hand made a fist in his pocket as he tried to stay calm on the surface.

"Don't think so," he said, hoping Percy couldn't recognize the lie.

"Interesting," said Percy, "You see, your darling father kidnapped me today, for something I've a sneaky suspicion you may have done."

Nico should have been keeping a cool demeanor, but the words struck him with fear. "Kidnapped you? Are you alright?"

Percy blinked, "I'm fine," he said, "Hades believed me after I swore on the river Styx and some old lady said it wasn't me. Did you take it?"

That pissed Nico off. Here was Nico worried for Percy's well being, and Percy was accusing him of… well admittedly something he'd done, but it still hurt. It was the way he said it. No suggestion that Nico may have had a good reason, that it wasn't kidnap because it was rescue. He still decided to lie. "Take what?"

Percy watched him intently. "I think you know what."

"Nope," said Nico, "Not a clue. What?"

Percy watched him, eyes hard.

Nico folded his arms. "That it?" he asked.

Percy frowned, "No," he said. He kept watching. But he didn't actually say anything.

"Well?" said Nico. "When people say things like that, they genuinely follow up with something."

Percy lost eye contact for a moment, then said "We should probably talk about what happened."

"No," said Nico, automatically. His eyes flickered to the bathroom door. He didn't want to talk about anything with Percy, but even less so in front of Zagreus.

"Come on, Nico," said Percy, "I'm not angry, I just…"

"Angry?" Nico repeated. What right did Percy Jackson have to be angry?

"I said I'm not angry," Percy repeated, "but I'm getting married in a few months. I don't want this hanging over us."

Fingers twitching, Nico said "There's nothing hanging over anyone, Jackson. There's nothing to talk about."

"Nico…" Percy started.

"Get out of my room!" Nico shouted.

"You kissed me, Nico," said Percy, and Nico felt his eyes once more dart to the bathroom door through which Zagreus could no doubt hear every word. "And I haven't told anyone because I didn't want to embarrass you, so now I need to know you're not going to tell Annabeth."

Angry tears were prickling at Nico's eyes now, "Tell Annabeth?" repeated Nico. "You really think your marriage is so important to my life that I'll tell your fiance about one kiss that happened 5 years ago?"

"Nico…" Percy started.

"Get out!" shouted Nico. "Get out of my hotel, get out of my business! Go home to your perfect little wife and leave me the fuck alone!"

He pushed Percy towards the door, but Percy looked ready for a fight.

"Why do you keep pushing people away, Nico?" he cried. "I heard what happened with Hazel! She's your sister! Why would you treat her like that? What is wrong with you?"

"Go away!" Nico shouted, shoving harder at Percy's shoulders, "You don't know anything! Just fuck off!" He shoved again and again.

Then Percy grabbed his wrists, looking deep into his eyes. For a moment Nico thought he was about to kiss him, but he was disappointed.

"Because you're trying to protect her," said Percy, obviously realising something, exactly the true thing at the wrong moment. "You love Hazel, but you pushed her away to protect her."

Nico's treacherous eyes darted for the bathroom door one more time. He needed to check it was closed, that Zagreus wasn't trying to help him. But Percy caught the look this time.

"Oh gods," said Percy, "you did it, didn't you? You took the baby?"

Nico protested, "No!" He grabbed Percy's arms, but Percy threw him off. "Percy!"

But Percy was already at the bathroom door. And Nico had no idea what he was going to do when he discovered Nico's deception. Would he drag them both back to Hades? If Hades had risked kidnapping Percy, it had to be important to him to get Zagreus back. And Nico had no idea whose point of view Percy would see clearer.

Percy threw open the door, and revealed Zagreus, looking about eight years old now, though in slightly too small clothes, and watching Percy with polite curiosity.

Percy stared at the kid, then at Nico. He was frowning with confusion. Nico did the only thing he could think of. Percy was looking for a baby. Zagreus wasn't a baby. All Nico needed was a believable story. "He's my brother."

Percy looked at him. "Your brother?"

"Yeah," said Nico, "I went back to the Lotus Casino, and there he was. Apparently Hades didn't take him because he was so young. Nowhere near sixteen, you know, so definitely not the child of the prophecy. But I couldn't leave him there! He's my brother. So I'm going to look after him. It's better than leaving him there."

Percy looked between them. "So why did you hide him from us? Why hide him from Haze? You know she'd love to help. She'd be thrilled to have a little brother."

"I didn't know how Hades would feel about it," said Nico, making it up as he went along, trying to keep his fluttering heart inside his body, and mixing it with bits of truth. "I think he might have been keeping him there as a spare. But it's not fair, Percy. Hades can't just pick and choose who gets to do what! He can't decide to keep me ten years old for sixty years!"

Percy looked doubtful. "Well…"

"You get that, don't you Percy?" said Nico. "You've been manipulated by them all your life. I couldn't let that happen to … him."

He had to stop himself saying the child's name. No kid born in the 1930s was called Zagreus.

"Promise me," said Percy. "You haven't taken a baby as well? You haven't… given him to an adoption agency or something."

Nico nodded, "I swear I haven't given any babies to anyone."

Percy looked at him carefully again. "Right," he said. "If you hear anything…"

"I'll call you," said Nico, hardly daring to breathe.

Percy nodded. "Course you will," he said. "I'm sorry I accused you of… you know… kidnap."

Nico nodded back, and failed to make eye contact, "Yeah, no, don't… it's fine."

"Er… Are you… you know… OK, Nico?"

Nico blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's just…" Percy began. "Well… I'm worried about you."

Nico blinked again. Percy was worried about him. He wished everyone would stop saying things like that. It gave him false hope, made him believe things could be different, even when he knew it didn't mean anything.

Percy gave him an apologetic look, "Look, tell Hazel. She'll understand, I know she will. And say you'll come to the wedding. Bring your brother. Sorry, man," he said turning to Zagreus, "What was your name again?"

"Zagreus," said Zagreus before Nico could think up a convincing lie.

"Zagreus," said Percy. "I've never met anyone called Zagreus before."

"Family name," said Nico.

"Right, yeah," said Percy, "It's cool. Just remember, both of you come. Please. It'll mean a lot."

Their eyes met for the first time since Nico had made that stupid move. To Nico it felt like coming home to somewhere he could never live again. A longing so powerful stirred inside him, he had to pinch himself so he wouldn't lean in and make that same stupid mistake.

"See you, Percy," he said, breaking the eye contact and going back to the hotel room door.

"Yeah," said Percy, "see ya. Nice to meet you, Zagreus."

He walked slowly to the door, and out into the corridor, where Mrs O'Leary had shuffled just enough for him to fit. He looked at Nico, but this time Nico had learned his lesson. No more eye contact. "See ya," Percy said again.

And Nico shut the door on him.

"Right, quickly," he said hurriedly to Zagreus. "We need to find somewhere better to hide."

**AN: Don't forget to leave a review. They are food for my desperate soul.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks again for reviews. Not sure I can keep up this pace of writing, but here is a good will gesture of hopefulness. Enjoy! **

**x**

Percy clambered onto Mrs. O'Leary's back, keeping his head low to avoid the ceiling, a mistake he'd made on the way in. He was relieved he'd been proved wrong. He had no clue what he would have actually done if he'd discovered Nico had stolen the baby. Would he have taken the baby back to Hades? Would he have told the god exactly who had taken it?

"Come on, girl," he said to Mrs. O'Leary, "you ready to take me back to New York?"

The hellhound still looked tired. She was panting and Percy could hear her heart beating with the sound of a giant slamming a tree against a mountain repeatedly. She needed a bit longer.

He thought about Nico, remembered him aged ten and talking a mile a minute about mythomagic cards. Asking stupid questions that had really annoyed Percy at the time. Innocent and trusting and hopeful. If he had chosen to steal from Hades, Hades would only have himself to blame for dragging Nico through such misery and deceit.

Nico should be ninety years old. He should have lived through the twentieth century, with his sister at his side and his Mom to take care of him. But the gods had stolen that life from him, and dumped him here, with no one. Who could have blamed him for taking a baby?

Nico. He was both twenty-something and ninety something. It was impossible. It shouldn't have happened. And Percy had seen the vision of Nico's family. Maria, Hades, Bianca and Nico. There were only two children even before the Lotus Casino.

"Mrs. O'Leary, how many people have you met called Zagreus?"

"Woof," panted Mrs. O'Leary.

"My thoughts exactly," said Percy. He slipped back down from Mrs. O'Leary's back, and went back to the door. He knocked again. He received no answer.

"Nico?" he said, "Nico, let me in right now!"

Zagreus was the baby. He may have looked about ten, but Nico was ninety and looked about twenty one. Of course Zagreus wasn't Nico's half-blood brother. He aged years in a couple of days. He was not a human. He was something else entirely.

...xxx...xxx...

"Who was that man, Nico?"

Nico took a moment before he could answer. Mostly because he'd been running around grabbing everything that he could get his hands on that they might need and shoving them back into his bag. They needed to shadow travel right now, before Percy figured it out.

"In a minute," he said, "We have to leave now."

He threw the bag onto his shoulder and sprinted to Zagreus. He was too big to carry now, so Nico just pulled him close, and pushed them both into the shadows. They arrived in his only idea for a safe place; Alaska, the land beyond the gods.

Except, he'd never been to Alaska, and they'd arrived at the scene of a picture he vaguely remembered from a geography textbook he'd used at his last school; a huge field bordered by pines and mountains. He wished it had been a better time of year, but March in Alaska was nothing like warm, and the snow still coated the grounds and there was a chill in the air that bit at his cheeks and stung his eyes.

"Do you hate him?" Zagreus asked, curiously. "Is that why you lied to him?"

"No," said Nico, trying to get his bearings. Where were the towns and cities in Alaska? Where might he find a warm room for the night?

"Is he dangerous?" Zagreus asked.

Nico smiled. "Percy Jackson? He's very dangerous. To his enemies."

Zagreus put his head to one side. "So he might hurt you?" he asked, "Or me?"

"No," said Nico, "Percy doesn't hurt people. He's the best person I know."

"Is that why you kissed him?" Zagreus asked. "Because he's the best person in the world?"

Nico closed his eyes. "Don't… just don't worry about that. It's my problem."

"Do you love him?"

Nico stared at the kid. "Seriously? You only learned to talk yesterday, how are you asking me stupidly difficult questions now?"

"I don't think I'm human," said Zagreus, as though that were all the explanation anyone might need, "Are you in love with this Percy Jackson?"

Unsure whether he could lie to Zagreus, Nico replied, "He's getting married to someone else."

Zagreus said "That wasn't an answer to my question, Nico."

"And you're not getting an answer," said Nico, "it's too personal."

"So," said Zagreus, "you do love him, but you're hurting because you can't have him?"

"No…" said Nico, "Well… maybe. But it hardly matters right now. You may not be human but I am, and I need somewhere indoors to sleep in weather like this."

Zagreus didn't need telling twice. He stepped up to Nico, but this time it was the child who travelled them. They appeared in a hotel lobby, and Nico went straight to the front desk and booked them in under a new false name. Zagreus didn't speak for a while, but Nico recognized the slight shift in their relationship. Zagreus was smart, Zagreus was powerful and Zagreus was not a demigod. Protecting him was only going to get more complicated.

...xxx...xxx...

"Nico?" Percy shouted again. The bastard wasn't opening the door. If he'd run again, already, that only confirmed what Percy suspected. He could hope as much as he wanted that Nico was telling the truth, but he knew he was kidding himself.

"Nico?" Percy shouted. This time he didn't use his fist to bang on the door, he used his shoulder.

It hurt, but he tried again and again until he smartened up and fetched some ice from a machine down the hall. He thanked whatever gods had done him the favor of Nico picking the only hotel in the Western World that still used keys rather than key cards, and commanded the ice to melt and trickle into the lock. It took him a few moments to figure out exactly what the water needed to do to unlock the door, but he soon heard that satisfying click that told him it was open.

Of course there was no one left inside. No Nico, no Zagreus and no baby. But there was one damning piece of evidence; a child's tee-shirt lay forgotten on the bed. Percy picked it up to check the label, knowing it could be his imagination, that maybe he couldn't tell whether a top would fit a kid from looking at it. The label said three to four years old. No way was that going to fit the Zagreus Percy had just met.

"Shit!" Percy shouted, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Nico had stolen a baby from Hades. A non-human baby that could age ten years in two days, that Hades was clearly scared of and that Poseidon, and probably Zeus, too, would be very interested to know about.

If Annabeth were here, she would know if there were any prophecies about non-human babies aging that fast. Percy couldn't think of any myths about one. Annabeth would know exactly what to do now, too, but Percy could only think of what he should do. He should go to the gods and tell them exactly what Nico had done. Shouldn't he?

He looked at Mrs. O'Leary for an answer. None came.

...xxx...xxx...

Zagreus fetched his own clothes, presumably from a nearby department store using shadow travel, while Nico was in the bathroom. His own fashion choice was to move away from the combats and tee shirts Nico had chosen for him, and had pick out a dark suit.

Nico looked him up and down and said "You look like you're going to a funeral."

Zagreus put his head on one side. It was getting to be his signature move when he was thoughtful. "Do I look sad?" he asked.

"No," said Nico, "It's just that when people go to funerals, they wear dark colors like that."

"You wear dark colors," said Zagreus, and Nico looked down at his, admittedly, black jeans and tee shirt.

"Yes," he said, with a small smile, "but it's expected of me because I'm a disturbed child of Hades."

"As am I," said Zagreus, "we are very similar, Nico."

Nico smiled. "I guess," he said. "But I don't want you to be disturbed. I took you away so you might have a chance to be happy."

"You have made me happy, Nico," said Zagreus, "You saved me and cared for me. That will never be forgotten."

Nico shrugged with a half smile. "I know what it's like to be forgotten about," he said. "I wasn't going to let that happen to anyone else. The fact you're such a great kid is just my good luck."

Zagreus took his hand. "If you could have one reward, what would it be?"

"Don't be silly," said Nico, taken aback, "I didn't do this for reward, I did it because it was the right thing to do."

Zagreus' head was still to one side, his eyes boring into Nico as though he were reading his entire soul. "If you could have Percy Jackson all to yourself, would you?"

Nico looked away. "This is becoming a really weird conversation, Zagreus."

"You love him?" Zagreus interrupted.

"I... well... yes, I do love him," said Nico, surprised by his own truthfulness. He'd never truly admitted that to anyone before, not even himself.

"And you want him?" Zagreus asked, as though it were that simple.

"I..." Nico couldn't answer. He wanted Percy. He wanted Percy more than he wanted the sun to rise, more than he wanted air to breathe, but he wanted Percy to want him back more than anything. And that was never going to happen.

"I will take care of you Nico," said Zagreus, "you can believe that."

Nico smiled at him. "You're getting confused, Zagreus. I'm looking after you," he said, "You're only a few days old."

"I am thousands of years old, Nico," Zagreus corrected, "But you already knew that."

Nico had been suspecting it, just as he'd suspected Zagreus would be powerful one day. More powerful than Percy or Jason. He could already feel Zagreus' power in the air around him. It took his breath away. "You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?" he pleaded. "Please, don't hurt anyone."

"Nico," said Zagreus, putting his hands on Nico's cheeks. "I'm going to save everyone."

"What do you...?" Nico started, but at that moment a hellhound appeared in the room, nearly squashing them both. Percy Jackson leapt down from its back.

Nico panicked, pulling out his own sword. "I'm not going to let you take him!" he shouted. "He's done nothing wrong! Hades kept him down there for thousands of years with nothing but some old woman, when he was just a baby!"

"Nico, put the sword away," said Percy.

"He can't do that, Percy!" Nico cried, "he can't decide who gets to grow up and who doesn't!"

Percy was holding his hands up, showing he was unarmed, "Nico, he's not just a demigod, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do!" cried Nico, "but he's still my brother. Just like Tyson's your brother. You wouldn't leave him to rot in the depths of the underworld?"

"You're right, I wouldn't," Percy admitted, but with an infuriating 'I know better than you' expression, "but this is different..."

"Why?" Nico shouted, "because he's a child of Hades so he has to be evil?"

"No, I don't think that!" cried Percy.

But everyone thought that. Nico saw it in their faces whenever they realised who Nico's father was. "Zagreus is not evil, Percy. He's innocent!"

"How do you know that, though?" snapped Percy, "Do you even know who he is?"

"His name is Zagreus and he's a son of Hades," said Nico. "He was a baby when I found him. How can he be a danger?"

"I don't know, Nico," said Percy, "but Hades thinks he is, and what if he's right? He thinks my dad is plotting against him, Nico. This could start a war! He threatened to throw me into the Lethe so I wouldn't tell people."

"I don't care!" Nico lied, while the idea of his father threatening Percy filled him with pure rage, "He's my brother, and I will look after him."

"Nico, we have to ask!" said Percy, "What if he's a titan or a giant or..."

"He's not!" cried Nico, "He's my brother."

"And Chrysaor is my brother! And Sciron! And so are countless satyr-eating cyclopes. And Kronos is our grandfather. That doesn't meant we should break them all out of prison!"

"You're not taking him!" shouted Nico, his sword acting on it's own, and rising until it was inches from Percy's face. Percy's eyes widened, but he did exactly what Nico had expected. He pulled out his stupid pen, and uncapped it to reveal the stupid bronze blade.

"I don't want to fight you, Nico," said Percy.

"Then go away and pretend you never saw us," said Nico, "it's none of your business anyway."

Percy looked at him sadly. "I can't let him grow up to destroy us, you know that. We cannot have another war like those we had. Too many people died."

"He's not going to hurt anyone!" Nico pleaded. If only Percy could see how sweet Zagreus was, how thoughtful and kind! Zagreus was no monster!

"You don't know that Nico!" said Percy, getting upset now, "You're being ... you know... ruled by your emotions. He's manipulating you. I have to take him back to Hades."

"No!" shouted Nico, and aimed a blow at Percy's arm. It would never have hurt him properly, just enough to force him to drop the sword until Nico could make him listen. But Percy caught the blow and returned one of his own, and another until the room rang with the sounds of swords clashing.

Percy was a better swordsman. He'd stayed at camp for longer than Nico and trained. Nico had tried to do the same with spirits of great fighters, but death tended to unfocus people, and practice fights never lasted for more than a few minutes at a time before the ghosts were distracted by something banal. The only reason Nico wasn't dead was that Percy was only trying to disarm him.

This fight lasted two minutes before Nico felt a sting in his wrist that forced his fingers to spasm and the sword to fall to the ground. He and Percy were both breathing heavily, and Nico glared hard at the man.

"We have to Nico," said Percy, "It's better this way. We take him back, or Hades will throw us both in the Lethe and drag him back in chains. Come on."

He picked up Nico's sword, and tucked it into his own belt before capping his own sword.

"No," said Nico, "You can't make us."

Percy looked at him sadly. "Yes I can," he said. "I can tie you up and leave you here, and take him, then come back for you. Don't make me do that."

Before Nico could make the decision, an enormous bang slammed through the room. He was knocked back, landing on a bed. He scrambled back to his feet, to see ropes flying from the ground and wrapping themselves around a stunned looking Percy Jackson.

"Percy..." breathed Nico, as Zagreus stepped between them.

"You will not threaten my brother, Percy Jackson," said Zagreus, "you will not hurt him, or try to scare him. He is the best creature that I know.

Percy's arms were looped in to his sides by threads that looked tight enough to leave bruises. Ropes burst into his mouth, too, forcing it open and stopping him making clear sounds.

"Stop!" Nico shouted, "Zagreus, stop!"

Both swords had flown from Percy's side, pushed out by the ropes, and they landed in Zagreus' outstretched hand.

"His life is your hands, Nico," said Zagreus. "I would kill him for threatening you, but I do not think you want me to."

"No!" said Nico, "Don't hurt him! You said you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Zagreus shook his head. "I said I will save everyone. This is my aim. I may only be able to save a lot of them."

"Zagreus!" Nico pleaded, "He's trying to do the right thing. Please let him go."

"If I let him go, he will run to Hades. I will be returned to that place and chained before I am strong enough to escape. I cannot allow that to happen, Nico."

"He won't, will you Percy?" Nico cried, desperately, "I promised you I'd look after you, Zagreus, and I will, but don't hurt Percy, please."

Zagreus considered them both for a few moments. Percy was struggling in his bonds but it was hopeless.

"I will not kill you, Percy Jackson," said Zagreus. "But only because my brother has begged for your life. Should he change his mind, your life will be over, and I understand death holds mortals in the underworld without escape."

Percy, still bound, tumbled to the floor, where he still failed to escape his ropes, as Zagreus turned to Nico.

"I thank you, Nico my brother." He put his hand once again on Nico's face, "You have saved me and cared for me. I have seen the best humans can be because of you. But I will not put you in more danger. I am strong enough now to travel alone. I will never forget all you have done for me."

"What?" gasped Nico, "You can't leave me, you're still a child."

"No, Nico," said Zagreus, "I am a God." He leant forward, and brushed his lips to Nico's temple. "Good bye, Nico di Angelo. You will be rewarded."

And in less than a second he was gone, leaving Nico alone in an Alaskan hotel room with a bound and furious Percy Jackson on the floor at his feet.

**AN: Again, reviews make me jump up and down and do a little dance. It's funny, so you should do one. Even if it's really short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks again if you have read/reviewed/favourited/followed this. Great to hear from you.**

He'd been beaten by a child.

He was lying flat on the floor, disarmed, prone and bound. He couldn't get up. He couldn't even get an arm free. He knew that because he'd been trying for what felt like hours. The knots were nowhere near any of his fingers, in fact, he wasn't even convinced there were knots. He was completely helpless, prone and beaten. And a small child had managed to do it to him.

He was beginning to feel some sympathy for all the monsters and titans and giants he'd faced since he was twelve. It was bloody humiliating being beaten by a kid.

"Unngggguuunnnnnn!

That was another humiliation. Rope had forced its way into his mouth, making him mumble even when he shouted, and causing drool to pour down his chin.

And Nico was doing nothing but stare at him.

"Uuunng-nguuu!" he shouted again. He was trying to say Nico. Anything to make Nico move. He needed Nico to untie him and not just because he needed to punch Nico very hard in the face and scratch his own nose. In that order.

Nico's eyes were red. He seemed to be in shock. That was probably understandable, but right now it was fucking unhelpful.

"Unnnggg!" Percy cried.

Nico shook his head. "He's not going to hurt anyone."

"Unnnng!" Percy shouted. He didn't need this. He did not want to hear Nico's perverted thought process that led him to taking a prisoner of the gods and freeing him so all the world would suffer whatever twisted plan he said former prisoner had in mind.

"No, listen to me, Percy…" Nico urged, "He's a good person. He's sweet and kind and clever."

'He's manipulative and powerful,' Percy thought. He would have shouted it, but it came out "Mmmngggg!"

"He's not evil!" Nico shrieked, a sob breaking his voice. "He's not! Percy, you don't know him!"

"Uunnnggg!" groaned Percy, writhing in his bonds. He kicked at the floor with his heels, hoping Nico would pick up on the threat; untie him now or die a slow and painful death.

But Nico just lost it. He screamed. "You don't know anything! He's a son of Hades, he's my brother! He's not going to hurt anyone! He's a good person! He is! He won't hurt anyone!"

With a sob loud enough to shake the walls, Nico dropped to the floor. More sobs wracked his body, and Percy felt more sorry for him than he ever had. But it didn't change what he had done.

Percy wriggled, and stretched, and tried to spit out the rope in his mouth. None of it seemed to make a difference. He was getting tired, and all he could hear were Nico's sobs. The sound got to him. He may be furious with the son of Hades, but that didn't stop it hurting to hear someone he cared about in so much pain.

"Mmm-oo," he tried. "Ngeeenoo."

Was that sounding more like 'Nico?' The younger man seemed out of his mind, and Percy could only hope it was temporary. He tried again to spit out the rope, and again. "Ngeengoo."

It took so long for Nico to cry himself out. It was bitter disappointment, loneliness and shame that made him like that. At least, that's what Percy understood. He'd obviously believed in Zagreus' lies. Believed the innocence in his expression, the goodness his false personality suggested. Nico probably felt the betrayal as a personal slight as well. He had to have been completely taken in by Zagreus.

Percy wanted to hug him. That wasn't a reasonable way to feel when it was Nico's fault that Percy was helpless and bound on the floor.

"Nggh!" Percy groaned. And this time Nico looked at him.

"Gods, Percy," he whispered. "I don't… I don't know what to do. He's a child! I can't just let him wander off! What'll happen to him?"

"Nggng!" Percy replied. He tried to sound calm, comforting and like he wasn't saying 'what do you mean, what'll happen to him, don't you mean what'll he do?'

Nico crawled forward, defeatedly. He barely raised his head as he reached for the ropes that held Percy. "I guess this is where you say I told you so?" he said. Percy shook his head. Nico tugged on the ropes. "I can't find any knots," he said, "hang on." He got up and picked up his sword from where Zagreus had thankfully discarded both weapons on the floor. He brought it back and sliced through the bonds in one heart-stopping swipe that made Percy flinch.

"He's not evil Percy," Nico repeated, as Percy pulled all the ropes away from him and got to his feet. He looked at Nico steadily for a moment, contemplatively. Then he punched Nico hard in the face.

Nico stumbled back, surprised. Percy sneered. He shouldn't have been surprised. It was obvious Percy would be pissed.

"You idiot!" Percy shouted. "Why did you do it?"

"What?" groaned Nico, getting his balance back and holding his jaw.

"You stole a baby from the underworld! Are you crazy?!"

"My brother!" Nico shouted back, "I couldn't leave him there!"

"And you didn't think to check with anyone in case he was a dangerous psychopath?" Percy shouted back. "Surely when you find someone imprisoned in the underworld, you check if they want to destroy the world before you set them free!"

"He was a baby! He was hardly in chains! And he doesn't want to destroy the world! He just said, he wants to save people!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "And what if that means he wants to save the titans? Or the giants?"

"It doesn't!" Nico protested.

"How do you know?" Percy growled, "Did you even know who he was? He just said he was a god!"

"Yes," said Nico. "That could mean anything though!"

"Your crazy father kidnapped me over this!" Percy shouted, "I have never seen him so furious! And he wants to kill me on a good day!"

Nico scowled. Maybe Percy had finally started to make him see sense.

"And you just let him go!" Percy cried, "He's out there, somewhere, doing who-knows-what, and you just let him go!"

"He's not going to hurt anyone!" Nico repeated, "he won't! He wouldn't"

Percy was almost speechless, "He just threatened to kill me!"

"But he didn't, did he?" cried Nico. "He let you go, even after you said you were going to take us both prisoner and drag us back to the underworld!"

Percy fumed. "He..."

"You don't know!" Nico shouted, "You don't know what he's like, so stop pretending you do!"

And though he still wanted to bash Nico's head against a wall, Percy couldn't prove Zagreus was going to hurt anyone. But that wouldn't stop Hades tearing apart the world trying to get him back.

"So we find out," said Percy. "We go to Annabeth and…"

"We're not telling Annabeth anything about this!" snapped Nico, scowling even harder at Percy.

But that was stupid, because Annabeth knew everything about the gods., "But she…"

"No!" snapped Nico.

He looked ready to explode, and Percy got an inkling this was less to do with Zagreus and more to do with jealousy. "Well we can hardly ask Hades, can we? We won't live past the words 'you know that baby you accused me of stealing?'"

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said, "we go to Chiron."

Unable to argue with that suggestion, Percy nodded.

"Fine," he said, "but don't think for a minute I trust you."

Nico's face didn't erupt in anger as Percy had expected. Instead, it flickered with sadness. But Nico covered it well. "Well, that's hardly anything new, is it?" Nico sneered. He turned away, and grabbed his bag, shoving clothes back in. When he came to a child size top, he paused. Percy stopped watching him after that. He didn't want to feel that nagging sense of pity any more. He couldn't hug Nico now. He couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Are you OK?" he asked instead, looking away.

"What do you care?" Nico snapped, still looking away, shoulders tensing strangely on the c word.

"Look, man," said Percy, carefully, "I know you thought you were doing the right thing."

Nico gave an irritating snort.

"What?" Percy demanded, "why interrupt there? Did you not think you were doing the right thing?"

"Of course I did the right thing!" Nico insisted, "There was a baby, all alone in the most miserable, lonely part of the underworld. Not even I had been there before! I only went because of..."

He trailed off, hand going to his pocket. Percy was sure he heard a crumple of paper rustling.

"Because of what?" Percy prompted.

"Doesn't matter," said Nico, "The point is that you wouldn't have left a monster in a place like that, let alone a child. And I mean you, Percy Jackson, you specifically. Because you're better than that!"

"I..." said Percy, "I mean, that's what I meant..."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "But now one god, a god you know to be petty and jealous, has got all pissed and you think I did the wrong thing?"

Percy hesitated. One god's shouted demands had never swayed him before.

"Well then," Nico continued without, "how do you know Zagreus isn't the one we want to support this time?"

Percy frowned, "We fight for the Olympians. We fight for Western Civilization. That's what it means to be a hero!"

"No, you don't!" said Nico. "You fight for what's right. You stand up to bullies and protect people who can't protect themselves..You fight for people, Percy. Never forget that."

Percy blinked, surprised. "I never knew you thought so highly of me."

"Huh," Nico snorted, staring at Percy as though he'd said something completely impossible. "Have you got any idea how I saw you when we were growing up?"

Percy frowned. "I imagine you thought what everyone else thought. That I was a cheeky little shit that never looked before I leapt.."

Nico actually laughed. "No one thought that. Percy, the first time we met, you stood up to a manticore, single handed." He fidgeted, looking incredibly uncomfortable, and added, "For me."

Percy shook his head. That did make him sound pretty cool, but it wasn't really like that. "I completely messed up!" he protested, "The manticore took all three of us hostage. We'd have been handed over to Luke if it hadn't been for the others."

Nico fidgeted some more, "So, if you did it again, would you have just left us to it?"

"No! Course not!" Percy replied, insulted, "I would never have left you guys in danger."

But Nico had raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his face, and Percy realized what he'd just said. He hadn't know Nico and Bianca, but they had been in danger so Percy had tried to rescue them. Just as Nico had with Zagreus.

"It's not the same," he said.

"Isn't it?" asked Nico, innocently.

"No!" Percy insisted, "You guys weren't in prison."

"Er, did you see that school?" said Nico.

Percy folded his arms. "Not the same."

Nico smiled at him. "We'll go to Chiron," he said, "but I bet he'll say Zagreus is the god of anti-bullying or something. You'll see."

Percy really hoped Nico was right.

* * *

The god called Zagreus walked without mass. His feet didn't need to touch the ground. Nor did he fly. Both the Earth and sky were kingdoms of deities Zagreus suspected might kill him, and so Zagreus travelled between, as Zeus had once lived and grown between the Earth and the sky to avoid the detection of his father or his grandmother. Zagreus knew that story well. He had been told it in a different life.

It may be over cautious. Neither Zeus nor Gaia had killed him before. That was the work of others, who he would never be able to trust. Those were the ones who would have to die.

Even this visit may turn out to have been unwise. He remembered little of the one he sought, but scraps he had learned while a babe from an old crone who prattled in whichever language the gods had moved to. One that had been treated worse than Zagreus by the proud and petty gods of Olympus. It was a gamble. This one had no reason to trust Zagreus any more than he did to trust Zagreus' father.

"Who is that?" hissed a voice. "Leave me be! I have been forgiven!"

Zagreus did not respond. He stilled where he was, and watched the arrival of his target carefully, head on one side.

"I infiltrated the titans to help the gods!" hissed the figure, tall and wiry, as he shifted, mostly hidden in the icy verges that surrounded them, "I was the spy in their camp! I filled Kronos' ears with half truths that made him careless! Zeus knows all this! He has forgiven me!"

"Has he?" asked Zagreus, "That does not seem like something Zeus would do."

"He has!" groaned the figure, "Leave me be! I will not return to Olympus until I am summoned!"

"And what if you were summoned somewhere else?" Zagreus asked, curiously.

The figure edged forward, into a smoother place where Zagreus could see him more clearly. He would be smart if he didn't look so worse for wear. Maybe being away from civilization had that effect on deities. "Who?" he hissed. "Who are you?"

Zagreus watched him carefully. It had been thousands of years, but that should not have made Zagreus so unrecognisable. Was it possible the titan of crafty council was lying to him already? Maybe he just didn't believe it was possible. It would of course be unlikely that Zagreus had returned. "My name is Zagreus."

The figure actually laughed. "That cannot be," he said, "I saw them kill Zagreus. He was torn apart by titans, devoured so he could never survive."

"I was," said Zagreus. "I was but a child, betrayed by those I trusted and broken by those who could have been my allies. I will not make that mistake a second time."

"You are still a child," hissed the figure scornfully, "You look like one."

"I have been kept a babe for thousands of years, but tomorrow I shall be a man. I came to you for council, Prometheus."

Prometheus sneered. "I am not the titan of wisdom, foolish boy," he said, "I am the titan of crafty council. No god of Olympus is fool enough to trust me."

"I do not trust you," said Zagreus simply. "Nor am I a god of Olympus. You know that."

"I know you," said Prometheus. "A babe in arms, distracted by toys when he should have run!"

"You know me," said Zagreus, "Murdered because they knew what I would become."

"And what is that?" sneered Prometheus, "a child wandering the earth, lost and forgotten?"

Zagreus merely smiled at him. He knew he wasn't alone. Nico had shown him that. "I will become the ruler of all, the sea, the sky and the earth, master of the universe. I will bring titan god and giant to their knees and I will begin the final age. The age of eternity and chaos."

Prometheus stared. Maybe he was surprised by Zagreus' strength, maybe he was impressed by the words. Maybe he was just surprised.

"You are truly Zagreus?" he asked.

Zagreus' smile grew.

* * *

**AN: Reviews, as always, make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reading/reviewing. Here's a slightly longer than average chapter. Enjoy!**

They arrived at the edges of the camp they had once both thought of as home. Nico suspected Percy had returned many times, but Nico had left the day he had foolishly kissed Percy, and never looked back. He'd never intended to. He'd never intended to see any half-blood ever again. And if it weren't for Hazel, he'd have managed that.

They agreed to meet at the entrance to camp, rather than appear suddenly in the middle of a training session where unknown demigods maybe be fully armed and unhappy about the arrival of a fully grown hellhound. Percy looked at Nico suspiciously, and kept asking if it really wasn't possible for them both to shadow travel on Mrs O'Leary. It was clear that he didn't trust Nico not to run. Nico couldn't help but feel miserable at the idea.

"I won't run away," he snapped after Percy had asked for the fourth time. "What could I possibly gain from running away, Percy? How long would it take you to tell the gods what I did? And then how long would it take for me to die?"

Percy protested, said he was thinking about keeping them together for protection, claiming both the gods and Zagreus as potential dangers. Nico pretended to believe him. It was easier that way. For both of them.

Nico arrived at the camp a fraction of a second before Percy, and while he breathed heavily, trying to calm his heartbeat and get some much needed energy back, he saw Percy arrive on Mrs O'Leary's back, and look around for him wildly. In an attempt to defend himself from the pain of Percy's poor opinion, he pretended to himself that Percy was looking for him to check he was all right.

"I'm here," he said. "Ready?"

Percy nodded and slipped down from a now thoroughly exhausted Mrs O'Leary. He cooed to the hellhound, and thanked her, stroking her which Mrs O'Leary obviously appreciated, and then walked beside Nico up the big house.

He seemed to know where he was going, unlike Nico, who hadn't been inside before. He wondered if Percy remembered that, or if he even realised Nico had barely spoken to Chiron. But he suspected Percy was right. Chiron knew everyone and everything to do with the gods and titans and everything else. And as far as Nico could tell, his only true loyalty was to the kids in his care.

The porch was empty, so they went to the main door, where Percy knocked confidently, and Nico felt like a dog about to enter a cat reunion.

The centaur opened the door with an interested expression.

"Percy, my boy," he greeted, warmly, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Chiron," said Percy with a grin, obviously not noticing the complete lack of greeting for Nico, "Can we come in?"

"Of course," said Chiron, walking heavily backwards, to allow them entry, "Mr di Angelo, it has been a long time."

"Chiron," said Nico, unwilling to be any more familiar with the centaur.

Chiron ushered them in, and guided them into a room with a ping pong table and other half-broken games. Percy looked like he'd walked into his own living room, and sat down without invite. Nico decided to follow suit and pretend to be comfortable. He sat down beside Percy and watched Chiron carefully for signs of god communication.

"We need to ask you some things, Chiron," said Percy, "but we're not sure if we want... others ... to hear them."

Chiron gave Nico a strange look. Nico interpreted it to mean 'how dare you stop my favourite student being completely honest and open with me?'. It could equally have been 'how dare you get my favourite soldier to think for himself?'.

Oblivious, Percy continued, "We just need to know anything you can tell us about someone called Zagreus."

Chiron's eyebrows knitted together. "Zagreus?" he repeated, "you mean the god?"

"Yeah," said Percy, giving Nico a significant look. Nico gave him the look right back. Zagreus hadn't lied.

"Yeah, we heard his name, and we were curious," said Nico.

Percy raised his eyebrows. Obviously, he didn't think much of Nico's lie, but no way was Nico betraying Zagreus now.

Chiron looked at him steadily, curiously. He knew there was more to the story. He didn't look pleased, but when he turned to Percy, Nico knew he would spill. He also knew if Nico had been alone, Chiron would have asked a million questions and even then may have kept the knowledge to himself.

"Well, it's not a secret," said Chiron, "he was a son of Zeus and Gaia."

"Zeus and Gaia?" Percy had the grace to look more surprised than smug. But Nico was fuming.

"No, that can't be right!" he insisted, "he's… was a son of Hades!"

"Who told you that?" asked Chiron with a frown.

Nico opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again.

"I must have read it wrong," Percy answered for him.

Chiron frowned some more, but he clearly trusted Percy. Nico couldn't help but feel jealous, though he wasn't sure which of them he felt jealous of.

"Well," said the centaur, "he was born in ancient times, not long after the first destruction of Kronos. He was Zeus' favourite amongst his children, treasured and loved, which caused strife amongst the gods."

"Hera," said Nico. He remembered Zagreus' words. Hera wanted him dead.

Chiron nodded, sadly, "Goddess of marriage, and yet unable to to ensure her own husbands fidelity. It has been a constant thorn in the queen's side, but at least most were with nymphs or mortal, and those that weren't lived far from the palace of Olympus. Then Zeus rubbed salt into the wound, and proclaimed Zagreus, above Ares or Hephaestus, Hera's own children, to be his successor, should his rule ever come to an end as his father and grandfather had shown possible."

"So…" Percy tried, "Zagreus tried to follow in Zeus' own footsteps by plotting to kill him?"

"Not at all," said Chiron, "Zagreus was an innocent child, quiet and unassuming. He took his father's love and loved him back for it. His mother too, loved the boy above all. Zagreus was blessed and loving."

"But…" Nico prompted. Obviously there was going to be a downfall here.

"But," said Chiron with a nod, "Prometheus, still an ally and friend of the gods, gave a prophecy. Zeus would be overthrown, as his father and grandfather before him, by his own son."

"So then Zagreus tried to kill them?" Percy asked.

"No," said Chiron, "he was still a child. And of course, the prophecy didn't name which of Zeus' many children would be his downfall. But Hera, already jealous and angry with the child, saw all the excuse she needed."

"Excuse for what?" asked Nico. He knew Zagreus was fine, but that didn't stop him worrying about the past.

"To get rid of the boy," said Chiron, sadly. "She went to the titans, the remnants of Kronos' family, those who had escaped after the battle. She told them the boy would destroy them all, that he would send all the remaining gods and titans to Tartarus in pieces and rule alone. They took her at her word, though they didn't need an excuse to take vengeance upon Zeus. They distracted the boy with toys, and tried to kill him."

"But… they didn't succeed, right?" said Nico.

Chiron looked sad, "The boy was distracted, and did trust them, but they were not clever. He soon realised what they were up to, and ran. He shifted between creatures in his rush to escape, flew, swam, sprinted to save himself, but it was useless. He was outnumbered, outmanoeuvred. They caught him while he was in the shape of a bull and devoured him. All that was left was his heart, which his mother took into the earth."

Nico realised he had tears in his eyes. It was a horrible way to die. But it also couldn't be true, "He… Hera…"

"What did Zeus do when he found out?" asked Percy. It was a good question. Nico stared at Chiron waiting for the answer.

"Zeus was furious and heartbroken," said Chiron. "He rounded up the titans responsible and executed them."

"And Hera?" asked Nico.

"Zeus did not know of her involvement. He figured it out soon enough, but by then his anger had faded, and of course he knew of her importance to the Olympians. However, they have had no more children together, and Zeus' affairs only grew more numerous. I am sure Hera is not proud of her actions"

Nico looked at Percy, wondering what he made of the story. Many of the details tied in with what Zagreus had told Nico; Hera's hatred, Hades keeping him a secret which could have been for Zagreus' protection or his own nefarious purposes. Except, of course, the Zagreus he had found in the underworld was not dead.

"Is there any chance Zagreus survived?" asked Percy. He was probably less upset than Nico, and capable of more thought and less emotion.

"Not as he was," said Chiron. "Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera and Demeter survived being swallowed whole by their father, but Zagreus was torn to pieces."

"So there's no way he could be back?" asked Percy.

"Not that I know of," said Chiron, "But Percy, I feel there is more to this than academic curiosity. Have you heard something I should know?"

Percy looked at Nico's wide eyes and pleading expression. He hesitated a moment. Nico knew what to expect: Percy was going to explain everything, and then Chiron would contact the gods and Zagreus would be captured and destroyed just because of a stupid prophecy. Percy would never choose faith with Nico over honesty with Chiron.

"No," said Percy, "It was just something I was curious about, that's all."

Chiron looked at Nico with a penetrating and mistrustful gaze. Nico returned it levelly, while trying to pretend he wasn't head over heels that Percy had sided with him.

"Very well," said Chiron, calmly, "you know where to find me if you need me. Will you stay for dinner?"

* * *

Prometheus was looking at him like he was the saviour of the world.

Zagreus liked that. It was filling him with confidence. The time of the Olympians was over, the time of petty vengeance and jealousies, old scores and feuds would soon be put to bed, consigned to the past, where it should be. Zagreus was the future.

"There is one way," Prometheus was saying. "There is a beast, the bane of the gods. When it is slain, the one who burns the entrails will have the power to defeat the gods."

"Where would one find this beast?" Zagreus asked. "Why would the gods allow such a creature to exist?"

"I hear it was the plea of their favourite, the half-blood Percy Jackson," said Prometheus with a sneer. "It was a foolish decision, as it is through the will of the half-blood child of an elder god that the ophiotaurus can be summoned and killed. They had not the forethought to see that Jackson himself could one day be a threat once more."

"Percy Jackson," Zagreus repeated. The messy young man who had tried to drag him back to the underworld. He would not be easily swayed to Zagreus' cause, and as Nico loved that man so dearly, Zagreus was loathe to use force.

"Any child of the elder gods?" Zagreus asked, "The child of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia or Demeter?"

"Just Zeus, Poseidon or Hades," Prometheus corrected, as though this was something Zagreus should know already. "Neither Hera nor Hestia have any mortal children of course, and Demeter is considered too unimportant."

"And are there many half-blood children of those three?"

Prometheus shook his head, "No, they took a pact not to have children for a long time. Poseidon and Zeus broke it, of course. Poseidon fathered Percy Jackson, a meddlesome brat. Zeus broke it twice, once as himself and once as Jupiter. His daughter is now a huntress, so she may not be reachable, and his son is a slightly annoying Roman by the name of Jason Grace."

"And Hades has Nico?" Zagreus asked. He wondered how Nico would react to his request.

"Nico di Angelo," said Prometheus, thoughtfully, "Not only does he have a healthy and understandable mistrust of the gods from the constant suspicion he is under being a child of Hades, he was also taken out of time after his mother was murdered by Zeus. He also lost his sister to a quest for the gods. He is the most likely to wish to support you."

"Yes," said Zagreus. "He will support me. But he may not act beside me."

Prometheus spread his arms, a gesture of surrender, "If you do not have the support and help of one of those three boys, your cause is doomed for many years. Any other children of those gods are still too young to be of use."

"Then I will get their support," said Zagreus, simply. Nico loved him like a brother, and though he may love Percy Jackson as more than that, Percy did not love him. He would offer Nico more than Percy Jackson could in a million lifetimes.

...xxx...xxx...

They did stay for dinner, and then stayed after that. Nico, still the only person to have stayed in the Hades cabin, once more stepped into the strange obsidian building. It had made sense when he'd built it, the great dark mass like Earth surrounding him, bone motifs of his father's Kingdom lining the walls like friends. But it didn't feel like a summer camp.

He sat on the bed, a simple and typical bunk, exactly the same as the ones he remembered from the Hermes cabin, and thought about Zagreus.

"So, do you think he lied about his name?"

Percy stood in the doorway, arms folded, hair a mess and spectacularly beautiful.

For a moment Nico could only look at him, open mouthed.

Percy pushed away from the door, and walked slowly across the cabin, dragging his feet, as though forcing himself to have this conversation.

"But if he lied about his name, what do we actually know about him?" he asked, phrasing it as a rhetorical question more than anything.

"He didn't lie," said Nico, "You weren't there when he told me."

"Nico, you've got to see that something doesn't make sense, here," said Percy, "He can't be an alive son of Hades if he's a dead son of Zeus."

"Then Chiron is wrong!" Nico snapped. "They were all having affairs all the time. They still are! How do they know his father was Zeus? What if Hades was there, too?"

"You mean, if they both slept with their grandmother?" Percy asked, a slightly disgusted look on his face.

Nico gave him his best scathing look. "Hera is Zeus' sister as well as wife, Percy. And Persephone is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, two siblings of Hades. Incest is not something they worry about much. And you will soon be marrying your own second cousin, if you hadn't noticed."

Percy shrugged, "The godly DNA doesn't count for half-bloods."

"Well it's hardly relevant anyway," said Nico. "The point is, I don't believe Zagreus lied about his name. Maybe Hades just named his child after Zeus' lost baby?"

Percy shrugged, "I've never known them to do that," he said, "Can you imagine if they were like the English Kings, if they'd all been called Ouranos, but Ouranos the first, the second, the third?"

Nico could imagine how hard that would be to remember, and shivered.

"Besides," said Percy, "If Hades had done that, he wouldn't have hidden it from Zeus, would he? He'd have sucked up."

"Hey!" Nico protested. It was probably true, but then Nico didn't go around saying Poseidon was prejudiced and manipulative, even though that was also true.

Percy was unperturbed. "And he's thousands of years old? Why would Hades hide someone for thousands of years? Why do magic to keep them a baby unless they might be a danger? Zagreus certainly fits with that prophecy."

"Right," said Nico, "And as my mother found out and paid for with her life, Zeus doesn't like prophecies of his own destruction. Maybe Hades saved Zagreus before he actually died. He might have spread the story about the heart thing to protect the baby, made everyone think the boy was dead when actually he was alive and in Hades' care."

Percy fidgeted with the hem of his tee shirt. "But do you think Hades would go to all that effort just to protect a son of his brother?"

Nico shrugged, "I know he's done some awful things, Percy. But so have Poseidon and Zeus. But they can all be kind, too."

Percy didn't look convinced. "He locked me in a room with no doors or windows, and possibly no air."

"And Zeus blew up my mother because of a prophecy," said Nico.

"Well, I don't think _he'd_ just look after one of Hades' kids out of the goodness of his heart either," said Percy. He looked at the floor, scuffing his toe. "Do you ever wonder why we do this?"

"Do what?" asked Nico.

"Protect them, fight for them" Percy clarified. "I remember Prometheus. He told me how manipulative the gods were, how they use people and didn't care. He said the titans would be better than that."

"He lied," said Nico, with certainty, "The titans were just as petty and selfish. You fought for your city."

"You fought for the man who killed your mother," said Percy.

Nico wondered if it was an accusation. He remembered finding out what Zeus had done. He'd been shocked and disgusted, but, with no real memories of his mother, he couldn't feel broken hearted or grief stricken. That had happened later, when the memories started to return. "I fought for my friends," Nico said. Though the truth would have been 'I fought for you'.

Percy sat on the bunk beside him. Nico's body vibrated with the nearness of Percy Jackson. "Nico," he said, looking at him sideways.

"Yes?" said Nico, after swallowing.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Percy's head was bowed. He scuffed his feet across the floor again, restless and uncomfortable. Nico watched him through furrowed brows. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know," said Percy, "Everything."

"What?" asked Nico, unable to stop make sense of it.

"For what happened to you. Your mom, your sister, the way people used you and manipulated you, the way you've been basically homeless all your life..."

"But none of that was your fault..." Nico protested. The last thing he needed right now was a list of his grievances.

Percy shook his head, "I know, I just ... wish it hadn't happened."

So did Nico. But he found himself wanting to comfort Percy anyway.

"Yeah, well," he said, "Nothing's going to change the past, is it? You just have to get on with it."

Percy didn't reply. They sat side by side in the dingy cabin and looked at the opposite wall. Nico thought he could hear Percy's breath, deep and slow and thoughtful.

"Why did you run away?" Percy asked after Nico had thought the conversation had stopped for good.

Nico thought about it. "Which time?" he said, only half joking.

Percy thought for a moment and said, "Any of them?"

With a surge of annoyance, Nico turned to Percy, ready to give him a piece of his mind for asking stupid questions. But he found Percy's eyes attach to his instantly. He froze before he could even begin to get angry.

Percy was just there, inches away, looking at him with slightly parted lips, like he was deep in thought. Nico wanted him to lean forward, so desperately. He wanted Percy to steal his breath, to pull him in, to take Nico's life. But the idea of leaning forward, of closing that gap himself was horrid. Percy didn't love him. Percy would reject him, again, and Nico would be left wounded once more. Maybe this time he would be too far gone to fix himself.

"It wasn't... because of me?" Percy asked.

Nico blinked back angry tears. No, he did not want this conversation, no he didn't want to open his heart to someone who would stamp on it and give it back. Percy would never mean to hurt Nico, but he would. He would stamp on Nico's heart, and give it back in a way that left Nico broken but craving for more.

So Nico turned away.

"You should probably go," he said. "The cleaning harpies will be out soon, and you know what they do to people sneaking around after dark."

"Nah," said Percy, chirpily, "they've got better things to do. Besides, who says we have to sleep in our godly parent's cabin? I hate that stupid cabin."

Nico shook his head, "Nah, no way," he said. "You're all 'Go Poseidon.' You love it."

"Gods, no," Percy insisted, "I hated it. In that great big stone place all alone. I mean, it's decorated nice, much nicer than here, but I hated being alone. Whenever Tyson wasn't there, I always dreamt about going back to the Hermes cabin. Just for some company, you know?"

Nico nodded. He had a strange relationship with other people. He wanted to be alone, but he didn't want to be lonely. The truth was, that as he waited in the Hermes cabin, training with the fellow lost kids, he'd only had one dream; that he too could be a child of Poseidon and be close to the hero Percy Jackson. Then he'd realised what that would mean and had changed his mind. But maybe being brothers would still be better than this hopeful friendship.

Percy nudged him, "But you don't like company, do you?" he teased.

"I like some company," Nico protested. He accidentally made eye contact with Percy. It communicated far more than he wanted it to. He got lost in the sea. "Er… I should probably… er…" He stopped stupidly. He'd meant to say something about getting a bed ready for Percy. Maybe he was going to look for sheets, but he had none.

"I understand why you took him, you know," said Percy. "I mean, I think it was stupid, but I understand."

"Obviously," said Nico. "No, I mean... no I don't know what I mean."

"Yeah," said Percy. "Me neither."

Nico kept watching him, those sparkling eyes he really wanted to dive into, the easy, friendly smile. This was exactly why he had stayed away for five years. Percy was too nice, too wonderful, too magnificent.

Percy was watching him back in a way that kept Nico stupidly hopeful. He scratched his head. "I should probably …"

"Yeah," said Nico.

Percy didn't go. Nico needed him to. Now. If he didn't, Nico was in grave danger of making a stupid, stupid mistake. Again.

Percy shifted on the bed. "Or … I could stay?" he suggested.

"Stay?" Nico repeated. Dread and excitement warred for supremacy inside him.

"Yeah," said Percy. "I mean, we've not figured out this thing yet. We might have an idea in the night we want to share with each other."

"You mean you're still checking I don't disappear?" asked Nico, sadly.

Percy shifted again, and Nico's heart plummeted. He should have known better. It was a foolish hope that Percy could feel anything other than contempt and mistrust for Nico.

"No," said Percy, simply enough that Nico almost believed him.

"Which bunk do you want?" Nico asked. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"What's the matter?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Nico lied, " Which bed?"

"Nico…"

"I don't know if there are any sheets. Do you have like a sleeping bag or something?"

"It's fine," said Percy, voice friendly, face warm, "I don't mind sharing."

'I do,' thought Nico.

"It's just for one night, isn't it?" said Percy.

"One night..." Nico repeated. He blinked. A whole night in bed with Percy, having him so close, and not be able to hold him. A whole night wishing they were an inch closer, that Percy's hand would move, just a little bit.

Percy toed off his shoes and pulled off his jumper. Nico followed suit.

Zagreus interrupted them.

**AN: Please take the time to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks again for reading and reviewing! So pleased people are enjoying this. I'm thinking hard about keeping the right balance between Percico and Zagreus' plottings. **

Within a second, Percy had leapt to his feet and drawn his sword.

"Stop!" Nico shouted at him, terrified for both of them, but more for Percy. Zagreus was a god, he would outclass Percy in a fight in a second.. "You have to listen to him first! Please!"

Percy glared at Zagreus, sword still drawn. "Well?" he said, "Nico says I should listen to you. So talk."

Zagreus held his head to one side. He seemed older, once again. Maybe like a teenager, thirteen or fourteen. He looked at Percy as though he were a mosquito: annoying enough to kill because of the itchy bite he might leave, but nothing more. "I could squash you like an ant, Percy Jackson," said Zagreus, voice steady and with a sneer, "You know this, and yet you continue to behave as though you are worthy of a second thought. It is an interesting quality, though I suspect it is founded by stupidity."

If Percy had been an animal, Nico suspected he would have snarled. As it was he had trouble keeping his temper. "I've defeated bigger and uglier than you, whatever your name is," he said. "Though I would like to know the name of your plastic surgeon. Whoever managed to staple you back together after you were digested by titans must be a genius."

"You looked me up," Zagreus said with a nod, "I'm impressed. I didn't think someone as rash as you could have learned to read."

"Yeah," said Percy, "all those Greek letters make perfect sense to me, but you can't even exist, can you?"

Zagreus smirked at him. "I'm standing in front of you, Percy Jackson, you can clearly see I exist. But I am perfectly willing to give a more thorough proof should you desire."

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, and though Nico wanted nothing more than to stop Percy talking right now, he also wanted to know the answer to that question.

"I am Zagreus," said Zagreus. "I was born to Zeus and Gaia, I was murdered by titans and I am reborn to take my rightful place."

"And what is your rightful place?" asked Percy with a sneer? "A prison in the underworld?"

Zagreus sighed. "You are a rude child," he said, voice growing in strength though not volume, "I can see what Nico likes about you, but you are very annoying. I do not wish to bind you again, but if you continue waving your weapon around you will give me no choice." The full strength of his black eyes burned on Percy. "Now sit down."

For the first time in his life, Nico saw Percy speechless. In fact, his knees wavered as though he were about to do exactly as he was told. But he managed to stay standing.

Zagreus raised an eyebrow. "A strong-willed, rude child," he said. "You are an impressive creature. But I have had enough. Sit."

This time, Percy dropped to the bed as though he had no choice, and looked surprised by himself. Zagreus looked satisfied, and turned his full dark gaze to Nico, who found himself shaking.

"Nico," Zagreus greeted, warmly.

Nico's heart was pounding. He had never met someone who could make Percy Jackson behave with the sheer power of his words and will. It was more than a cheap trick like the ropes. Zagreus was more than Zeus, all pride and rage like a storm. More than Kronos, all hatred and malice. There was something in Zagreus that Nico couldn't help but love.

"Who are you?" Nico asked. The question that had been plaguing him. If this… person wasn't Zagreus as he claimed, who was he?

"I have told you my name, Nico," said Zagreus.

"But Zagreus the god was destroyed," said Nico, "Chiron told us how. It shouldn't be possible for you to be here."

"But I am here, Nico," said Zagreus, "I remember being in my father's house, I remember being loved and cared for, and I remember being murdered. And I remember thousands of years as an infant, waiting in the underworld for you to free me. But I cannot tell you what happened in between those times. I did not exist."

"And you promise me you're not lying?" Nico asked. He knew it deep, down that, Zagreus was telling the truth, but he had to ask.

"I promise never to lie to you, Nico," said Zagreus. "You are my brother."

"Not if you're Zagreus," said Nico, "You're the son of Zeus. That makes you my cousin."

"I believe that I have been reborn to Hades," said Zagreus. "It is complicated. But you are my brother, Nico. I know that. I will take care of you. You will want for nothing."

"But what do you want, Zagreus?" Nico asked, fearfully. Fearfully, because he didn't know if he actually wanted an answer.

"I told you, Nico," said Zagreus, gently, "I want to save everyone."

"But what does that mean?" Nico asked, desperately. Percy words about giants and titans still rang in his ears.

"The gods of Olympus are petty, jealous, proud and foolish," said Zagreus. "One of them killed me through jealousy, and I know this is the least of their evils."

"They're our parents," said Nico. "Our family."

"And I have no wish to harm them," Zagreus replied, "I love my fathers and mothers, and feel no ill will to any of my family who have done me no harm."

"But you want to be rid of them?" Percy wasn't quite as cowed as he had seemed. He asked that question with no small amount of scorn, but only very quietly.

"I have warned you, Percy Jackson," said Zagreus. He clicked his fingers and the sheets under Percy wrapped around the lower half of his face.

"Percy!" shouted Nico, running to him.

"He is not harmed, Nico," Zagreus told him in a loud, clear voice. "He is perfectly able to breathe, but I do not wish him to interrupt our discussion again."

Percy was grabbing at the sheets, desperately, but Nico could hear him breathing, loudly in his panic, but clearly safely. Nico put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's OK, Percy," he said, "You're OK, calm down."

Zagreus stepped closer "Nico, I need to speak with you."

"Speak to me?" Nico repeated. "Look what you're doing!"

"He is fine," Zagreus snapped. "Come sit by me and listen to my request."

Nico couldn't just accept that. "Zagreus, let Percy go!"

"I am not hurting him," Zagreus insisted. "Come."

He put a hand on Nico's shoulder, and with a strength that took Nico by surprise, pulled him away from the panicking Percy.

"Nico, I need your help."

"My help?" Nico repeated, his attention still on Percy and his struggles.

"I need the support of a child of Hades, Poseidon or Zeus." Zagreus explained, gently.

"Why?" asked Nico, but he was still not able to pay full attention to Zagreus, "Look, Percy won't talk, can't you just…"

Zagreus did not seem interested in Percy's well being, "If I am to win control of the gods, I need power over them."

Nico closed his eyes. It was as he had dreaded; Zagreus was intending to attack Olympus.

Zagreus had both hands on Nico's shoulders, giving Nico every ounce of his attention: "I will reward you beyond measure, Nico. You will be powerful beyond your dreams, you will wish for nothing. Nico, I will make you a god." Nico could only stare at him. Zagreus was showing him more love and care than Nico had ever experienced. His eyes were alight with passion, "You will have everything you want, the world at your feet…"

Nico glanced at Percy. His eyes were wide. He was looking at Nico pleadingly. He was begging him without words.

"No," said Nico.

Zagreus didn't seem to hear, "You can have anyone you want, take any slave you choose, any…"

"No, Zagreus!" Nico repeated,

"You will live in paradise, decide the laws with me, make them fair…"

"No, Zagreus!" Nico repeated, "I will not fight my family."

Zagreus stopped and looked at him sadly.

But Nico didn't just need to say no to the suggestion, he needed Zagreus to see what he was doing. "Zagreus, look what you've done to Percy! How can I join your side? Against my father? Against my friends? Against people I care about?"

Zagreus frowned. He clicked his fingers and Nico heard the sheet fall away, and Percy scramble to his feet, ready to attack.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Nico," Zagreus said, darkly.

The edge to that voice made Nico shiver. He'd rejected the request of a being more than capable of destroying him. And Percy. In fact, the only reason Percy wasn't dead already was that Zagreus had listened to Nico. What if that was it now? What if Zagreus had no further use for either of them?

He felt Percy step up beside him, and slip a hand into his. Maybe he was having the same thoughts as Nico. Maybe both expected to die now.

"Don't worry," said Zagreus, "I understand. But you should know that I will find another way."

Percy's grip tightened as Zagreus' gaze shifted to him. "I can succeed with any child of the elder gods," said Zagreus. "If I offered you the world, Percy Jackson, would you side with me?"

"No," said Percy, though with only half of his usual confidence.

"Very well," said Zagreus. "There are other ways."

He disappeared with no further comment.

Nico gasped. He hadn't realised that he'd stopped breathing during those last few moments.

He heard Percy's equally relieved reaction, "I thought we were dead," he breathed.

"Yeah," said Nico, "me too."

Percy looked at him. "I'm proud of you," he said.

"What?" Nico asked, still thinking about what Zagreus would do next.

"For turning him down," said Percy, "For a moment there I…"

"You thought I would try to kill my own dad?" Nico finished for him.

"No…" Percy replied.

"Yes, you did," said Nico.

"Look, I just meant, I know he's persuasive…"

"I don't want to talk about this Percy," Nico snapped. "You know he just asked both of us to help him. Who do you think he'll go for next?"

"Dunno, maybe… Thalia?"

"Or Jason," said Nico, "or Hazel. And who knows if there's anyone else yet?"

"But none of them will agree," said Percy.

That caused another stab of annoyance in Nico, "Oh really?" he said sulkily, "you just said you'd thought I would."

"Nico!" Percy protested.

"No, it's fine," said Nico, unable to stop himself sounding like a whining teenager, "It's just me you don't trust. I get it."

"I do trust you, Nico!" Percy protested. "I just meant I could see how much you care for him."

"Oh whatever," said Nico, still stroppy, "what do we do now?"

Percy sighed. "What can we do?" he said. "It's too big for just me and you. You saw what happened, he told me to sit down and I just did! Like some kid! We need help."

"From who?" asked Nico, knowing the answer.

"The gods," said Percy.

Nico closed his eyes. Now he knew he was dead.

...xxx...xxx…

"What happened?" asked Prometheus as Zagreus appeared in their icy temporary home in Alaska.

"He does not yet understand my cause," said Zagreus, trying to stay calm. "That Jackson boy was with him, and Jackson is Nico's weakness. When I rule, Jackson will know what it is to be weak."

Prometheus smiled, "Not a fan of the 'saviour of Olympus', I see. A man after my own heart."

"Not at all," said Zagreus, "he is strong and loyal and brave. I simply intend to teach him some humility. One day he will fight as one of my trusted and loyal soldiers."

Prometheus looked at him sharply, "Percy Jackson is like a rat," hissed Prometheus, "he seems harmless, a pathetic human fighting a losing war, but he is clever and sneaky and..."

"I will not underestimate Percy Jackson," Zagreus interrupted. "This is exactly why I will one day have him at my side."

Prometheus sneered. Zagreus let it slide. The time would come to show them both their true place in the new order, but it would have to wait.

"The other children of the elder gods, give me their names," he instructed Prometheus.

The titan frowned. "What, no please?"

Zagreus regarded him steadily. Maybe now was the time to illustrate his superiority after all.

"Prometheus," he said, coldly, "you are a good advisor and wise. I value your counsel, but do not think for a moment that we are equals."

"You are a child," snapped Prometheus, "you succeed or fail by my support and you will do well to remember it."

Zagreus smiled. He understood this need to rebel. He did still look like a child, and it would be wounding to Prometheus' pride not to try to take charge. But he couldn't allow it to happen. "I heard, Prometheus, that my father had you chained to a rock and your liver repeatedly eaten by vultures for thousands of years."

Prometheus shivered at the word 'vultures' but otherwise showed no distress.

"What of it, boy?" he said, scornfully.

"I understand he needed the support of followers to do such a thing, to hold you down, to attach the chains..." said Zagreus, conversationally.

"Of course," Prometheus answered. "Followers you don't have, so don't you dare try to threaten me!"

"No," said Zagreus, "I have no followers, but you. But I do not need them."

He extended a hand. Prometheus watched him, still unimpressed, still trying to show his own power, but unable to sway Zagreus. His hand reached Prometheus' face where it hovered for a few moments.

"What are you d...?" Prometheus began.

Suddenly the titan froze. His face drooped with fear and confusion. He let out a whimper.

"Hush," said Zagreus, "This will not harm you. It is a punishment, but it will pass. When it is over you will be my advisor once more."

"What... what's..."

"Hush, Prometheus," Zagreus repeated, "Not long now."

Prometheus groaned. Before Zagreus' eyes, his hair grew and greyed, his skin shrivelled, his eyes dimmed. He gasped and drooped and wheezed until he stood before Zagreus a weak old man.

Zagreus released him.

The titan slipped to the floor, but Zagreus caught him and lowered him gently.

"Hush, Prometheus," he repeated when the titan wheezed, "I have simply aged you."

"Aged?" the titan repeated, voice a croak of misery.

"Yes," Zagreus confirmed, "I have stolen two hundred years of your life. But as your life is eternal this will not affect you greatly. You will return to strength soon enough and until then I will care for you."

The titan gasped, wheezed and coughed. He tried to move, but he was winded, tired and helpless.

"Hush," said Zagreus, "be still. I will feed you nectar and ambrosia. We will find a way to get to the other children when you are well again."

Prometheus swallowed around his dry throat, "You... you..."

"Hush now," Zagreus said. "I am here. I will look after you."

He shadow-travelled them to a bed where he held Prometheus' head in his lap and stroked hair from his eyes. The titan's whimpers diminished until he relaxed, and Zagreus plotted his next move.

...xxx...xxx...

"So we came to you," Percy finished. He'd recounted the whole sorry tale of their interactions with Zagreus to a frowning Chiron. Nico had sat silently by his side. He hadn't even bothered defending his actions in taking the kid in the first place, which Percy found intensely annoying. He was having a hard time not making Nico seem like a bad guy here.

"You did not tell me this straight away Percy," said Chiron, "I am disappointed that you did not feel you could trust me."

"Er..." said Percy, glancing once more at Nico, who stayed infuriatingly silent, "We thought he might be... you know... nice."

"This is still no reason not to tell me, Percy," said Chiron, his heavy eyes now shifting to Nico and assessing him. His meaning couldn't be clearer. He felt the blame for Percy's new found lack of candor lay at the feet of Nico di Angelo. And still Nico didn't defend himself.

"It wasn't distrust," Percy explained, "we didn't know what to think."

"And now we have a new deity trying to destroy Olympus," Chiron said quietly in that voice designed to make them feel bad. Percy felt Nico beside him, still motionless, still not even trying to fight his own corner. He'd battled Percy so vehemently since they'd met Zagreus that this silence was unsettling. Percy wondered if it was a sulk at being proved wrong, but Nico's depression seemed much more developed than such a childish emotion.

"I don't know if he's trying to destroy it exactly," said Percy, because he thought it was what Nico would have answered before he gave up. "He said he didn't wish them harm."

Chiron's shoulders were stiff, his face serious and stern. "If he speaks the truth then he is Zagreus, prophesied to bring about the destruction of Zeus. This is a threat we must treat as seriously as we did the titans or the giants."

"And the one who gave him freedom must be treated as the traitor he is," said an angry, vicious voice at the door way.

Percy flinched at the sound. A furious Dionysus stood in the doorway, eyes glowing and his entire being buzzing. Percy knew what was coming. He stood, ready to run, but he could already hear the vines creaking through the floorboards. They crept up his legs, silently but far stronger than such tiny plants should be. He struggled, but they held fast, and he could see the same happening to Nico beside him, but the son of Hades didn't even bother to move. He seemed to just submit to this treatment.

"What are you going to do?" Percy asked the god of wine. Nico's silence and depression seemed to be stealing his own fight, and no insubordination came to mind.

"I'm going to drag you before the council of course," said Dionysus, a nasty smirk on his mouth, "It's time they knew the truth about their golden Percy Jackson."

**AN: Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for reading/reviewing/favouriting/following and PMing me about this story!**

**Short chapter and focus of Percy/Nico, but don't worry, there is still plenty of gorgeous Percico to come, and lots of danger and angst for them to struggle against.**

**Enjoy!**

Dionysus was as good as his word. They appeared in the streets of Olympus, Nico and Percy still bound. Chiron was left behind; maybe Dionysus was worried he would try to speak on Percy's behalf.

He physically dragged the half-bloods through the streets. Muses, gods, beautiful creatures of all types turned and stared. Percy scowled at anyone who dared, but mostly tried to kill Dionysus with a look.

"Looks like the news will spread, Jackson," Dionysus sneered, "How embarrassing for Poseidon and Hades. They always think their kids are so great. About time they paid the price for ignoring my children."

He was telling the truth. Percy could already see the rumours spreading, the muses dashing about, satyrs darting from creature to creature to spread the tale. Though the tale wasn't entirely right yet, he could hear murmurs of 'Dionysus has gone mad!' and 'Kidnapped child of Poseidon!' No mention of Nico, of course. Children of Hades still seemed to be invisible.

Dionysus dragged them, arms bound to their sides, only managing to take tiny steps due to the ropes of vines on their legs. Percy cringed with each new face that appeared and sneered, a feeling that only trebled when they entered the, thankfully empty, throne room, the place in which he had been triumphant and lorded and thanked most graciously. The place he'd been offered immortality.

"I won't speak to anyone except my father," said Percy, simply.

Dionysus sneered. "You don't need to say anything, I'm more than capable of explaining what happened to my father."

Percy's spine seemed to turn to ice. Zeus would not listen to a word he or Nico said. He could save that god's life a million times, and he would still suspect Percy of treachery. This was all the excuse he needed to blow them both to smithereens.

"Fuck," he mumbled. He looked at Nico, who had completely stopped reacting at all. It was a very bad sign indeed.

"Father!" called Dionysus, "Father you need to hear this!"

"What is this racket?" demanded an angry voice. Not Zeus'. Female.

"Queen Hera," said Dionysus with a small bow, "I have news my Lord father Zeus will wish to hear."

Hera surveyed Nico and Percy coldly. Percy couldn't help thinking of what happened to Zagreus. An innocent child, torn apart and devoured because of Hera's jealousy. "You will tell me why you have bound one of my champions," said Hera.

"They are traitors, Queen Hera," Dionysus hissed excitedly, "they have sided with our enemies."

"No we haven't!" snapped Percy.

Dionysis ignored him, "They released someone who would like to see us all dead."

"No! Really, we haven't!" Percy protested,

"Who did he side with?" Hera asked, looking Percy up and down. She looked more curious than alarmed.

"I … would like to tell my father," Dionysus tried.

"Speak, Dionysus," said Hera, coldly, but with a warm smile that should have put everyone at the ease but instead sent shivers down Percy's spine.

"Well, er… it's…. there's…." Dionysus seemed lost. But one glare at Percy seemed to bring back his bile. "This bastard has resurrected Zagreus!"

"Er, that's not even slightly true!" Percy protested.

"Shut up, brat!" snapped Dionysus.

But Hera's face was a mask of horror. "Quiet!" she snapped, voice strained. "You will repeat yourself Dionysus, exactly as you spoke before."

"But it's not true!" Percy protested "I didn't resurrect anyone! Neither of us did!"

"You said a name!" Hera hissed, with fury that shook the room. "You will say it again!"

No one rushed to obey. Percy didn't because he was sulking. Maybe Dionysus had realised the dangers in Hera's voice.

Nico took over. It was a great relief to Percy who'd begun to suspect his friend was completely gone. But this tone was a frightening one.

"He said Zagreus," Nico told her, "You know, the one you murdered, the one who was destined to rule over everything. That Zagreus."

Hera didn't look angry. Her face flashed pure white, and Percy liked to think it was fear. Except scared people did scary things, so scared gods were definitely a problem.

"He was devoured by titans!" she hissed. "How can he be alive?"

Nico sneered at her. Maybe knowing he was going to die had made him fearless. "I don't know, but he knows what you did. He's getting stronger. He's not a baby anymore, Hera."

The goddess was shaken, but she still had fire in her eyes, "You dare to threaten me?"

"I don't need to," Nico replied simply.

Hera almost began to glow with fear and rage. "Silence!" she screeched. "Who have you told of this?"

But her question was lost to the arrival of gods. They appeared in their thrones, curiosity on their faces. Percy saw his father appear in his chair, no small amount of anger on his face. "You'd better have an excuse for this, Dionysus," Poseidon growled.

"I assure you, I have more than that," said Dionysus, excitedly.

Hera's expression morphed into one of thoughtfulness, but only for a moment. Before the council chamber was even full, she had disappeared.

Zeus appeared in a suit that looked like it had been woven from silk it was so splendid. He still did not appreciate the sight of Percy. "Well?" he said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"These…" began Dionysus, obviously ready to insult them and watch them be blasted by a vengeful god, but something made Percy interrupt him.

"Zagreus is alive," he shouted.

A ripple went around the throne room. The gods swapped glances, muttered to each other. It may have been anger from some, and certainly Percy noticed Ares' hands ball into fists and his eyes glow red, but he watched his father.

Poseidon had turned to Zeus, concern in his eyes. He didn't seem angry, just surprised and concerned for his brother. This was unusual.

Zeus on the other hand just stared at Percy.

"Zagreus?" he repeated.

"Yes," said Percy, trying to appear confident. "Zagreus is alive. I have seen him myself."

"My son, Zagreus?" said Zeus, and Percy saw an emotion in him that looked unfamiliar. In fact, Percy could barely place it.

"Nico found him " said Percy, "and brought him to safety. He's probably an adult by now, but I don't know where…"

"My son is alive!" Zeus repeated, "Poseidon, Zagreus is alive."

"I heard," said Poseidon, with a small smile.

And Zeus laughed. A great joyous sound that set the throne room fidgeting once more. There were frowns and mutterings from the other gods, and Athena stood, gracefully as she always did.

"Father, I would remind you that Zagreus is foretold to…"

"Bah!" shouted Zeus, his voice ringing and bright, "The prophecy never said it was Zagreus! I'm just as suspicious of the rest of you, if not more so."

Athena bowed her head, "I understand father, but Zagreus…"

"You will not speak ill of him, Athena," Zeus instructed, voice now with an edge. "If he is seen, he must be welcomed with open arms!"

"And if he arrives with armies at the gates?" asked Ares, a weapon in hand shifting between cross bow, sword and machine gun.

"Then we welcome the armies with feasting!" shouted Zeus. "Free those demigods. We celebrate those who brought my son back to life!"

Percy, who couldn't believe his luck, turned to Nico who looked just as stunned. Dionysus looked pissed off. "Father, if he plots your destruction…"

"He will not, Dionysus!" roared Zeus. "He may plot Hera's but never mine. Where has my darling wife got to anyway?"

A few faces looked around, but no one responded. Zeus didn't really seem to care. He shouted for wine, nectar, ambrosia, 'whatever the humans eat' and then descended his throne and shrank to normal size to remove Nico and Percy's bonds himself and shake their hands. Percy stayed close to Nico's side. Zeus was ecstatic, Poseidon grinned at him proudly, but many of the gods looked ready to murder them.

...xxx...xxx…

Prometheus came back to himself within hours. He had spent the time clinging to Zagreus, helplessly, and when he was well again, he kept that look of hopeless need. It was a powerful combination, to bring someone down to nothing and then build them back up again, to be master and carer. Prometheus was unlikely to challenge him again.

"I'm sorry," were the first coherent words the titan managed.

Zagreus nodded and smiled. "You have done well, Prometheus," he said. "Now I am in need of your counsel once more."

Prometheus nodded enthusiastically. "Anything, Zagreus, anything."

"I failed to win the support of Nico or the Jackson boy. But nor did I wish them harm."

"They are free?" Prometheus asked, "Then they will go to the Olympians!"

"I assumed as much," said Zagreus. "So my arrival is no longer a secret. There are those amongst the Olympians who wish me dead."

"There are those amongst the Olympians who have killed you," said Prometheus, worry in his voice. "We must arm you."

Zagreus nodded. So much he had realised by himself, but a weapon suitable for the future ruler of all would be difficult to procure..

"There is a weapon!" said Prometheus, "your father had it made for you! It is perfection."

"I think I remember it," said Zagreus, "black pommel, golden, silver…"

"That's the one," Prometheus grinned, "forged from celestial bronze and imperial gold, with a core of stygian iron."

Zagreus smiled at Prometheus' enthusiasm, "Where is it?"

Prometheus' smile diminished. "I don't know."

Zagreus scowled. Why bring it up when he didn't know?

"But there's more!" said Prometheus urgently, "The gods and titans, they all have Roman aspects."

"Yes, I know of this," said Zagreus.

"And do you know of yours?" Prometheus asked, eyes bright with pleasure at being able to give new information to his master.

"I don't have one," said Zagreus, "I died before the Romans."

"Not true, Zagreus," said Prometheus, "your Roman aspect was born from your death."

Zagreus was speechless for a moment. Was that even possible?

"His name is Aion," said Prometheus, "he caused a lot of trouble for many years. He kept possessing demigods."

"Possessing?" Zagreus asked, curiously.

"He has no physical form," Prometheus explained, "so whenever he could, he would take the body of a child of an elder god. That was his trick. It caused many problems, of course, and the other gods didn't appreciate it. Athena finally decided to imprison him inside…"

"My sword," Zagreus finished, "Aionia Kanonas."

Prometheus was grinning now, "Aionia Kanonas."

...xxx...xxx…

"No, I love you more," whispered Piper, her face a gentle, beautiful smile, as she lay on their glorious king-sized bed in her father's empty mansion.

"No," Jason replied, a hand running through her hair, "I love you more."

"No!" Piper half scolded, half laughed, all soft eyes and soft hair, "I love you more!"

"I think you'll find…" Jason started, then stopped up short. "Juno?"

"Juno?" said Piper, with a frown.

"Yes dear, Juno," said Juno, her voice cold and impatient, "I am in need of my champion."

Jason stood, always the soldier, even when he'd been expecting some sex. "My lady," he greeted, respectfully.

Piper didn't stand, but her expression grew sulkier.

"We are under attack, Jason," Juno said, with an uncharacteristic lack of preamble. "I need you, my champion, to defend Olympus."

Jason nodded. It was what he did, after all. "Attack by whom?" he asked.

"An old enemy," said Juno, "One that would steal my husband's throne, take my children's birthright, destroy my family."

"A titan?" Jason asked, "giant?"

"A usurper!" hissed Juno, "a pretender! A cuckoo in my nest! And you, my faithful hero, will lead an army against him."

Jason looked at Piper, still stretched out on their bed, looking at him through her curtain of dark hair. He was incredibly tempted to say no. But Jason wasn't that guy. He was a hero first and a lover second. He was a soldier of Rome, and he would always put that first.

"I am yours to command, my Queen," he said, and bowed once more. He saw his patron smile, and felt proud to serve.

...xxx...xxx…

Annabeth was beginning to get worried. She hadn't spoken to Percy in more than a day. He'd been gone overnight, without a word. This quest which he had refused to speak of, how long would it take? Was it deadly? She knew how many times they'd nearly died on quests for the gods. Percy may be the strongest demigod around, but he was far from invincible. He'd lost his invulnerability long ago, and Annabeth couldn't stop imagining all the many grisly ways Percy could be hurt. Or worse.

She sat up, trying to read books, trying to make wedding plans, trying to choose a dress. None of it was successful. She was too distracted by far.

It was while she was trying to make some breakfast, another task she could barely make herself care about, that she heard it. Someone was in her living room, moving around as though they hadn't a care in the world.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, and darted through the apartment.

She burst into the living room, only to be confronted by Athena, dressed in her Greek majesty. She held a long thin package in her hand, and had a serious expression on her face.

"Mom?" said Annabeth, not quite sure what else to say.

"Annabeth, my daughter," Athena greeted, "I have asked much from you in the past. You have proven yourself the bravest and most resourceful of my children, and I hate to add to your burden. However…"

"What?" asked Annabeth. She knew better than to promise her help. Athena's expression was intense. She was not the confused being who had sent Annabeth after the Parthenon. But neither was she calm and in control.

"I have taken something. It was not against the old rules; it did not belong to anyone when I took it, but now…" she looked at the thin package in her hand. "I cannot predict what is to come. I have wisdom and strategy, but he is unknown to me. I do not know what he will do."

"Who?" asked Annabeth.

"His name is Zagreus," said Athena, "he was dead but now, thanks to that boy I keep telling you to stay away from, he is not. He will want this. I cannot keep it, it will contravene the ancient laws, and it will not be prudent to be found with it. My daughter, there is no one in the world I trust above you."

Annabeth couldn't help but be touched. It was rare to hear such praise from someone as proud and detached as her mother. But she was not foolish. She understood that this task was dangerous.

"You wish me to hide that?" she asked, "From this Zagreus?"

"Not for long," Athena assured her, "just until I can find a better hiding place."

"How long will that take?"

"A day, no more," said the goddess, "my daughter, I know I ask much..."

"I'll do it," said Annabeth. If Percy could take on secret dangerous quests without her knowledge then so could Annabeth. She would fight for her mother. She already had.

"You understand this is dangerous, Annabeth," Athena warned, "he may come for it, and I will not be able to protect you if he does."

"Mother," said Annabeth, with a confident smirk, "I am your daughter. I am more than capable of hiding a package."

Athena looked at her with pride, and Annabeth felt her chest swell with pleasure.

"My daughter, you must promise me something else," Athena added.

"What?" asked Annabeth, though more than ready to swear the same.

"You must not let Percy know of this. Do you promise?"

Annabeth lost some of her confidence. Percy was her rock. How could she lie to him?

"Percy cannot be trusted, Annabeth," Athena explained in hushed tones, "his loyalty has been stolen."

"That's not true," Annabeth complained. "He's…"

"He is not everything you think he is, Annabeth," Athena snapped. "You must promise me, you must not let him touch this. Do you understand?"

"Mother…" Annabeth protested.

"Do you understand?"

Annabeth waivered for only a moment. She thought of Percy, on his quest, away from her without a word and refusing to tell her why. There was no reason to be faithful to him over her mother.

Besides, it would only be for a few days.

"I understand," she said, "And I promise, Percy will not find out what you ask of me."

Athena had never looked prouder of her. Annabeth loved that look.

**AN: love reviews...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again if you reviewed/PMed/Favourited/Followed. Here's some more! **

**I think I'm beginning to write more slowly, so I could do with all the encouragement you can throw at me!**

The party was in full swing. Dozens of minor gods and nymphs danced around the Olympian streets, music blaring, Percy watched with an open mouth, his eyes wide. This was an unexpected turn of events.

Nico looked equally surprised. Nymphs kept flirting with him, and he was smiling at them. The whole thing made Percy uncomfortable. It didn't feel right to watch people trying to get close to Nico. In fact he wanted to push them away. He was aware that feeling was unreasonable.

"You OK, man?" he kept asking, unnecessarily, in an attempt to get Nico's attention back to him. Whenever he did, Nico turned to him with a half-smile. Those dark eyes were distracting him right now. There'd been a moment in the Hades cabin when he'd nearly got lost in them. Almost stopped breathing and lay on the bed with his legs open. Or pushed Nico into that position.

Which was ridiculous, because he was both straight and in definite love with Annabeth. Aphrodite herself had manipulated his relationship with Annabeth. He'd remembered Annabeth's name when he had forgotten everything else. He loved Annabeth, wanted to sleep with no one but Annabeth. There was no part of him that wanted any sort of physical relationship with Nico. At all.

Honest.

"Yeah, course," said Nico with a beautiful smile. "What do you think will happen now?"

Percy shrugged as a nymph tried to feed him grapes. "Maybe they'll send out a search party for him? And bring him here to Zeus?"

"Hmm." Nico didn't look convinced. "Not if Zagreus expects them to attack him."

That was a point. If Zagreus attacked before he knew he was welcome, then what would happen? Maybe they wouldn't avoid a war after all.

He looked around them. Zeus was getting drunk and flirting with a gaggle of nymphs. Poseidon was watching his brother thoughtfully, but Percy could see no sign of Hera. Or Athena. Or Ares.

"I wonder where Persephone is," Nico said aloud, "she should be here around now, she leaves my father in spring."

"Yes," said Percy, "that's a point. Your dad's going to be pissed."

He saw Nico shiver, but the only answer he got was "Well, we never told where we actually found him, did we?"

"And I can't say because of the oath, but someone will ask, eventually," Percy pointed out. "What are we going to say?"

Nico bit his lip worriedly, "I…"

"Percy!" called Poseidon, strolling over and looking friendly.

"Hi Dad," said Percy, smiling. They'd barely spoken for years, but that was nothing new.

"I hear congratulations are in order!" the sea god said, with a smile.

Percy shifted, awkwardly. He didn't like praise for something he didn't do. But he was still a bit scared of everything blowing up in their faces, and didn't want to place everything at Nico's feet just yet. "Er, we just… you know… found him."

"No, I mean the wedding, my boy!" said Poseidon with a grin. "Annabeth finally making an honest man of you."

"Oh, yeah," said Percy. He probably should have realised that. Normal people probably did think about their imminent wedding plans when they were being congratulated by a relative. "Thanks," he said, anyway. "Er… did we send you an invite?"

Poseidon smiled, "Yes, I received the invite, thank you."

Percy was about to ask whether he intended to come, but noticed Nico staring at the floor. Percy reacted to that sad expression without thinking.

"Hey Nico, dance with me," he said.

Nico's head snapped up. "What?"

"Come on!" Percy called, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the dancing. He himself was a terrible dancer, and he suspected Nico wasn't any better, but they still found a rhythm and wriggled, and laughed and stood closer and closer.

By the time Percy realised he'd somehow put a hand on Nico's hip, Persephone appeared beside them.

"Someone wants a word," she hissed, grabbing them both. They didn't have a chance to try to escape, because within a second they were in the throne room of the underworld.

"Ow!" Percy protested, "that hurt my arm!"

Persephone let them go, but with a none too small shove. They stumbled, and grabbed each other to stay upright.

"Welcome back, nephew," sneered Hades. "Something you want to share?"

"Er, did you want the chicken or the onion tart?" Percy asked.

"What?" snapped Hades.

"The meal at the wedding, we need to know how many vegetarian options to provide."

Hades face went red, "You… shut up!"

"Well, that would make it hard for me to tell you anything," said Percy.

Nico intervened before Percy could earn himself instant death from sheer cheek, "Father, Percy didn't do anything wrong..."

"Except hide the child he knew I was looking for, then tell Zeus and Poseidon about him before he told me, exactly the opposite of my wishes!"

Percy couldn't help but add, "Ah, but I didn't mention anything about you losing a baby, so technically I didn't break any oaths."

"He tried to bring us both to you, father!" Nico protested, ignoring Percy's new attempt at inducing god fury, "But Zagreus bound him and…"

"And he plots against me!" Hades shouted.

"No!" Nico cried, "He just tried to look after me!"

"Don't think that you're not in trouble, young man!" Hades growled.

"Dad, I'm twenty!" Nico protested.

"I can still send you to your room!"

"Dad!" moaned Nico. "I took Zagreus, I looked after him, and I let him go! Percy did nothing to upset you! Let him go."

"Not likely!" Hades replied.

"Dad!"

Percy leaned against a wall. This was probably going to last a while.

* * *

Zagreus hadn't moved in hours. This was going to be difficult, and he needed perfect concentration.

He needed his Roman half; Aion. He couldn't imagine having another self, but he somehow knew that this was part of him. Aion had a different personality, a different way of being, but he belonged to Zagreus. As soon as he found Aion, he would be stronger than he'd ever thought possible. But finding him was not going to be easy.

He spent his fourth consecutive hour trying to feel Aion. He didn't really know where to start. He could be on Olympus, or Earth, or anywhere else. Zagreus imagined he'd know if Aion had been in the underworld with him, but even that wasn't certain. And even then, Aion was locked inside a sword, and it was possible that he could not find him this way at all.

He called for his Roman self. Not with words, but with thoughts. He guessed Alaska was an unlikely place for Athena to have hidden him, so he sent the ripples across the world, and waited for a reply. He listened and listened and listened.

It took an age before he could hear Aion. Then another before he could figure out where the reply was coming from. But at least it came. Aion craved him, too, needed him to join them together, to fuse, to become greater than they could be separately.

Now he need only follow that call.

...xxx...xxx…

Jason marched through New Rome with purpose. He knew his mission, and he'd never felt right when he didn't have one. He'd been a soldier for as long as he could remember, following orders, thinking up strategy, preparing for battle. Life with Piper was like some kind of dream: loving and warm and beautiful, and somehow misty and confused. This was clearer. A mission to protect the world and to serve the gods. A chance to make his father notice him.

He summoned the senate, a dozen or so kids in purple togas looking uncomfortable. They all knew of Jason Grace, former praetor. There were some who were still suspicious of him: he'd become almost Greek in his fighting style, seemed to return to Camp Half-blood far more than he returned to Camp Jupiter. Though his mission had been a success, he had still gone to the forbidden lands of Greece and Rome. But Jason knew he had right on his side - he was given this mission by Juno herself.

By the end of the meeting he had an army at his back. Veterans, too, formed ranks as he marched. It seemed Juno had appeared to them in dreams, instructing them to follow, to fight the threat to Western Civilization that Zagreus posed. And though Jason had not been told where to march, he found his way was shown by cows and peacocks, the sacred animals of Hera. It led them North to a military base. The commander was a veteran of Camp Jupiter, third generation and mostly untroubled by monsters, but strong and brave. He knew they were coming; Juno had appeared before him in person to instruct him. The whole camp was put under Jason's command. Human soldiers confused by the arrival of so many teenagers led by a man with no known military history were told that this was a secret mission backed by the CIA. Jason was confused - mortals were never a part of the god's plans, but he realised the base had dozens of aircraft, ready to transport them hundreds of miles. He instructed everyone to get a good night's sleep. In the morning, Juno could return with instructions on where they were needed.

In an officer's simple room, he tried to sleep too, to ready himself for the following day, but dreams kept plaguing him. Some were Juno, trying to prepare him for battle, some were of battle itself, but some were inexplicable. A voice in the night, from the cold and far away. A voice that slotted within him perfectly. A leader, a lover, a fighter.

"Aion," called the voice.

And in the night he heard a reply. Colder, meaner, more dangerous. It hissed through the night in all directions.

"Zagreus," it replied.

...xxx...xxx...

Nico and Hades seemed to argue most of the night, and probably for some of the next day. Nico had to be exhausted. Percy certainly was. He'd fallen asleep a couple of times as he sat next to the argueent, only to be woken by nightmares and terror, no doubt presents from an angry Hades, particularly if the god's satisfied smirk was anything to go by.

The argument itself seemed to be going round in circles. But it focused on four main points

1) Zagreus was or wasn't out to get them.

2) Hades had betrayed Zeus by hiding him in the first place.

3) Nico had betrayed Hades by taking him.

4) Whether or not Percy should ever be allowed to see the light of day again

When Nico was almost dead on his feet from exhaustion, Percy asked, "But how did you even come to have him?"

"That's not of your business, bastard," snapped Hades.

"Dad!" Nico groaned. "We need to know! What if he isn't Zagreus?"

"Oh, he's Zagreus," sighed Hades.

"But how did he end up here?" Percy asked.

"I gave birth to him, of course!" snapped Persephone. Percy had almost forgotten she was there. She'd stayed out of the argument, sat back and watched father and son back and forth without comment.

"Hang on!" said Percy, "Chiron said Gaia was his mother!"

"And he was reborn to me!" Persephone told him, as though she were telling a particularly stupid child that one plus one is two.

"But..." Percy started, and then stopped. But what? Was there a sensible 'but' he could add?

"Gaia tricked her into drinking a potion," snapped Hades, "we think it may have been made from Zagreus' heart. She was already pregnant, but when the babe was born, he told us he was Zagreus. He asked to see Zeus. What was I supposed to do?"

"Take him to see Zeus?" Nico suggested.

"You know Hera would simply have plotted against him once more. And there was that stupid prophecy. If Zagreus overthrows Zeus, do you think he will stop there? He'd have taken down me too! And Poseidon, brat, before you get all overexcited."

"Not necessarily," said Percy.

"Well, it hardly matters now!" snapped Hades. "Maybe one day I would have been able to make a deal with the boy, but not now! Not now my own son has thrown me to the dogs!"

"You kept him locked up for thousands of years!" Nico growled, "with no one! With nothing!"

"Hardly," Hades growled, looking furious that Nico would have suggested such a thing. "I checked on him regularly. He had the best wet nurse to have ever died!"

"You kept him a baby!" Nico cried.

"Seeing a bit of yourself in him, are you boy?" said Hades, and if he had any emotion at that moment, it was defensiveness. "You know I did that for your safety! You saw what nearly happened!"

"Look, guys," said Percy, "You've been arguing all night! And humans need sleep!"

Hades folded his arms, "He started it!" he said, sulkily.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Right, we need sleep!" he said. "Can we go home or something?"

"Bah," said Hades, "We'll continue this tomorrow. Go, sleep, you petty humans."

"Petty?" Percy repeated, thinking that was the biggest bit of hypocrisy he could imagine.

"Bah!" Hades repeated and waved his hand. The room disappeared, except for Percy and Nico, and was replaced by a simple but comfortable looking bedroom. It was dark, like the Hades cabin had been, but clean. The air smelt pleasant, and there was an array of beautiful fruits in one corner.

"Yeah, don't eat that," said Nico.

"Wasn't planning to," Percy replied. "So, shall we..."

He pointed at the bed. Just the one. It seemed like hours ago when he'd felt a thrill at the idea of sharing a bed with Nico, but right now he had other priorities. Sleep. Sleep was very, very necessary. Nico, who'd looked ready to explode when it was first mentioned, now simply nodded.

They got in on either side, having stripped off their outer layers of clothing. It didn't seem even slightly strange to be so close to each other. They listened to each other's breathing and slipped off into comfortable dreams.

They woke up closer than they fell asleep.

* * *

"Zagreus," Aion called.

The night had passed, and Zagreus had travelled through it. He didn't shadow travel, for fear of losing him, of not finding his Roman half again. He had gone through Canada at such a speed that no one would have seen him pass even if they could see through the mist, pausing every dozen miles to check for the sound. Still so soft, but getting louder and louder.

He skirted the border between Canada and the USA. The gods were more than able to enter Canada, he could feel that in the air, and he could feel the gods of the cold weather were there permanently, but they were less likely to notice him there, and until he had Aion and his sword, he was not ready for his presence to be felt.

He crossed the great lakes in a handful of strides, and leapt across the border at Toronto. He then traversed the wilds of New York State, following the sound, towards the great city of New York itself.

And still Aion called his name.

He stalked the streets, the tall buildings got in his way so he walked up the sides and over the tops, until he stood upon the building he knew was the right one. He could feel the power of his weapon and his Roman self in the very air around him. He only took a moment to enjoy the feeling, before he walked down the side of the building.

He read the names on the buzzers curiously. This building seemed exactly the same as the others he could see. Why would the mortals who lived here have his sword?

He saw a name that gave it away.

'Jackson'.

That meddlesome little brat. Zagreus would boil his head in oil. He would have him publicly flogged! He would tie his limbs to four horses and send them galloping in opposite directions.

Except Nico loved the presumptuous brat. Zagreus would have to have a word. He could keep Jackson alive if Nico really wanted him, but he was going to be nothing more than a fly when the new order came in. A dog for everyone to kick. Maybe he could make him sleep in a kennel and drink from a bowl on the floor.

He rang the doorbell. He heard the sound in a far off part of the building, way up over his head. It jangled nastily, and he heard the early morning sounds of people being woken up. Padded feet moved upstairs, the light feet of a slim female, and then a voice sounded, both up with the building, and here in the street with a metallic edge.

"Hello?"

Female voice, too. Definitely not Jackson.

"Hi," said Zagreus, voice a pleasant mix of Jackson's and Nico's - between their frequencies, between their accents, "Is Percy home?"

"No, he's gone away for a bit" replied the woman. "Can I help?"

"Well, sure," said Zagreus, putting a smile into his voice, "I think he has something of mine. A package."

"Package?" said the woman, and Zagreus didn't fail to spot the crack of panic in her voice.

"Yeah," replied Zagreus, "long, thin..."

"Who is this?" the woman snapped, and now she sounded really scared, like he'd held a sword to her throat scared. Maybe Percy Jackson hadn't stolen his sword after all.

He thought back to what he knew of Percy Jackson. He was getting married. Did he know the girl's name? Had Nico mentioned it?

"Are you... Annabeth?" he asked. He remembered the name, mentioned in the argument he'd heard through the bathroom door.

"Who are you?" Annabeth repeated, still fearful but definitely brave. Zagreus could tell that she wouldn't just hand over her prize.

"I'm a friend of Percy's," said Zagreus, he thought through the names Nico had suggested before, "Peter."

The intercom switched off, but he heard some colourful swearing from the apartment itself. Then the intercom switched on again.

"Percy's not here," said Annabeth, "why don't you come back later?"

"So you can run away?" said Zagreus.

Annabeth didn't have an instant answer to that.

Zagreus smiled, reverting to his normal voice. "Annabeth, I know you have what I'm after."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Annabeth breathed.

"Sure you do," said Zagreus, "you have my sword. I want it back."

"I don't have any sword!" said Annabeth, "Come back later."

"Annabeth," said Zagreus, "you're brave, I like that. Join me, hand over Aion and I won't have to kill you."

"I don't have any sword!" Annabeth repeated.

"Yes you do!" Zagreus growled, "Did Percy give it to you?"

"No!" Annabeth cried, and that at least didn't sound like a lie, "I don't have any sword. You need to go now. Don't think for a moment I am defenceless!"

"I think you are Annabeth," Zagreus told her coldly, "you are a single demigod trying to stand between a god and his weapon. This is not a battle you can win."

The intercom snapped off. Zagreus suspected he wouldn't get another answer, so pushed the front door of the building until it snapped open, and entered. He followed the sound of panic and Aion. Maybe she'd grabbed the sword. A door opened on the floor above, so Zagreus leapt over the balcony in time to see a blond girl gasp at the sight of him and slam the door closed once more.

"Annabeth, you have nowhere to run," said Zagreus, "you cannot climb a building as I can. You cannot leap to the street and survive, you cannot hide behind a wooden door. Give up Annabeth. I only want my sword."

He didn't get an answer, just a few sounds of running. With one finger, he smashed open the door.

There was a sudden silence in the apartment. The girl was no where to be seen, either.

"Annabeth," he crooned, "Annabeth?"

He heard her breathing, shuffling. She was in a room, slightly further off.

"Do you know where your fiancée is?" he part said, part sang, "Do you know what he's… up to?"

The breathing didn't change, the shuffling didn't change. He stepped onwards, towards the sound, but with no rush.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Hades will let him live?" Zagreus said, thoughtfully, "and of course, Hera will not be best pleased with him now, either."

He moved into another room, this one with a bed, neatly made. The sound was coming from a further door, some kind of cupboard. "I wonder if he's fucking Nico yet," Zagreus said.

As he suspected, a very sudden intake of breath came from behind him, in the doorway, back the way he came. He spun and in a second, he had taken the invisible girl by the neck.

"You are clever, aren't you?" he said. "I could do with someone like you in my army." He strolled to the cupboard and pulled out a small box. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's called a cell phone, dumbass," said invisible Annabeth.

"Clever, brave, and I see you've learned your manners from Percy," Zagreus smirked

Annabeth let out a frustrated wail, "Who are you?" she demanded, "I don't know what you want! I can fight anyone when I know who they are!"

"I'm Zagreus," said Zagreus, "And where is my sword?"

"I don't know!" Annabeth hissed.

"I can hear him, Annabeth," Zagreus whispered, "I will find him anyway. If you tell me, maybe you get to leave in one piece."

Annabeth sobbed. She struggled in his grip, and he felt invisible legs kicking him. Then the blond reappeared, pulling a purple hat from her head. She glared at him, furiously.

She spat in his face.

When Zagreus left the apartment a few minutes later, he had his sword in hand and he knew there was one less person to oppose him.

**Please review. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Slightly shorter chapter, apologies, but as I say, we're getting into the harder bits to write. Thanks for getting this far. Enjoy. **

When Zagreus returned to Alaska with his new acquisitions, Prometheus' response was a raised eyebrow and a congratulations.

"Now, all you need is a child of the elder gods," he said, "Are you going to try di Angelo again?"

"Not yet," said Zagreus, "the other one, what's his name?"

"Jason Grace," said Prometheus, with a sneer. "He is powerful, too, destroyed Kronos' throne, killed the titan..."

"He will not be my enemy," Zagreus stated.

Prometheus fidgeted, ready to tell bad news but nervous about doing it, "I must warn you, Zagreus, he is loyal to Hera, though he calls her Juno," the titan said, "if she knows of your return, she will go to him before anyone else. She expects his loyalty as though he were her own son."

"Children grow up," said Zagreus, "yesterday I was a child, now I am grown."

"Yes, Zagreus," said Prometheus with a bow of his head that indicated his acquiescence.

"Prometheus, I need a home," said Zagreus. "This place is not fit for the future ruler of all. We will build a citadel."

Prometheus blinked, "With what?" he asked, looking more worried than anything.

"I will gather supplies, and this will get us started," he said, pointing towards one of his acquisitions.

Prometheus looked at it, too, and again, nodded.

"As you say, Hera will send Jason after me. We must have defences ready before he arrives," Zagreus smiled. "I still hope to change Nico's mind."

"You need to get him away from Jackson, if you wish for him to join you," said Prometheus.

Zagreus nodded. "Come, we have much to do."

He led Prometheus to the place he wished to build his home, and they planned it.

...xxx...xxx...

Nico woke up to something digging into his thigh.

It probably should have been uncomfortable, but for the life of him Nico couldn't even think about moving away from it. He shifted, and then put a hand behind him and pushed it over so it slipped between his legs. That was much more comfortable.

A hand rested on his hip, and Nico put his hand on top. It felt very nice, warm and heavy. The bed shifted, and warm breath caressed the back of his neck.

Then he realised what it was. Suddenly he was very very awake. Something told him Percy wasn't though.

He sprang forward and fell painfully out of the bed. Percy groaned in his sleep at the loss of Nico's body, and rolled over, and Nico tried desperately not to linger on the thought of Percy's cock being so near his arse.

And no way could he let himself believe it was Nico's arse that had made Percy's cock so hard. Percy was a young man. He probably forgot he wasn't sleeping with Annabeth as he slept. That was all. Probably.

And Nico was imagining it all. Sleeping in the same bed when there was not another on place to sleep did not mean anything except a need to be comfy. In fact, it suggested the opposite of what Nico wanted it to mean, because it meant that far from thinking of Nico as a potential partner, Percy thought of him as a harmless family member. And they were cousins. And as Nico's only other relation currently hated him, that should be a good thing.

It wasn't. Nico wanted Percy to pin him to the bed and...

No, that thought was not going to help.

"Percy," he said, "We need to go before my dad wants to start arguing again."

Percy groaned, and rolled over.

"Percy," Nico repeated, "Come on, Percy! We have to go."

He pulled the sheets off of Percy, revealing his perfect slim but muscled form. He was currently dressed in just his underwear and a t shirt, revealing mouthwatering legs.

Nico forced himself to only look at Percy's scrunched up face.

"Percy!" he repeated.

"Alright!" growled Percy, "I'm up."

He didn't look 'up'. He looked grumpy and his eyes were closed.

"Gods, Percy," Nico groaned, "Come on!"

He pushed Percy further over, then retrieved the discarded clothes from the floor and threw them at him.

"Ugh!" Percy groaned, "What is your problem?"

"We're in the underworld, Percy!" Nico snapped, "And we can't stay here or my dad will throw you into an airless room again!"

"Throw you in an airless room!" Percy grumbled, even while he sat up and groggily put on his pants, "You're the one that stole the baby."

Nico scowled. He had done what he thought was right. Even Percy had admitted that he would have done the same thing in his situation. It was totally unfair that he kept going on about it.

"Come on!" he repeated, and pulled on his own pants and shoes. This room did at least have a door, but Nico wasn't foolish, he knew there would be a line of skeletal warriors outside ready to ambush them should they try to leave. He would have to risk exhaustion to get them away from here.

Once they were both fully clothed, Percy still sulky and sleepy looking, Nico shoved the door open. True enough, two skeletal soldiers had been stationed outside his door. Nico released their souls to asphodel, and they went willingly.

"This really wore you out, last time," Percy commented, and Nico scowled again. This wasn't power over water, which took as much energy as moving something of the same weight would do. This was power over souls, the wills of people who happened to be dead, to have them do his bidding. That was impossible. And so it took an amount of energy that Percy could never have dreamed of. And to reprogram souls his father had already programmed? Well, he'd like to see Percy trying to fight Poseidon's power over the sea.

"I was a kid, then," he said, stroppily, and marched down the corridor as if he hadn't just used the equivalent energy of running five miles.

They met a few more skeletons on their way out, and had to make a careful journey past Cerberus and the queues of ghosts awaiting entrance to the afterlifes. By this point, Nico felt like he'd run a few marathons, and Percy was holding him up.

"Can you ... call... Mrs O'Leary?" Nico panted. "Don't think... can... climb..."

Percy pulled out his whistle and blew. Cerberus looked thoroughly over excited, and Nico used a few more million calories trying to control the giant three headed dog. But thankfully it only took a few minutes for Mrs O'Leary to come bounding down.

"We'll never get up those stairs without her," Nico explained. He'd collapse for one. He was completely exhausted, but no way was he letting Percy know that.

He half expected Percy to suggest he was fine to do it, but he seemed to have woken up grumpy enough to not want to climb miles and miles of steps. It took ages to climb the steps, in an awkward silence as Nico kept trying to forget the feeling of Percy spooned up against him even as Percy was spooned up against him.

He noticed Percy had pushed back his crotch. That would be because it was strange to let your crotch touch the arse of another man, not for any other reason that Nico's perverted mind was coming up with.

They reached the surface in Central Park and Percy went back to his. Nico followed. He had nowhere else to go. Percy was talking about his great fear of wedding stuff. Nico wanted to say 'well, don't get married,' then. But that would have given him away. More than he'd already given himself away.

When they reached Percy's apartment, they found the door broken. Percy's face went pale, and he ran in.

He called Annabeth's name. Nico did too. However jealous he was of Annabeth, he liked her too. It was impossible not to like someone who had been captured while trying to save you from a manticore. The apartment looked almost normal except for the door with a broken lock. Whatever had happened, Annabeth hadn't put up much of a fight. Nico dared hope that meant she wasn't here when it happened.

Percy didn't.

"This was him, wasn't it?" he shouted.

"You don't know that," Nico replied, "Maybe she just…"

Percy didn't want logic. "Just went to the shops and forgot she had a key?"

Nico wondered for a moment about how Percy could inspire such adoration one minute and annoyance the next.

"It wasn't Zagreus!" he shouted, "why would he go after Annabeth? There's no reason to!"

"For you, obviously!" shouted Percy.

Nico was so surprised he actually gaped for a for a few moments. "What?" he said eventually.

"You want me!" said Percy, in a tone that made Nico want to tear his own heart out. "You told him, and he's got this weird brotherly love thing going on with you so he takes out Annabeth so you'll get me!"

Unable to speak, Nico just stared,

Percy wasn't done raging; "If he's hurt her, I swear to all the gods, I will kill you both!"

"Are you being serious?!" Nico shouted.

"Deadly!" Percy shouted, "I should have killed him when I first saw him! No, I should have left you to the manticore!"

Nico's insides had shrivelled up to something dead. Percy's words burned inside him, they hurt so much. He wanted Percy to hurt that much too. So he punched him.

Percy staggered back, clutching his jaw. Nico felt some of his anger fade to see Percy in pain, but he stood his ground. "You dick!" he shouted.

"It's true isn't it?" Percy replied, though if he'd been that certain he would have just hit back.

"I haven't even tried to contact you in years!" Nico shouted, "I didn't look you up! I didn't drag you out into the ocean in the middle of the night!"

"I was trying to be nice!" Percy snapped, "you kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!" Nico shouted.

"I'm in love with Annabeth!" Percy shouted, "I'm marrying her! You need to get over it!"

"I haven't contacted you for six years!" Nico returned.

"And there you still are, looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're imagining us sleeping together! It's creepy, Nico!"

Nico gaped some more. He really had put a huge amount of effort into not looking like he wanted to shag Percy. It was disturbing to know he'd failed. "Fine!" he said, "I'll go look somewhere else."

"You can't!" Percy shouted, "You need to help me find Annabeth!"

"I thought I was the villain that kidnapped her?" Nico hissed, "Why would I help out if I'm the monster?" He turned, ready to storm away, but Percy grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare walk out on me!" he shouted.

With a growl of frustration, Nico tried to punch him again with his free hand, but this time Percy caught the fist, and used both the fist and the trapped arm to shove Nico back against a wall.

"Get off me!" Nico shouted, furiously, but having used the equivalent of two marathon's worth of energy to get them out of the underworld, was less able to push him off than a kitten.

"I hate you!" Percy shouted back, "I hate you, you bastard!"

Then he kissed Nico with a ferocity that would leave bruises.

...xxx...xxx…

"Queen Hera?"

The titan called the name again and again. He'd chosen what he thought would be a good spot to find her: New York City Hall. Olympus was a no go for him, as were either of the camps, but here, where marriages were made was a good place to find her, or at the very least, a part of her.

"Queen Hera?" he called again.

A woman in a hat that didn't suit her appeared to his left. "Prometheus, you are treading a fine line…"

"You majesty!" Prometheus protested, "I am here to help you."

"Help me?" Hera sneered, "how can you help me?"

"Zagreus," Prometheus whispered.

Hera's eyes flamed, "What do you know of Zagreus?" she demanded.

"I know where he is!" Prometheus whispered, "I have infiltrated his side, he trusts me. He means to attack the gods, but I am loyal to Olympus as I always have been!"

Hera looked at him, "Or you have seen my army and have realised he cannot win. You've only ever been loyal to one person, Prometheus, and that's you."

"Not true, my queen!" Prometheus protested, "Let me help you! I will tell you Zagreus' location and you will know that I am faithful as ever to the gods of Olympus."

"You tell me the bastard's location and I will consider it a step in the right direction," hissed Hera.

Prometheus gripped her hand, pleading as though his life depended on it. "My queen, I need forgiveness, I need clemency. I need to be readmitted to Olympus! I am dying in exile!"

Hera smiled, "If you tell me the location of the bastard pretender to my husbands throne, I will speak to my husband for you. Tell him of your faith, of your goodness. But only if you tell me, right now, exactly where I can find Zagreus."

Prometheus bowed his head. "My queen, please…"

"Speak, Prometheus!" Hera interrupted. "I haven't the time for this!"

Prometheus only took a few more moments to tell her exactly where she could find Zagreus. She smiled and thanked him, graciously. She now had all she needed; a way of finding her enemy, and a scapegoat for his death.

**AN: Reviews are welcomed. And reviewers adored. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry story is coming slowly. This of it as writer's block. I want to finish but I'm having difficulty. **

**Enjoy!**

Juno had given him the coordinates in a dream. With complete certainty, Jason had announced to the assembled demigods that they were shipping out. They'd cheered, ready to fight for the gods again, as they had done before, and as they would do again, and any time they were asked.

Armed, and ready, they boarded the many aircraft, and during the journey, Jason scoured the maps he'd borrowed from the base, He got a grip on the landscape, the location of the nearest towns (thankfully, nothing near) but of course, who knew what magical or mythical creatures could be there?

He'd taken the new praetors as his lieutenants. They were strong and clever warriors, experienced with the continuing battle against monsters. Between them they'd fought almost as many battles as Jason. The legion were promising, made up of seasoned warriors and the best trained around. They were armed to the teeth, thanks to the imperial gold Percy had brought back to camp Jupiter from Alaska. Jason knew the dangers of this unknown foe in an unknown location, but he was confident; he'd defeated titans and giants with less.

And Juno had been clear: the rogue god was alone. His deputy had abandoned him, and he had no one else. no demigods on his side, no allies, no support. Jason's mission had the support of his father, his uncles, and all the gods of Olympus. Reinforcements were on their way.

Juno had made it sound almost unfair. A whole army of demigods, followed by an unknown number of cyclopes and other supporters of the gods against one person, alone and friendless. Even if that person was a god.

But only almost. Jason knew he was dangerous. Juno had explained how Zagreus was a threat to Olympus that she had thought she'd dealt with before. She'd explained he'd tried to overthrow Jupiter, depose him and all the family of gods, which would lead to a downfall of civilization. He was not known for his kindness. He would be cruel, even vicious, and overturn the rules of life and death and justice.

Jason couldn't let that happen.

They landed a few miles north of Anchorage, their destination visible. Jason could not tell if they would be seen, or if they would be overlooked in their mortal-made airplanes. He didn't want to risk the god attacking first, so they moved out straight away, marching North the few remaining miles to the foothills of Denali.

With no deities in sight, they made camp, and made sure everyone was fed and rested, ready for battle. Jason had a command tent erected, where he once more perused the maps of the area.

He took advice from both praetors and all the centurions of the cohorts. Each gave him good advice, but Jason needed to make his own plans, as he had done a thousand times before. Their best chance of winning would be with a surprise attack, but something ate at him about that plan. It felt wrong to attack someone so hopelessly outmatched.

After he'd sent all the leaders of the Romans away, a young man walked into his tent. He smiled at Jason warmly and asked if he wanted refreshments. Jason smiled at him, and thanked him. Then the young man offered his help. Jason raised an eyebrow,

"Thanks, but I'm on it," he said. "Sorry I didn't catch your name."

The newcomer put his head on one side. "That's because I didn't say it yet," he said, with a small smile. "You are Jason Grace?"

"That's me," said Jason.

"And you're a son of Jupiter?" the young man asked.

"Yeah," said Jason, frowning slightly, "which cohort are you with?"

The newcomer smiled, "I'm not with a cohort," he said, conversationally.

"Oh, you're one of the veterans?" Jason asked.

"No," said the newcomer, "I'm Zagreus."

It took Jason a few moments to realise what he'd said, but when he did, his hand flew to his sword. Which wasn't at his belt. He'd taken it off and placed it beside the table to help himself calm down while the discussions took place. He ran towards it, but Zagreus was holding it before he had taken two steps.

Jason stopped in his tracks. This was unexpected, but it was still just one against hundreds, "You're surrounded, Zagreus," Jason told the god "There are demigods ready to attack from every angle. Give yourself up."

Zagreus watched him with his head on one side, a small smile playing around his lips. "You are bothered by this mission," he said.

Jason frowned, "I serve the gods. Juno herself has commanded me to fight you and protect Olympus. I will protect people as long as I am able."

"But you haven't yet called your many soldiers to your aid," said Zagreus. "Why is that?"

Jason watched him steadily. Zagreus was caressing Jason's sword as though it were a curiosity to him. His own was still in a sheath on his back, untouched.

"I thought we could settle this without bloodshed," said Jason, "You want that too, don't you? That's why you came here to talk to me. This is a battle you can't win. You are alone."

"Oh, I assure you, I am not alone," said Zagreus, still mildly, "My general himself fed the information to Hera to get you here, and by the end of our conversation, this whole army will be mine, and you will be sharing my bed."

Jason couldn't help but scoff at that. "Er, that's not going to happen," he said, "This army are loyal to the gods. And I am very much a straight man with a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me at home."

"No, you're not," said Zagreus, "You are under a spell of Aphrodite."

Jason couldn't help but laugh at that. A scornful laugh. The idea was ridiculous. "Look, man, the second I call for help, you'll have a hundred demigods ready to take you down. You can't win this. Just give up, yeah? Let me take you back to Olympus, and we can talk to the gods. You haven't done anything wrong, yet, have you?"

Zagreus shook his head. "Your army are of no use to you," he said.

Jason rolled his eyes, "There are literally hundreds of them, Zagreus," he said.

"But not one that is able to come to your aid," Zagreus told him, and with such confidence Jason almost believed him. "But, please," Zagreus added, "take a look."

With a smirk of derision, Jason marched to the flap of the tent. He pulled it aside, ready to shout for his backup. What he saw outside chilled him to the bones.

The camp was still. Not a calm stillness, or a ready stillness, but a frozen, motionless stillness. His army were stationary, locked in their actions of eating and cooking and messing around. There was no sound but the cold wind around them.

"It is taking a lot of my energy," Zagreus confided, "I am not ready to hold so many with ease, not until I fuse with Aion. But that matters little. You can see how hopeless your mission is, Jason Grace."

"How have you…" Jason tried to ask, but he didn't know how. Had he turned them to stone? Had he killed them all?

"They are frozen in time," Zagreus told him, gently. "It is temporary. I have more to show you, Jason Grace."

"But…" Jason protested, but an arm snaked around his waist. He tried to turn, ready to throw this terrifying creature off of himself, but he wasn't anything like strong enough, and he was tugged from his feet. If it weren't for Zagreus' arm he would have tumbled. and the sudden shadow travel was confusing enough without worrying about landing on his head.

...xxx...xxx...

In that moment, Nico knew he had two options.

The first was to push Percy off, shout at him for being a massive dickhead, and run away. This was the best solution. If he did that, Percy would have to stop blaming Nico for the fact that he clearly wasn't certain about his sexuality. Nor would he be able to blame Nico when he later felt absolutely awful about betraying Annabeth within minutes of her disappearance. Nor would Nico have to experience the gut wrenching misery of being rejected by Percy Jackson, again, this time after he'd experienced the taste of his lips and the feel of his hands on his body.

That was what Nico should have done.

He didn't. Instead he gave in to his desperate need to pull Percy closer, crush their lips together and grind his body against Percy's. If this was going to be his last chance to kiss Percy Jackson, he was going to make the most of it.

And Percy was demanding; a tongue had demanded entry to Nico's mouth almost viciously, and when Nico let it in without protest, it invaded, it took charge, it had Nico at its mercy, barely able to remember his own name. Nico wouldn't have been surprised if his whole brain had blown up from the ferocity and passion in that tongue.

But Percy was far from satisfied with one kiss. His hands were as powerful as his tongue, and they moved from where they'd been holding Nico against a wall to grasp at Nico's waist. Nico's own grabbed at Percy's head and shoulder, trapping him close. Kissing Percy was more important than breathing right now.

Gods, Percy Jackson was kissing him! Nico almost wanted to cry.

He shut down that part of his brain. He couldn't say no to something he'd craved for a decade. He wasn't strong enough.

Percy pulled him up from against the wall, his arms encircling Nico's body. He didn't break the kiss as he pushed him over to the couch and then over the arm until Nico was lying awkwardly on his back, and Percy fell on top. Oh gods, he was so perfect, so beautiful. Nico could barely believe he was on top of him.

But it couldn't last, could it? This was just the emotion of Annabeth going missing. Which would make this super awkward if she was just out getting milk or something and was about to walk in on them like this.

Then Percy's leg rubbed Nico's crotch, and Nico lost all coherent thought,

Percy pulled off Nico's t-shirt, and Nico just surrendered to the action. The moment his arms were free, he grabbed Percy's in return, shoving it up over his head. Percy discarded them both somewhere to the side, and started on Nico's pants. Nico's breathing had already become erratic, as he shoved the offensive garments down over his hips, and attacked Percy's. Gods, Percy was so beautiful, with beautiful muscles without the overblown size. Nico often thought he had the body of a swimmer, a peculiar sort of grace unique to him. Nico's pale thinness must look disgusting next to something so beautiful.

Percy didn't seem to mind. His lips attached to Nico's neck, powerful and bruising. His hands gripped his skin, merciless.

"Percy!" Nico gasped, because he could barely believe he was there.

Percy himself only groaned, pushing his thigh against Nico's groin, making all further speech impossible. Instead, Nico grabbed Percy's hair in a tight fist and used it to pull their faces back together.

Underwear was discarded somewhere along the way, and then there was nothing between them. Nico wrapped his legs around Percy's waist. He needed this, he needed Percy inside him now. Even if this was the only time and he'd spend the rest of his life with a gaping hole in his heart, he needed this.

But Percy pulled away.

"No!" Nico gasped.

"I've got to get a condom," Percy gasped, his erection obvious, his breathing laboured, his eyes shadowed with lust. Nico, who hadn't spent much time at all in school and hardly had a parental figure he could discuss such things with, was very tempted to tell him to just fuck him already, but it seemed important to Percy, so he let him up.

Percy sprinted off in the direction of the bathroom. Nico lay there with his legs open, staring up at the ceiling. Shock, arousal, need, desperation were still flooding his brain. His whole body was quivering with the energy, he was pulsating with it. Percy Jackson had kissed him, undressed him, and laid him out on a couch to fuck. He'd never been so happy, so much in love.

But it was taking too long. Percy returned with a small plastic packet in his hand. Nico stopped breathing. Beautiful Percy was there, still hard, still ready. But he wasn't looking at Nico.

"What's…"

Nico trailed off the question. He didn't want the answer.

"She's only just …" Percy said, "She could be anywhere and I'm…"

Nico closed his legs.

Percy took a few steps into the room, finally letting his eyes fall on Nico. There was no mistaking the desire in them, but it was almost drowned by the guilt "What's wrong with me?" he said, "I'm straight, I'm in love with Annabeth, I…"

He dropped the condom, and with it Nico's heart.

"I've gotta go," Percy mumbled, "I should be… looking… I should…"

Nico wanted to weep. He rolled over and sat up, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"I should…" Percy mumbled, "I've gotta… where…" He fumbled around for his clothes, pulling them on messily. "Where would… where would… Zagreus… what would he… " He let out a sob. "Annabeth," he whispered.

Nico brushed the tears from his own face. He felt stupid. He was sat naked on someone else's couch as they wept for their fiancé. Was he that desperate that he would volunteer himself like this at the first whiff of returned feelings?

"Where would he take her, Nico?" Percy asked, "Where did… where would…"

"I don't know," Nico replied. He should probably get dressed. He couldn't just sit here naked, but he didn't have the capacity to move. He wanted to fall into a hole and die. He wanted the ground to swallow him, and crush his heart for real so he didn't have to feel how crushed it was right now.

"You… he's friends with you. He would tell you…"

"He didn't!" Nico snapped, then hung his head in shame. Getting angry with Percy was not fair or helpful. Annabeth was a good person. She had Percy first, Nico had no right to wish her ill. "He never said anything about Annabeth, or about where he would go. I never even thought he would go!"

Percy nodded. He was pretty much dressed now, and Nico was still sat there, uselessly. "I should… I've got to go to … to Chiron and… and Frank and … Hazel and… I've got to find her."

Nico nodded, "I know," he said.

"I've… got to go," Percy repeated.

"I know," repeated Nico. "So go."

Percy looked at him for a moment longer, Nico couldn't even meet his face. He was too busy staring at the floor. If they'd been on the ground floor, Nico probably would have disappeared into rock already. But all he could do was sit there.

"I…" Percy said. But then he walked out. Without another word. Leaving Nico alone and lost in the home Percy should be making with Annabeth, unable to move, unable to speak, and unable to see through the tears that ran down his face.

...xxx...xxx…

When Jason next knew where he was, he was surprised to find himself back at Piper's father's mansion. Piper was staring at him in shock, her hands resting on the shoulders of a slim, kneeling figure.

At first Jason just stared back. The arm around him was still strong and firm, and when he was overcome with fury, it still held him back from doing anything violent and stupid.

"Wait, my little lover," whispered Zagreus in his ear, "I am no one's rebound, as they say. When I take you, you will be mine forever. Speak to her. Ask her to explain."

"Explain!" Jason shouted.

Piper flinched. Her partner too had gone as still and stiff as a statue. No explanation came.

"Explain!" Jason shouted again.

"Jason, I'm sorry!" gasped Piper. "It doesn't mean anything it's just…"

"I don't want apologies!" Jason growled, part of him wanting to tear her and her lover apart, part of him grateful for the arm that prevented that very crime. "Explain!"

Piper's eyes darted down to her partner, who was still frozen. But feelings seemed to be returning to them, and they turned, hesitantly. Despite his fury at Piper, Jason couldn't help but look.

Reyna stared at him with wide, alarmed eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Piper gasped again, her eyes filling with tears.

Reyna scrambled to her feet. "I'm sorry, Jason, I just… I wanted to get next to you!"

Jason stared at her. She was irrelevant. He'd never felt anything for her beyond respect, and now even that was lost.

"Get out," Jason ordered.

"Jason…"

"Get out!" Jason repeated.

Reyna grabbed some bits of cloth from the floor and ran from the room. He didn't really care how long it took her to leave. He only had eyes for his cheating girlfriend. "How long?" he asked.

"Jason, it doesn't mean anything," Piper protested.

"How long?" he repeated.

Piper shook her head, "I don't know," she breathed.

He glared. That wasn't an answer. "Just with her?" he asked.

Piper closed her eyes in shame, and Jason repeated his question with fury.

"No," said Piper.

Jason was ready to throw her bodily from the house, but the arm around him tightened, and was joined by another. He could feel the hard body behind him, the breath on his neck. "Listen to her explanation, Jason," breathed Zagreus. "Listen to what she says."

For some reason, it didn't even feel weird to be having this conversation while being embraced by a god he'd just met. He wanted to hear her explanation. Her excuses. Was he about to be blamed for her indiscretion? Had he abandoned her? Had he neglected her?

"It's my nature," said Piper, "I'm a child of Aphrodite."

Jason growled, "The goddess of love! Of love, Piper! I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" Piper sobbed, "I do, I swear I do."

"Then why?" Jason shouted.

"I need the act of love, Jason," Piper whispered, "Aphrodite isn't the goddess of marriage, she's the goddess of the act of love, of procreation and beauty."

"You want children?" Jason growled, "because Reyna can't give you that!"

"No! That's not what I mean!" Piper protested, "I mean… I'm sorry…"

She looked miserable and broken, but Jason felt no pity. He glared at her, waiting for her to finish her explanation.

"I need to make love," she said, "I love you so much, but I cannot be faithful. No more than Aphrodite can be faithful to Hephaestus. It's not in our natures."

Jason sneered, "It is in my nature to give in to my anger and hurl thunderbolts!" He felt his fingers buzzing, but Zagreus pulled him back to reality with a hand on his neck.

"Stop, Jason," he breathed, "what do you feel?"

"Who are you?" Piper asked Zagreus, "what are you doing to him?"

"What do you feel Jason?" Zagreus asked again, "do you feel anger? Really?"

Jason struggled against the arms, "Of course I'm angry!" he shouted,

"Feel, Jason," Zagreus repeated, "listen to your body. Is that anger or is that shame?"

Jason kept struggling, but there was a comfort in Zagreus' strength. No way was Jason going to get free, and when he submitted he felt a rush of calm, and felt. "No," he said. "It's… why didn't I realise? How could I be so stupid?"

"You weren't stupid, my lover," Zagreus breathed, "Aphrodite is a clever goddess, and her children are the same. This girl loves you."

"I don't care," Jason hissed.

"You do," said Zagreus, "you care about what has happened."

Jason fidgeted, feeling Zagreus so close filling his mind, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you love her?" Zagreus asked.

"I… yes," said Jason. Of course he loved her. He knew he loved Piper. That was something he knew to be fact.

"Do you love her?" Zagreus repeated, "What do you feel?"

Jason looked at Piper, who was staring open mouthed, still not dressed. She was pretty, she was warm, she was brave. Was that the same as love?

"She could not help it," Zagreus breathed, "she wanted you so much. And look at you, how could she not?"

"What are you talking about?" Jason demanded, "I don't… I want to go!"

"Do you love her?" Zagreus repeated, more firmly this time, an order.

Jason searched Piper's face, thought about his feelings. There was usually a feeling with Piper, Like a chord joining them together, possessiveness and protectiveness. But it was gone.

"No," he said, "I don't."

Piper's face crumbled at the words.

"Good, boy," said Zagreus, "the spell is broken."

"Spell?" Jason asked, "I don't understand, what spell?"

"Her spell over you," Zagreus explained, "She didn't mean to cast it. She just wanted you so much."

"Spell?" Jason repeated, "Piper's spell?"

"Aphrodite's love isn't real, Jason," said Zagreus, "It is a game to her. But Piper loves you. Do you want to stay with her?"

Jason shook his head. It didn't need thought. He did not love Piper. Maybe he never had.

"Jason, please!" begged Piper, "Don't listen to him! You do love me! You told me so!"

He had, but each time he'd meant the chord, the thing that pulled them together. And that was completely gone.

"Please Jason!" Piper sobbed, "It's his spell! He's made you stop loving me! It will come back, I promise! Jason, I love you!"

"I am taking you with me, Jason," breathed Zagreus, "from now on you will be mine. Mine to love, mine to care for, mine to command."

Jason worried that his reaction to that wasn't natural. The words should have terrified him, and they did send butterflies dashing about his stomach. But they weren't entirely butterflies of fear.

Zagreus had a hand on his neck, the other floated down his body, until it settled on his cock, which, to Jason's surprise, he discovered to be hardening.

"Do you want to go with me, Jason?" Zagreus asked.

Heart racing, mind a fog of confusion, Jason simply nodded.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Review are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks if you've reviewed, favourited or followed. Warning: This chapter and following chapters toe the boundary with dubiously consensual sexual activities.**

Jason awoke having not realised he'd been asleep. He remembered arguing with Piper, agreeing to leave with Zagreus, and then waking up here. Wherever here was.

In hindsight, agreeing to go anywhere with a psychotic god hell bent on taking over the world was as foolish as it was unnecessary. In reality, he'd had no choice - Zagreus could take him wherever he pleased, and there was not a damn thing Jason could do about it, still unarmed. But agreeing to it meant he couldn't even complain now Zagreus had taken him at his word. And he probably should have at least raised the alarm with Piper.

The annoying thing was that Jason wasn't even sure his reaction had been fear of Zagreus, or even anger at Piper. A super strong being had frozen hundreds of people before his eyes, put an arm around him, travelled him hundreds of miles in the blink of an eye, and somewhere along the way Jason had forgotten to be scared. Even now, he wasn't particularly frightened, though he had no recognition of this place. He found himself on a comfortable bed in a simple but comfortable room. A cheerful fire greeted him from a hearth to his right, and a low orange light kept the room in a warm glow.

The golden chains on his wrists should have frightened him, too. They didn't. "Zagreus?" he asked, the second he was awake enough to do such a thing.

"I am here, my lover," Zagreus replied from the foot of the bed. "I have not left your side. I had boring things to discuss with my general so I gave you some much needed rest. I'm sure you've been on edge since Hera contacted you."

Jason flinched. He'd never been spoken to like that. It was weird and controlling that Zagreus should choose whether he slept or not, but somehow more caring that he ever remembered anyone being.

"I'm fine," he said, "where are we?"

Zagreus smiled at him, "In my castle," he said, "my new citadel from which I will rule over all."

So that was another way to send dread through Jason.

"You can't!" he said, "My father is Jupiter! He is King of the gods! He will kill you if you try..."

Zagreus' smile was like a treat for his eyes. "I'm touched that you would care, my lover," he said, quietly, "but you have no need to worry. I will win."

"No," Jason protested, "I mean… he's my father!"

Zagreus nodded, "He is mine too, in a way," he said, "but that does not mean I think he should rule."

Jason's mouth dropped. "You're my brother?" he said, trying to keep down an inexplicable wave of disappointment.

Zagreus ran a hand down Jason's body. "Not really," he said, "This body is born of Hades and Persephone. Though it hardly matters."

Knowing he shouldn't accept that, Jason couldn't make himself worry. The way Zagreus was looking at him was affecting him quite a lot.

Zagreus put a comforting hand over his, "My love, I would like to give you time to recover from the betrayal of your partner, and to get used to the changes that my arrival indicates, but I'm afraid I have to push you. Time is of the essence, and as I have explained, I am yet to unify my essence with my Roman aspect. I need strength, and I need you."

Jason managed to hold back the desperate part of him that wanted to promise everything to this beautiful god. But it was a close thing.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, nervously.

Zagreus stroked his face, and smiled at him, "You are a brave and wonderful man, Jason," he said, "I wish to keep you here, by my side."

Jason should have objected - he'd had too little time to get used to this idea, too little opportunity to get to know Zagreus. But his head nodded itself.

Zagreus' face lit up with a glorious smile. "I knew I could count on you, my beautiful lover," he purred, sweetly, "and now I must ask something of you."

Again, Jason barely held down the 'anything' that bubbled towards his lips.

Zagreus wrapped his hand around Jason's chained wrist. "If I am to reach my full potential, if I am to have enough strength and power to take fulfil my ambition, I have to fuse with Aion. My Roman aspect."

Jason still wasn't certain he wanted Zagreus to take over the world, but asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

Zagreus grinned, and pulled his sword from his back.

"This is Aion, Jason Grace," he said, reverently.

Jason looked around, confused. But Zagreus smiled and used one finger to guide his face back to the sword. "He is trapped inside the blade," he explained, "has been for thousands of years. I need him back."

Jason looked at the sword, already silver and black and gold, he could see more colors swirling, shadows shifting, impassioned, angry, restless.

"How?" asked Jason.

Zagreus pushed the blade towards him until it was less than an inch from him, "Touch it," he ordered.

With his heart beating at a million miles a second, Jason's eyes met the god's dark ones. His breath caught in his throat. It felt like he'd always known and trusted Zagreus. He couldn't imagine ever not trusting him.

He stretched out a hand and grasped the blade.

* * *

Percy was a dickhead.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done. It was unforgivable. First he'd blamed Nico for Annabeth's disappearance, a proper scummy thing to do when he knew Nico had been as surprised as he was. Then, after shouting at him like a dickhead, he'd practically thrown Nico against a wall and sexually assaulted him.

Which was unbelievably evil.

For a start, Annabeth needed his help, and Percy had let his brain be overtaken by his treacherous penis. The stupid organ that had already let him down last night when he kept waking up with it pushing against Nico, even when he kept rolling himself back. Annabeth was missing, and Percy was really upset, but for some reason had given his sexual desires priority over the real needs of the moment.

Last time Annabeth had gone missing, Percy had gone on a full quest to save her. This time should be no different.

And then, there was Nico. Percy had been a dick to him, blaming him, shouting at him, but kissing him was the worst. He would have to be an idiot, by now, not to realise that Nico felt more for Percy than he let on, and Percy had realised it. He'd even shouted that at Nico, anything to make him feel as crummy as Percy had. And then he'd kissed the poor guy! When he knew how much it would mean to Nico!

And it had obviously meant so much. Nico hadn't even thrown him out of a window for being a douche, which Percy deserved. He hadn't even thrown him off. He'd kissed back like his life depended on it. Percy could still feel those lips on his, still feel the pounding of this chest, the heat of his mouth. It was not OK that it had nearly overwhelmed him.

It wasn't OK that they'd got as far as the couch, unclothed, and it wasn't OK that it had taken seeing the picture of himself and Annabeth in their Camp tee-shirts that Annabeth had framed in the bathroom to remind him he was not supposed to be like this.

He'd seen Nico's complete misery at his realisation, but it would be better in the long run. Percy was in love with Annabeth. Even the goddess of love had thought so. There was no way he was actually interested in Nico. It was impossible.

He got a normal, mortal taxi to camp, back to see Chiron, who looked immensely pleased to see him. It turned out Dionysus was yet to return - maybe the party on Olympus was still going strong.

He explained about Annabeth first, finally getting that emotion of determination that he should have had from the beginning. He had to find Annabeth. It was all that he wanted and all that he needed. Annabeth had been the most important person in his life for years.

And he loved Annabeth.

Then, after he'd shouted loudly that it was all Zagreus' fault, he'd remembered that not even the Olympians were anti-Zagreus now. They thought he was a brilliant guy. Zeus was looking forward to his return.

"Percy," said Chiron, carefully, "are you sure that Zagreus is to blame for Annabeth's disappearance?"

Percy had to blink a few times before he was certain he'd understood the question.

"Of course it was Zagreus!" he snapped, furious at the centaur, though unsure why, "how many other threats to Western Civilization are there right now?"

"Percy, you know monster attacks are not rare," said Chiron, calmly, "and you have yet to convince me that Annabeth did anything but leave of her own accord."

"The door was bashed from it's hinges!" Percy shouted, "the apartment had been broken into, what more proof do you want?"

"You live in New York, my boy," said Chiron, calmly but sadly, "Break-ins are not unusual there, I understand."

Percy actually gaped at him, "You think Annabeth couldn't handle a robber?"

"Not if she wasn't there when it happened," said Chiron quietly.

Realising he was probably beginning to look like a fish, Percy scowled, "Why wouldn't she be there?"

Chiron looked at the floor and his tail flapped. It was a sign he was feeling slightly awkward. Slightly awkward didn't really fit the emotions of a three thousand year old mythical creature.

"Percy, could it be that she has left you?"

Definitely gaping like a fish now, Percy couldn't reply.

"I couldn't help but notice how... close you seemed to Nico di Angelo when we spoke yesterday."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Percy asked, though his strangled voice and reddening face probably told Chiron everything he needed to know.

"I am thousands of years old, Percy," Chiron reminded him quietly, "do you think I am unaware of sexual tension when I see it?"

Percy spluttered.

Chiron simply sighed, "You are not the first man to be tempted by someone other than his partner. Nor are you the first to fall for a man..."

"I haven't fallen for him!" Percy shouted, too fast, too angrily, too over the top.

Chiron continued as though Percy hadn't spoken, "And I take it you have now spent at least one night together?"

Percy's face was now the color of a raspberry. Chiron merely nodded as though Percy had confirmed something he had expected but didn't like.

"I suggest to you that Annabeth could have found out somehow..."

"No!" Percy snapped, "No way! Nobody knows! We were in the underworld the whole time..."

"Still," said Chiron, still infuriatingly calm and quiet, "Maybe we should consider a few options before mounting an army to go after her? Maybe try calling her cellphone? Or asking her friends if she has contacted them?"

Percy had never wanted to punch someone more than he did at that moment. Unfortunately, before he could decide if he wanted to punch himself, Chiron or Nico, Piper sprinted through the door.

"Chiron!" she cried, eyes red with tears, "There's a man! He's taken Jason!"

Percy couldn't help feel a little smug after that.

* * *

Jason was momentarily blinded by a flash of brilliant white light. The entire world seemed to shake beneath him, and his body quivered. He tried to blink but he couldn't, and his eyes were watering.

"Zagreus," said a voice, suspicious and cold.

"Aion," replied Zagreus.

"You have come far," said the new voice, and Jason saw his hand reach out to Zagreus. "What are these on his wrists?" the voice added, now with confusion.

"Chains," replied Zagreus, simply, "I mostly just thought they suited him, but I know better than to trust you."

"Ha! But I am you!" protested Aion.

Zagreus smiled at Jason wickedly, "Exactly."

Jason found himself laughing so hard his belly hurt, for no reason whatsoever.

"Come," said Aion, and Jason realised Aion's voice was coming from his own mouth, "I know what you want, I want it too."

Jason panicked. He tried to move his hands, tried to get up, to run away. He found he did none of those things.

"Hmm," said Aion, "the boy is strong. He's trying to fight me."

Zagreus nodded proudly, "Yes, Jason is no weakling. He will make a perfect courtesan when we have won."

'Courtesan?' Jason tried to say. Wasn't that just a polite word for prostitute?

Aion hummed again, and Jason felt his own hand running down his own body, tracing the lines and the bones, "I should think so," Aion said, "he's strong as an ox, but he craves orders. My word, we will have a lot of fun with this one."

Zagreus leant forward and put a hand on Jason's face. Jason could feel it, but couldn't even make the cheek shift underneath it. "Jason, my love," Zagreus said quietly, "I need to get you back. Aion has possessed your body for a moment. He will only reside in you until we have joined our essences."

Jason wanted so desperately just to trust Zagreus. He was a perfect creature, but that was no information at all. And he had no clue who this Aion was. He kept fighting.

He didn't manage to move a muscle but Aion grunted. "He's still fighting," he said, "maybe not so submissive after all. Maybe keep the chains on him after this, eh?"

"Oh, I intend to," said Zagreus. "He just looks so beautiful in them."

Aion laughed. "Right, then. Are you ready?"

"Always have been," Zagreus told him. "Relax Jason. It will be over soon, and then you will be all mine."

Both thrilled and terrified, Jason tried to hold down his panic. Zagreus was leaning forward, closer and closer. Then he claimed Jason's mouth in a powerful kiss. And the world lit up once more.

* * *

"Piper, describe the man who kidnapped Jason, slowly and calmly."

Chiron was somewhere between worried and annoyed. Percy could see his patience wearing thin, and between Percy's superior 'I told you so' attitude, and Piper's hysterical nonsense, Percy would probably have understood the feeling. Except Percy was feeling too smug.

Piper was hardly clear. "He had…" sob, "dark hair," sob, "dark eyes," sob, "he was tall," sob, "and he was …" sob, "mean…" sob.

"Yep," Percy interjected, "sounds like Zagreus to me! He's running around, kidnapping powerful demigods."

"We only know he's kidnapped Jason," said Chiron, quietly. "Did he give any reason, Piper?"

Piper sobbed a bit more, "He kept… this arm around him!" she sobbed, "It's all Juno's fault! She sent him on that stupid quest! He should have been at home! With me!"

"What quest was this, Piper?" Chiron asked.

"Juno sent him after some rogue god," she sobbed, "and if he hadn't gone we'd never have argued! And I…"

She trailed off, and looked at the floor. Percy was momentarily speechless.

"Hera sent him after Zagreus?" Percy breathed. "Zeus will be furious!"

"And Zagreus will assume, because of Jason's parentage, that it was Zeus who sent him. He will declare war."

"But it's just him, surely?" said Percy, "he can kidnap a few demigods, sure, but does he expect to take on the whole of Olympus by himself?"

"He will find allies," said Chiron, "There are plenty who oppose the gods, for whatever reason."

"But Zeus said he would welcome Zagreus!" Percy protested, "even if he turned up with an army!"

"What someone says when they are safe and excited is different to what one says when surrounded by an army," Chiron pointed out, calmly. "Zeus is proud, he may choose to do battle."

"But what about Jason?" Piper moaned.

Chiron shook his head, "Zagreus may use him to get to Zeus. Or Zeus may be angry at him for trying to fight his favourite son. Or Hera may be angry for his failure."

Percy paled. Things were not looking good for his friend.

"But… but he was trying to do the right thing!" Piper cried.

Percy bit his lip. The gods generally didn't think like that. There had been times when he had proven his worth and saved the day and they'd still had to discuss whether or not he should be allowed to live.

"What exactly did he say, Piper?" asked Chiron, "What did you see?"

For some reason, Piper flushed.

"What happened?" Percy repeated, "How do you know he was kidnapped if he went on some quest? Did you go on the quest with him?"

Piper shook her head, and then cried again. "We had…" sob, "an ar…" sob, "ar…gument…" sob, "and he…" sob, "he said Jason didn't love me."

Chiron and Percy both stared at her. That was hardly an answer to their question.

"He…" sob, "he brought Jason… back. And he… had his arm around him."

Percy frowned, "I think he can shadow travel, like Nico. So… was it… that?"

Piper shook her head again, "It was like… like they were… lovers."

Percy mouth dropped open.

"He kept… he kept calling Jason his lover… he was… he stopped Jason loving me!"

Piper descended into sobs again, and Percy looked at Chiron.

Chiron sighed. "This is not the first time demigods have come to me shouting supernatural when their partners have left them."

Percy and Piper both shouted at that. It was totally unfair. Annabeth had not left Percy!

"However, Zagreus' and Hera's actions seem to be heading in one direction; war."

Percy shivered. Another war on the scale of the titans and giants could be his last. It was only by some miracle he'd survived the wars he'd already been involved with.

"And we cannot ignore the possibility that Jason and Annabeth have been caught up in this. Percy, has Nico di Angelo sided with Zagreus?"

"No!" Percy shouted, furiously, "he turned him down! We told you!"

Chiron nodded. "You said he is after the children of the elder gods."

"That explains why he took Jason!" Piper cried, "He wants to use him."

"But," Chiron interrupted, "we must ask ourselves 'why?'."

Percy thought for a moment. "He just wants powerful demigods," he said, "why else would he take Annabeth?"

Chiron looked at him like he was desperately holding in his patience, "We do not know he has taken Annabeth, and if he has, it is possible Annabeth went willingly; she is a fine strategist, which Zagreus needs as he is so outnumbered. Or we must not forget that Annabeth is engaged to you, and is there anything you wouldn't do to get her back safely?"

"No!" Percy cried.

"Exactly. She is another route to a child of an elder god. She was taken from your home, was she not?"

Percy hadn't thought of that. Though it did make sense. Zagreus had already asked him for help.

"We must work out why he needs a child of the elder gods," Chiron insisted. "How might one of you help overthrow the Olympians?"

Percy took whole minutes to come up with an idea.

**AN: Reviews, as always, are warmly appreciated! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry I've taken so long. I've been away. Will try to get some more done, now, but have a lot on. As always, thanks if you've left me a review. I really enjoy reading them!**

Jason came to lying flat on his back on the bed. His entire body ached with exhaustion, so much so that he almost couldn't move his muscles. He hadn't felt this bad even when they'd been travelling through mountains in Europe constantly battling gods and monsters.

Zagreus lay beside him, smiling and watching him. The God's eyes were different, where once they had been nothing but darkness, now they were ringed by pure gold. "Good morning, my handsome angel," he said.

"Morning?" Jason repeated, "How long was I…" He trailed off as memories of the previous night returned. It almost hurt to get to them. The feeling of utter helplessness as whatever it was had possessed his body, and the miserable certainty that he'd made a huge mistake trusting Zagreus at all.

He got up. At least he tried to. His wrists were still chained.

"Hush, now, my lover," said Zagreus, "You've helped me get ready to take over the world. This is a time for celebration."

"Celebration?" Jason repeated, "Let me go!"

"No," Zagreus replied, coldly. "Why would I do that?"

Jason gaped, but only for a moment. He'd been incredibly stupid. Of course Zagreus was only pretending to be nice while he needed something from him. He'd needed someone for his friend to possess, he'd used Jason and now Jason was useless.

"You don't need me anymore," Jason tried, "I'm not a danger to you, you can just let me go."

"But I want to keep you," said Zagreus. "You're going to be my pet."

Jason shivered, "I don't want to be your pet," he hissed.

Zagreus looked genuinely surprised. "Why ever not?"

Jason gaped once more.

Zagreus put a hand on his face. "I can tell you find me attractive, so you will enjoy the sexual parts."

Jason shivered at the unemotional voice Zagreus used.

"You will find me a perfect master. I will care for you, protect you and satisfy you. I will have the world at my fingertips, and you will want for nothing."

"Protect me?" Jason shouted, "You let that thing possess me! And then… and then…"

Zagreus frowned, "And then I kissed you so Aion, my Roman essence, and myself could combine to one essence. He lives inside me now and…"

"And then what happened?" Jason interrupted, angrily, throwing Zagreus' hand from him. He couldn't remember, couldn't tell if he'd been used so completely. These creatures had used his body without reference to his consent. How far had they gone?

"What are you asking me, Jason?" Zagreus asked, sitting up solidly for the first time since the conversation had begun.

Jason fumed, but he didn't know if he could say the word.

"Did you… did you…?"

"Did I rape you?" Zagreus asked for him, in that same casual voice.

Jason wanted to boil his skin off. He nodded.

"Of course not, my love," Zagreus said, simply.

He wished that he could believe Zagreus, but it was not easy.

Zagreus put his hand back on Jason's face, but Jason didn't want to look at him. He wanted to run, but that wasn't possible, so instead he stared anywhere else. Zagreus moved his hand to Jason's chin and forced it to move.

"Jason," he said, this time with no sneer to make Jason cringe, only kindness, "when I take you for the first time, you will not only remember it, you will never want me to stop."

Breath caught in Jason's throat.

"When I take you for the first time," Zagreus continued, hand leaving Jason's chin to slide to his cheek, "I will have you begging for more," his hand slipped down to Jason's neck which it circled, "when I take you for the first time, you will forget how to breathe you will be so beyond pleasure."

The hand on Jason's neck tightened just a tiny amount, just enough to slow his breathing, just enough to raise his heartbeat, and just enough to remind Jason that he was turned on by Zagreus' control over him.

His cock quivered. It was impossible to hide it, and however much Jason wanted to. This was so wrong. He fought people like Zagreus, stopped them trying to destroy what Olympus and the Western Civilization had created. He didn't go around sleeping with them.

"We will rule, Jason," Zagreus assured him, "We will win this fight, and then I will be more than your father could ever dream to be. I will be fair and just and powerful, and you will be there at my side, and thank me for the chance. I will be your god and your lover, your master and your slave."

He pulled Jason into a kiss, and Jason didn't protest. Then he snapped his fingers. The chains on Jason's arms pulled him back onto the bed, until he was flat on his back, his arms slightly apart. Another set of chains wound around his feet, and they pulled too, until he was on the edge of pain, breathing hard and panicked. There they stopped.

"I will not rape you, Jason," said Zagreus, "but I own you. You must not forget that."

Jason gasped. One more inch and he was certain his body would snap apart, and that decision lay in the hands of the god staring down at him. He had the power of life and death over Jason. He did own Jason, in all ways that mattered.

"Think about it, Jason," said Zagreus. "But we do not have long. There is somewhere I need to be."

xxx…xxx…

Percy and Piper took Pegasi back to the Empire State Building with a handful of campers. They'd left Chiron to contact Leo, Hazel and Frank. No one suggested asking Nico for help, and Percy wasn't about to.

He'd quickly put two and two together. He knew which ritual needed the child of an elder god and could give the one who performed it the power to destroy the gods. And it meant that not only were the gods, Olympus and Western Civilization in danger, but that Bessie was too.

Blackjack greeted him like an old friend, thrilled to see him again. Percy grinned at him, despite the danger.

They flew to the Empire State building and went up in the elevators after the usual argument with the guards. They ran all the way to the throne room, ignoring the complaints of the muses and other creatures they passed by, and sprinted into the council chambers, where nobody met them.

Standing, breathless and panicked in the throne room of Olympus, Percy felt a little stupid.

"Could we be wrong?" he asked. "Could he be trying something else?"

Piper, face blotchy from tears and worry, simply looked at him blankly. Percy checked out Bessie's pool, where the ophiotaurus was happily mooing at the sight of him.

"Where would he go, then?" he asked.

Piper kept looking at him, blankly.

The doors slammed open, revealing Zeus looking a bit peeved.

"Twice in two days, Jackson?" he asked, "You do know we don't make an offer of immortality twice."

Percy hurried to show the reverence Zeus expected, "Lord Zeus," he said, "I have news."

"Of my son that you promised was returned?" Zeus sneered.

"He has returned, Lord Uncle," said Percy, barely managing to keep his respectful tone, "but we now believe he has kidnapped Annabeth and Jason."

Zeus frowned. "Annabeth? Do I know an Annabeth?"

Percy pushed down a wave of annoyance, "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, the girl who helped save Olympus on numerous occasions, the girl who redesigned Olympus after it was destroyed by Kronos, the girl who retrieved the Athena Parthenos from Rome?"

Zeus' frown stayed on.

"Annabeth the daughter of Athena," Percy growled.

"Ah, right," said Zeus, "Yes, Athena and Zagreus never did get along, you know. Probably a bit of squabble. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to… he's kidnapped her! What'll he do to her?"

Zeus shrugged, "Rape her maybe? Probably won't kill her. That would be rude. He wouldn't want to put Athena in such a bad mood."

Percy gaped. It had never even occurred to him that rape was a possibility, and here was Zeus talking about it like it was simple and would barely raise eyebrows.

"And Jason?" asked Piper, in the tiny voice of someone who knew the answer.

"Hmm, the same I'd guess," said Zeus, "He's probably and understandably annoyed with Hera, and Jason is the closest he can get to pissing Hera off without actually killing her. And though I have no problem with the idea of Hera dying a painful death, it would cause huge family problems, you know."

"You don't care?" demanded Percy, "you don't care if he…?"

"Zagreus is a growing lad, Jackson," smirked Zeus, "sowing his wild oats. Not unlike other Olympians I could mention."

"But …"

"What, you think all Poseidon's partners opened their legs with a smile? The sea is a monstrous thing, Jackson."

Feeling sick to his stomach, Percy ploughed on, trying to ignore everything he'd just heard.

"We think Zagreus is coming here," he said, "He asked me and Nico for help, and now he's taken Jason and can use Annabeth to get me to do whatever he wants. We think he's after Bessie."

"Bessie?" said Zeus. "He's got two pretty blondes in his bed already, do you think he wants someone else already?"

Percy had never wanted to smack someone more.

...xxx...xxx…

To Jason, it felt like he'd spent hours on edge, desperate for either release or the final snap that told him that his body was broken. Hours with his arms and legs nearly out of their sockets, with his back stretched further than he thought possible, with cramps in his muscles like none he'd ever felt before. He had thought he wouldn't be able to take any longer so long ago that he half believed he was dead. Except for the the exhaustion and discomfort.

"Jason," said Zagreus' soothing voice somewhere to his left, "you are doing so well. You will be free so soon."

"Please!" Jason breathed, "Please, I can't … take…"

"Shhhh," Zagreus hissed, "It'll all be over soon.

"Please!" Jason begged, "Please, Zagreus, I'll… I'm yours, I swear, I'm…"

"Oh, my lover," Zagreus sang, "I know that is the desperation talking, not the real you."

"Please!" he begged, wanting to sob, but knowing his ribs were so stretched out that he could never do it.

"Shhh," said Zagreus, "Not long now."

When the chains finally gave, he barely knew his own name. Zagreus took each of his limbs in turn and manipulated them, circling his joints, exercising each muscle, and Jason let him, because he had no choice. When he was done, Zagreus stroked the sweat from his brow and smiled down at him.

Jason met the gaze with his exhausted eyes.

"You belong to me, Jason," he said, "you will give yourself to me wholly, and you will love me," he bent his head and kissed Jason gently on the forehead, before whispering "Sleep, my love. You need to rest."

He stood and turned to leave. Jason fought his exhaustion to sit up and say "You don't."

Zagreus stopped and turned back, a frown on his face.

"Own me," Jason replied, "You can scare me into doing as you say, terrify me enough and I will open my legs and pretend I love it, but you'll never own me."

Zagreus' frown deepened. "You do not love me?"

If Jason had been less exhausted he would have laughed; the god sounded genuinely confused at the possibility. He shook his head. "You have confused love and fear," he said. "They are not the same thing."

Zagreus peered down at him. "If you love me, will you do as I say?"

Jason shook his head. "Not always."

"But if you fear me?" Zagreus asked.

Jason nodded, but his eyelids were drooping.

"Then fear is better," said Zagreus, but with a note of uncertainty in his voice.

Jason shook his head, and turned over so he no longer had to look at Zagreus. After a moment he heard the soft sound of Zagreus' feet retreating, and felt his shoulders relax because of it. He knew he shouldn't sleep, that he should find a way of arming himself and wait for a chance to escape, but he was too exhausted. His eyelids dropped, and he was fast asleep in moments.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are warmly welcomed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi everyone, hope you're all still enjoying this. Thanks everyone who's taken the time to review. Sorry I've been so lapse these last few weeks, it's mostly been down to holidays and the like, but also a tiny amount of writer's block. Getting to the crux now, so will do my best to keep going and keep it interesting.**

Nico sat miserably in Percy's apartment far longer than was decent. Maybe he just lost the desire to move, feeling the pain of Percy's rejection once again tearing him open. Or maybe he couldn't believe his own stupidity.

There was nothing left for him to want. No more reason to carry on. He'd thrown away everything – his relationships with his father, with Hazel and with Percy. Even Zagreus would have no reason to return since Nico had declined to help him. He was now useless. Pointless.

Maybe he had one more need. To not be found here when Percy got back. That would be beyond pathetic. He pulled himself together, grabbed everything that was his and made himself presentable. Then he walked out, not looking back, barely looking up in case he saw anyone he knew. He dodged through the growing crowds on the street and just kept going. He had no further aims, just get away, be anonymous, get somewhere no one would know him.

Eventually he found himself near a park, just a small patch of greenery, grass and trees, with a kids' play area. He made a beeline for it, dodging into the shade of the trees and finding a bench to sit on. The place didn't mean anything to him; he had no memories of it, no feelings about it, no illusions of sanctuary. It was just a place to be. Anonymous. Quiet.

Except after a few minutes he did crave something. He wanted someone to tell him to snap out of it. He needed someone to push him to move, to hold his hand and tell him he wasn't useless. He needed someone who cared.

He stepped into the shadows of the trees and travelled to the house he recognised from the couple of visits Hazel had forced him to make on holidays. It was on a quiet street, a friendly neighbourhood that suited Frank and Hazel perfectly, with enough space that they would notice any intruders before they could be surrounded. And no doubt, Hazel was more than aware of any secret or forgotten tunnels around that could aid any emergency escape.

Nico went up to the door and stopped with his hand ready to knock. He'd been a dick to Hazel last time they'd spoken. He'd basically told her never to contact him again. And Frank had practically ordered him to leave them alone. Maybe all he'd get here would be more rejection.

He turned to go.

The door opened very suddenly.

"Oh!" said a surprised voice.

After quietly swearing under his breath, Nico turned slowly back.

"Hi," he said, pathetically, to his wide eyed half-sister.

"Nico," she said, "What are you… I mean, it's so good to see you."

She flung her arms around him, but Nico wasn't fooled. He knew what she'd nearly said. He knew the greeting he deserved.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's… no," she said. "Come inside."

"Is Frank…"

"No," she said, "he's out. Come in. I'll make tea or something. Have you been eating? You look so thin…"

And she went on like that for a while, fussing in such a familiar way it almost made Nico feel better. He didn't deserve Hazel, but he loved her.

She made him a sandwich and force fed him tea, mothering him. Eventually she snapped.

"But why did you do it?!"

He didn't need to ask her what.

"I'd… stolen something from our father," he said, "he was mad, and I didn't want you to be involved."

Hazel frowned at him, "But why would you steal from him?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing," said Nico. "I just…

Nico trailed off. Maybe there wasn't an acceptable excuse for betraying Hades, whether or not he could have predicted Zagreus' plans.

"Is that why Percy was looking for you?" Hazel asked.

Percy. Couldn't he escape mention of him? He nodded, sadly.

"I take it he didn't find you as you're here?" Hazel asked.

Nico took a moment to get annoyed by that, "Why do you say that?"

"I just… he's… you know."

"You think he'd win in a fight, don't you?" Nico cried.

"Well, he… you know, he fought those … I don't know!"

Nico crossed his arms, sulkily. Bloody Percy Jackson. Even Nico's own sister preferred him.

"So," said Hazel, hesitantly, "what did happen with Percy?"

Nico closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, "I…"

"Hazel?" called a voice from the door, "Hazel? I just had an Iris message from…"

Frank blundered into the room. He took no time at all to notice Nico, and for his face to morph from its usual well-meaning calmness to anger.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he demanded.

"Frank…" Hazel protested.

"No, Hazel!" Frank snapped, "I've had enough! He can't come around here and then keep breaking your heart! No!"

"Frank, he needs…"

"I don't care what he needs!" Frank shouted, "Get out of my house!"

"Frank!" Hazel protested, but Nico knew he deserved it.

"It's OK, Hazel," he said, "I'm going."

"No, don't!" cried Hazel.

"Hazel, we have to go anyway," said Frank, "that was Chiron."

He glared once more at Nico, and Nico wondered if this was an extension of his former anger, or based on new information from Chiron. It didn't matter. Nico had nothing left to fight for.

"I'm gone," he said, and stepped into the shadows behind the door.

…xxx…xxx…

Percy had never hated the gods more.

"You don't care?" he cried, "he might have killed your son and you don't care?"

Zeus shrugged. "Jason's a good boy, but he was always going to die eventually," he said.

Percy felt even more sickened.

"Zagreus, though," said Zeus, proudly, "Zagreus was always meant to rule. Zagreus was destined to succeed me, but I know he'd never kill me."

Percy had to snort at that.

"Oh, you mortals," Zeus laughed, "you think you know everything, don't you?"

"Particularly that one," said a voice from the doorway.

Percy jumped at the sudden and undramatic entrance of Zagreus. He was just stood casually in the doorway of the throne room, a pleasant smile on his face, arms shoved in pockets so he looked like a normal guy, maybe a college student back home for the first time in a couple of months.

And Zeus reacted accordingly.

"My son!" he cried, a laugh in his voice, excitement obvious. He rushed forward, arms open, and Zagreus mirrored him, accepting the embrace with cheerfulness.

"It's so good to see you, father," said Zagreus, making Percy sneer.

"Oh, my boy, my boy!" Zeus laughed, "you have no idea how much joy you bring to me!"

"Father, it is not I we should be grateful to," said Zagreus.

"Yes, yes, I know, Percy Jackson gets our thanks, yadda yadda…"

"Actually," Zagreus interrupted, with a poisonous look toward Percy, "Jackson had little to do with my freedom, save his attempt to prevent it."

"Prevent it?" cried Zeus, "he dared try to prevent your return to me?!"

"Father, it is Nico di Angelo who deserves your thanks. He brought me to human world, and cared for me when I could not care for myself. That one is just an ignorant boy. Barely worth a thought…"

"Oh, if his father were any less than Poseidon he'd be frying right now," said Zeus, "In fact, with you by my side, who cares what old Barnacle Beard, thinks? How would you like to kill him?"

Zagreus simply shook his head with a smile, "Father, he thought he was doing right. He had no idea who I was."

"Hmmm," Zeus replied, "even so…"

"He is not the one responsible for this, father." Zagreus said, reasonably.

"No," agreed Zeus, "I'd like to watch her fry too."

"Father!" Zagreus protested, "I will not hold a grudge. I believe my… step mother thought only of you and her sons when she acted. It was rash. She would never repeat those actions."

Barely over his own near death experience, Percy could spare little care for Hera, but he knew that Zagreus' words were a deception. Hera had already tried to repeat those actions, and Zeus was the only one who didn't know it.

"Let bygones be bygones, father," said Zagreus, clapping Zeus on the shoulder, "I wish to be friends with my stepmother. You must officiate. Olympus will be stronger than ever it was."

Zeus laughed, "Ha!" he cried, "See, Jackson? Could you dare hope for a more forgiving god? Others would have caused a war over Hera's stupidity, but not my Zagreus. My son is full of grace and mercy. Think on that, Jackson! Ha!"

Zagreus watched Percy curiously, who was struggling with his next move. If he stayed quiet, he would be playing into Zagreus' hands, and the god would get whatever he was planning from this meeting. But if he did reveal Hera's deception, who knew what Zeus would do in his anger? It could cause conflict amongst the gods like none they had seen before.

"I'll go look for her," said Zeus, "You, my boy, stay here. I'll drag her to you if I have to, but she will come and beg your forgiveness."

He turned to go, but stopped one further time in the doorway, just to look back with a soppy grin and mutter "My boy, my boy," a few more times. Percy waited until the sky god had gone before he turned his anger on Zagreus.

"Where's Annabeth? Where's Jason? What have you done to them? If you've hurt them…"

"Oh, a petty unsubstantiated threat," Zagreus sneered. "You think you can do anything to me, Jackson? You are little more than a fly to me. Would you like another demonstration?"

"Where are Annabeth and Jason?" Percy repeated, too angry and scared to acknowledge the threat.

"They are both where I want them to be," said Zagreus, "I have no need to explain myself to you."

He pushed past Percy, brushing him aside with one finger and enough force to send Percy flying into the opposite wall. He landed with a grunt, and stumbled to his feet as Zagreus reached the aquarium.

"Bessie!" Percy hissed.

Zagreus spared him a smirk, "You named the ophiotaurus Bessie?" he laughed, "what an odd creature you are. I can see why Nico cares for you."

"Zeus will come back," said Percy, trying to keep his damaged shoulder as still as possible, "He'll see what you're doing."

"No," said Zagreus. "We'll be gone by then."

"Fight me!" shouted Percy, because though he would lose, he knew it was the only way he would manage to keep Zagreus where he was until Zeus could return to catch them in the act.

Zagreus laughed again. "Attack then, Percy," he said, "You know you are too insignificant for me to start."

Percy looked around. Still just him and a stunned and terrified Piper. She had drawn her sword, but they both knew she was no real help. Her powers had all lain in manipulation, something she seemed too terrified to even try right now.

"I'm waiting, Jackson," sneered Zagreus, "Come on! I heard you were quite brave once upon a time. A hero, even. Aren't you going to fight for your…" Zagreus trailed off and laughed again, "Is the engagement still on? Only last time I looked you were about to fuck my brother. Now that would tend to put a dampener on a wedding."

Percy saw red and drew Riptide. He charged Zagreus with more fury than style, and realised too late that Zagreus was still merely smirking. Time slowed around Percy, his feet dragging as though through mud, and Zagreus turned leisurely back to the aquarium. The god drew his own sword, and raised it high, bringing it down with force against the cage that held Bessie safe and secure.

In slow motion, Percy realised that he could not change course. Zagreus stepped gently aside, and Percy plummeted forward into the water that was oozing from the aquarium. Even as he felt the water lent him strength, he crashed into the creature within. Bessie gave an excited 'moo,' at his arrival, but it was too late. Zagreus had hold of them both before Percy could blink. The world went black in an instant, and Percy knew he had failed.

…xxx…xxx…

Nico rambled. He had no direction at all now, so he paid no attention to where he had arrived after his shadow travel. He just walked in the direction he'd been facing when he felt the ground once more beneath his feet, choosing randomly left or right when he came across an obstacle. He wandered through woods, now, though it had been a small town a moment ago.

He had no idea how long he'd been travelling before he stopped to rest. He sat on the ground next to a tree and stared at nothing.

He wondered how long it would take to die. He wasn't looking forward to it. If Minos was still judging the dead, Nico knew where he was going. Even if Minos had that day off, Nico had betrayed Hades. He was unlikely to end up in Elysium.

It was only that fear that kept him moving. Without it he'd have given up completely by now.

A rumble in the trees made him stop again. He looked around, aware that his angry father might have sent a fury after him, or worse. Maybe he no longer cared about Nico's final destination either. Nico trudged on. There was no point standing around and waiting for it. He had to fight it. If he couldn't make Elysium, he at least had to outlive his father's fury and make it to Asphodel. Boredom was one thing, eternal punishment something else.

The rustling came once more. A snarling followed it this time and Nico felt a weight of regret.

He unsheathed his black sword, and hoped his father hadn't somehow removed his ability to control the dead and creatures of his kingdom.

The rustling became more constant now. It shuffled to his right, and Nico followed the sound, looking into undergrowth that was as tall as he was. "I know you're there," he said, "Either fight me or leave me alone. I'm in a bad mood."

The rustling grew louder and maybe closer. It seemed to be a playful creature that had decided to follow him. He hoped that meant less deadly, but most things were deadly to demigods.

"Come on!" he snapped. "I know you're there. Come out so I can see you."

The rustling stopped just feet from him. He considered just shoving his sword into the undergrowth, but that didn't seem fair. It could be someone harmless.

The bush directly in front of him quivered.

Nico glared at it. "I'll give you to the count of five to get lost, then I'm killing whatever's left," he said. "One, two…"

The new sound from behind him arrived without warning. It knocked him to the ground with ease, where his head hit a rock. He saw little before the world around him went black.

**AN: Reviews are always adored. x**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Apologies for the long wait once again. Am doing my best, but have lots of commitments getting in the way, and a significant amount of writer's block going on. So, will push on, trying to get to the end. It's been taking a weird turn, recently, hope you guys are still enjoying it!**

**Thanks again if you've been reviewing. I to read what you think!**

* * *

Jason tugged firmly at the chains on his wrists. They'd looked so delicate, more like jewellery than something that could actually hold him down. He quickly dispelled that impression. He tugged at them, zapped them with electricity, forced air into any crack he could see in them. It made no difference.

All he could think about was Zagreus. His face, his hands, his power, what he could have done so easily earlier, but didn't. The way his own body had reacted to Zagreus' arms.

He'd had dreams; a powerful body spreading passion and pleasure through his own. He'd wanted Zagreus to rule him completely. Now he was just terrified of him.

He fell back on the bed, its luxurious comfort doing nothing more than infuriate him. With just thoughts of his previous torture to torment him, he clambered to the edge, as far away from where he knew Zagreus wanted him as possible. What was he supposed to do now? Wait and hope for the best? Keep struggling to escape?

He heard Zagreus arriving this time. At least he wasn't about to be taken by surprise. He didn't move though. He no longer cared how Zagreus saw him.

He glared at the god as he came into Jason's prison with a warm smile.

"Greetings, my lover," said Zagreus, "I have had such a great day."

Jason stayed silent and glared.

Zagreus just continued. "First, Zeus welcomed me as I knew he would, and now I have taken everything I will need to win. And Zeus will forgive me for it. Oh, Jason you should have heard him! He just doesn't care what I do! He will forgive me anything. I could send Hera to Tartarus and he would laugh and call it high spirits."

Jason took a moment to take in the words. "Does he know… about me?" he asked.

Zagreus grinned at him. "Oh yes," he said, "he thinks I'm raping you. And Jackson's girlfriend. I suppose it's what he would do in my situation. He is a lustful creature. Does he have no control?"

Jason didn't reply to that. It was as though Jupiter had smacked him in the face from afar. He'd barely actually met the god, but to think he would know Jason was in danger, to believe him to be suffering and to do nothing, left Jason with almost nothing but hatred inside of him.

"Are you ready to sleep with me, my lover?" Zagreus asked, as though he were asking if Jason were hungry.

Jason didn't look at him. "I will never want to sleep with you," he said. He wasn't even sure it was true. At the moment he couldn't see a world past Zagreus.

That finally did the job of damaging Zagreus' smile. "But I have chosen you as my partner," he said. "You are going to rule at my side as my lover."

Jason didn't reply.

"You belong to me Jason!" Zagreus hissed, "Would you prefer to be my slave?"

Jason refused to answer that either.

Zagreus actually growled. "Ungrateful brat!" he hissed, "I have brought you everything you could ever ask for!"

Jason didn't even dare look at him. He had no idea what that meant; so far Zagreus had brought him a brief possession by a deity and chains.

Zagreus took a step closer and Jason shrank back, back onto the bed. He hadn't meant to, it just happened. "Do you wish me to hurt you, Jason?" the god growled.

"No," Jason whispered.

"Then look at me!"

Jason obeyed. It didn't make Zagreus happy. His face grew red with anger, and Jason was half expecting him to hit him. He didn't.

"You will come with me," he said, holding out a hand to which the chains flew. He turned to check Jason was following, and walked to the door, leaving Jason the choice between walking or being dragged. He chose to walk.

Zagreus led him through a maze of elaborately decorated corridors. "This is to be our home, Jason," he called over his shoulder, "it is being built as we speak by my followers. They arrive every day. They know of my fate, they dedicate their lives to my service."

Jason didn't reply. He wanted to shout that the giants and titans had had followers too, but they were still defeated by the gods and demigods.

There were guards; uniformed creatures stood to attention at the end of the corridor. Zagreus smiled at them, and Jason could not have felt more awkward if he had been naked. He was a son of Jupiter being led around a castle by a chain.

Zagreus took him through another set of doors, and this time into a grand room. It was larger than the council room on Olympus, and bright with gold.

"This is my throne room, Jason," said Zagreus. "In here you will sit by my side. Or kneel at my feet. That is your choice."

Jason didn't reply. He'd already tried to explain that agreeing to a relationship through fear was no different from slavery. Of course he would choose to sit rather than kneel, but that didn't mean he would ever choose Zagreus.

"For now, you will kneel," said Zagreus, pushing him towards the centre of the room. Jason stumbled, but didn't bother to protest. He got to his knees as soon as he had enough balance and waited for Zagreus' next order. If anything, that made Zagreus angrier still.

"Wait there," Zagreus growled. He slammed the chains into the marble floor, where they sank and held fast, holding Jason in place. Then Zagreus stamped his foot like a child, and stormed out once more. Jason only bothered trying to dislodge the chains from the stone for a few moments this time, knowing there would be no escape.

* * *

Nico awoke on a more comfortable bed than he'd ever experienced.

It took him a long time to wake up. He kept dreaming about Percy. He dreamed about waking up as they had in the underworld, Percy behind him, arms engulfing him, morning hardness pressed against him. He dreamed that Percy wouldn't shy away from him, that when he turned, Percy would greet him with a smile. He dreamed that Percy kissed him, and he didn't have to fear rejection the moment he remembered himself. He dreamed that Percy loved him more than Annabeth.

He woke to an empty bed.

He took a few moments to remember being knocked out by something behind him. At least whoever it was hadn't simply killed him. In fact, he realised he wasn't even bound. No bronze jar cutting off his air supply, no chains, no pain in the head from being bashed.

"Zagreus?" he called. Because there were very few people who were likely to kidnap him and then not hurt him.

He got no response, so he took in more of his surroundings. A soft light was drifting through curtains that seemed vast, and revealed a plush carpet in a well-furnished room. There was a full closet, and a few doors in solid wood carved with images of nature. The walls were white but warm, with more images of nature spirits dancing, satyrs playing pipes, great fields and oceans. They were covered in so much life, Nico instantly knew that this room wasn't meant for him.

He climbed off the bed, pleased to discover he was still fully clothed. He found his shoes at the end of the bed, along with his backpack and sword. He scooped them up, and made for one of the doors.

He discovered a beautifully decorated bathroom.

However tempted he was by a good wash, he realised he needed to know where he was first. He didn't want the world to end while he was naked and singing in the shower.

He closed the bathroom and tried another door. This one showed him a beautiful corridor, as richly furnished as this bedroom. So this was probably the best way of finding out who owned this place. He stepped out of the room, and turned left. There he walked straight into a dragon.

If he hadn't been so terrified, Nico would have noticed how beautiful it was. Its skin seemed to sparkle with crystal scales, its eyes glowed like sapphires. Its face was so perfect it seemed almost angelic.

But it was massive, and breathed a huff of white hot flames, and Nico barely held in the scream before he was throwing himself back into the bedroom and slamming the door.

So that explained the lack of chains. No way was anyone getting past a fire breathing dragon in the corridor.

Just because he felt he should, Nico tried shadow travelling. He stepped into the shadows but found himself simply standing in the same place. Something about this space seemed to have stopped his powers, or at least prevented their use for escape. He took the chance to check the windows too. They revealed a steep drop of flat stone. Clearly brand new, without even the tiniest bit of crumbling that could make a hand hold and no plants grew up the side that could help him climb.

"Er, is anybody there?" he called around the room, feeling completely stupid.

He got no response.

He sat on the bed in temporary defeat, then decided to take that shower anyway. It was gorgeous and warm, and definitely needed. He suspected that he was beginning to smell rather awful. There were soaps and shampoos in the shower that he used and which smelt beautiful. When he came out there were new clothes waiting for him. Smart clothes – shirt and slacks from a good designer. Nico hesitated about accepting them, but realised he had little choice as his own clothes had disappeared while he was in the bathroom. Thankfully his sword belt was still there, along with his sword, which seemed an odd thing to leave a prisoner. Nico buckled it around his waist, and sheathed the sword, and checked once more that the dragon was still there before sitting down on a comfortable chair in the corner to wait for whatever was going to happen.

When Zagreus finally arrived he was pissed.

Nico jumped to his feet in alarm, but Zagreus just waved a hand at him. "Stupid demigods," the god grumbled, pacing backwards and forwards, and Nico wondered if he had been expected to try harder to escape.

"Er…" he said.

"Not you," Zagreus replied, "Stupid boy."

"Er… OK," said Nico.

"No, you're not a stupid boy," said Zagreus, "You're the only one I can trust."

Zagreus kept pacing as Nico couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't want to point out that it was him and Percy who had told everyone about his return, which presumably had caused him problems by now.

"Oh, Nico," groaned Zagreus, "my brother, my friend! I have missed you."

Nico found himself agreeing. He'd only known Zagreus for a few days, but he did miss him. He missed the strange little boy who had seen through him so easily and still not hated him.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Zagreus asked, "When they took you? I told them not to. I told them you were special, and you were to be protected."

"No, I'm fine…" Nico replied, "but…"

"I had to take you, Nico. I know Hera plots against me. She may not have Zeus' support, but he never punished her before! And she might have used you to get to me."

"Oh," said Nico.

"They're all so pathetic!" Zagreus shouted. "All those stupid idiots, running around thinking they're so powerful, thinking they deserve to be in power, thinking that because they killed their father, and he killed his father, they think they should make the decisions!" He scrunched his hands into fists, and growled. "Zeus, my first father, he thinks I'm raping one of his human sons, and he doesn't even care. Can you believe that?"

Nico gaped. He didn't understand that.

"And Hera would kill a child because of a prophecy that might not even be about him! And Hades is such a coward he would hide me in his realm for thousands of years! And Athena, putting a sword in the hands of a child without even telling her I would be after it, expecting her to fight off a god! Except, knowing her, she probably expected the girl to die and was sacrificing her so she wouldn't have to be blamed! They ALL DESERVE TO ROT!"

Nico realised he'd stepped back, further and further from the ranting god. His heart was racing, his hands itching to reach for his sword even though he knew it would do him no good. Zagreus let out a sound of pure fury before collapsing on the bed. Nico could do nothing but stare.

"I'm going to win, Nico," he said, "I'm going to take the power from them. I'm going to be a better ruler than they could ever dream of being!"

"But…" Nico protested, "If you destroy them, civilization will fall. There will be chaos. People will be hurt."

"Ha!" cried Zagreus, "Is that what they told you? No wonder Jackson keeps trying to get in my way."

"Percy?" said Nico.

"I'd never let that happen!" Zagreus cried, "I'm not some insane titan! The mortals and their world is important. It's where we get our power from. But it isn't right, is it?"

"Er…"

"All that misery, all that ignorance." Zagreus said, "The gods are not the friends of humanity any more than the titans. When I rule, everyone will be better off. The humans, the gods, the titans, the giants…"

"The titans?" Nico cried, "they…"

"I know, Kronos was crazy, but it's hardly fair that they all suffer for protecting their brother, is it?"

"Er… I don't…"

"Anyway, enough of this," said Zagreus, firmly, "I didn't bring you here to discuss politics. I brought you here to protect you and to reward you."

Nico felt completely lost now.

"I'm afraid I must keep you here," Zagreus told him apologetically, "at least until Hera is dealt with. I'm not having her get to you." He smiled, "But we mustn't let that get us down. Come! I have a whole palace now for us to enjoy ourselves."

"You… built a palace?"

"It is not yet complete," said Zagreus, dismissively, "It is to be a citadel soon enough. It is built atop Mount McKinley, also known as Denali. It's the highest point in the United States. A much more fitting home for the leaders of Western Civilization don't you think?"

"How did you build a citadel in a few days?" Nico asked.

"Oh, with a bit of help. I have followers, magical ones, strong ones. They come to my side each and every day. And of course, I have some powers to manipulate time."

"Oh," said Nico. Zagreus alone had been a frightening prospect, but Zagreus supported. Nico would not be able to fight alone, but Percy would probably try. And maybe die in the attempt.

"And meet my darling Megaleio," Zagreus told him, stepping into the corridor. "Isn't he beautiful?"

It took Nico a moment to realise he meant the dragon. Zagreus was stroking his head, and the creature leaned into the hand.

"Er, yeah," said Nico, "He's… er… beautiful."

"He will protect you. I have instructed him to be my eyes and ears and to keep you safe from anyone who may wish you harm. This is his only purpose right now."

"Thanks," said Nico, not knowing what else to say, and addressing both Zagreus and the dragon.

Zagreus grinned broadly, and patted the dragon once more, "But here, your reward. I put it somewhere safe. I know you wouldn't want it to be damaged."

He opened the next door along the corridor, and then stepped back, indicating for Nico to go first. He did so nervously, still not sure if he wanted to trust Zagreus not to kill him just to get at Hades, or for his own role in informing the gods of his return. But he had no choice but to play along for now, so he stepped into a new room.

This one was almost as well decorated as the one he had woken in. A tall, four poster bed dominated the centre, and other doors led off, presumably to closets and bathrooms as they had in Nico's. And this one too had someone in the bed. But that was where the similarities ended. For in this bed lay Percy Jackson, and unlike Nico, the son of the sea god was bound firmly by chains. He lay above the covers, naked, spread eagled, and unconscious.

"Nico di Angelo, I give you this slave as reward for your service to me," said Zagreus.

Percy stirred.

Nico swore.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: From the people that brought you some weird stuff, here's some more weird stuff.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favouriting/following. And sticking with me. Yeah. It'll go somewhere. Eventually.**

**Enjoy!**

Nico's reaction to seeing Percy bound and vulnerable was immediate and physical.

A tsunami of fear nearly knocked him from his feet. Was Percy hurt? Was he scared? What had happened to him? He sprinted to Percy's side, putting a hand to his face.

"Percy?" he called.

Percy groaned, which Nico assumed meant he was coming to. He grabbed at the chains that bound Percy to the bed, and searched for a lock.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Zagreus asked, with more confusion than anger.

Nico gave him a good glare, "You can't just… what do you think you're doing?"

The god frowned at him, "Giving you a gift," he said, "I don't know why you'd want him, personally I find him spectacularly annoying, and I'd be quite happy to kill him, but I know you want him, so I'm giving him to you."

"You can't just give me a person!" Nico cried.

"I can do as I please, Nico," Zagreus explained with a smile, "I told you, I will be the ruler of everything, soon."

"You can't… Percy isn't a thing, Zagreus!"

"Yes he is," said Zagreus, with a frown of confusion, "he's a very annoying, talking thing."

"No, he's a person!" Nico protested.

Zagreus shrugged, "And now he's your person. Considering he's all you've ever wanted, I would have expected a bit more gratitude."

"I want him to want me!" Nico shouted, "I don't want to rape him!"

Zagreus pursed his lips, "Jason said people do as you say when they fear you."

Now Nico was completely lost. "What?"

"Make him fear you, and he will do as you ask."

Nico gaped in confusion, "But… I don't want him to fear me…"

"Wha's… wha's… Nico?" Percy was stirring. Which made Nico panic anew at the thought of Percy blaming him. It didn't matter that he had no hope for Percy ever actually loving him back, he just couldn't handle more of that hatred.

Zagreus let out a sound of annoyance and made a hand movement as though he was throwing something at Percy. The invisible thing landed on Percy's face, creating a gag that covered his whole mouth. Still sleepy and confused, Percy only moaned around it.

"Let him go!" Nico shouted at Zagreus, who simply folded his arms, sulkily.

"He's my prisoner. If you don't want him, I can always put him in the dungeons."

"Zagreus…"

"Or I could send his head to his father as a message."

"No!" Nico cried, using his whole body to shelter Percy now.

"You're a fool, Nico," snapped Zagreus, "he'll never fear you if he knows you won't kill him."

"I don't want him to fear me, I want him to love me!"

The words hung in the air. Percy had stopped stirring, and Nico suspected that was because he was fully awake. But the idea of it mattering that Percy knew his big secret was almost laughable now.

But Zagreus just stared. "Why?" he asked.

Nico didn't really know what to say. He didn't know what Zagreus was asking. Why he wanted Percy to love him should be as obvious as why didn't he want to rape Percy.

"Look," he tried, "Please, unchain him."

Zagreus frowned. "No," he said, "He's a prisoner. He tried to take me back to captivity, he's been nothing but rude and arrogant since I met him. He stays in chains."

"He thought he was doing the right thing," Nico tried.

"Then he will learn the difference by staying chained," said Zagreus, coldly. "Come, you will both witness my power. You will both see what is coming."

He clicked his fingers and the chains holding Percy slithered to the ground, pulling Percy along with them. Nico tried to catch him, to stop him being hurt, but he landed with a thud anyway. Maybe Zagreus had decided to take his anger out on Percy, who was forced to crawl along the floor following the god. Nico followed behind, not knowing what else to do.

Zagreus led them to some sort of great hall. It was decorated in a way that made Nico's mouth drop even through his fear. He didn't miss the sheer opulence, nor the figure at the centre kneeling on the floor.

"Jason," Nico gasped. The blond boy looked bent and broken, and Nico couldn't imagine what Zagreus was thinking.

Percy went from resisting to downright fighting. He battled the chains that held him and continued to drag him across the floor. After only a moment, Nico dashed to Jason's side.

Jason looked up at him in confusion. "Nico? What are you doing here?"

Nico ignored the question. He wasn't chained to the floor, his safety was not in such immediate doubt. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm fine," he said

"Of course he's fine," snapped Zagreus, "I do not harm my property."

Jason looked back at the floor. "I'm no one's property," he said quietly.

"Yes you are!" snapped Zagreus, "And this one is my prisoner," with a foot, he shoved Percy over onto his side, "so I give him to my brother!"

Nico shook his head. "Please don't hurt him."

"He's yours!" shouted Zagreus. "Take his chains!"

Nico stood carefully, and held out his hands. Zagreus let out a sound of relief, and shoved the chains forward. Nico took them, then carefully turned to Percy and dropped them, and resumed his attempt to free him.

Zagreus roared with fury. He waved an arm, and all three of the demigods were thrown against a wall, and held there, spread eagled with chains. "No!" he roared. "No! I give you a gift, and you throw it in my face? I offer you the world and you tell me I'm wrong! None of you deserve a thing. But I need a partner. So, I give you a choice. The first to ask for it, will be my partner. You can rule at my side, forever. You will have everything you could possibly desire, the power of a god, followers kneeling at your feet. The other two will be our slaves for the rest of your miserable lives! You will grovel at our feet, and do as you are told or face the consequences. You will live in fear and misery!"

The three demigods watched him in silence. Nico heard Percy splutter as his gag disappeared.

"Jason," said Zagreus, "We could be together forever. You could be my lover, my consort, my equal. I need you at my side!"

Jason shook his head and looked away. Nico saw the tears in his eyes, and wondered what the story was there.

"Nico!" Zagreus cried, "My brother. When you are immortal, Percy will be your plaything. You want revenge, don't you? For all those years he spent with that girl? For every time he gave you hope and then tore it away? For every moment you were alone when he was with friends and family and in love?"

"No," Nico replied, with certainty, "I can't blame Percy for loving Annabeth."

"But for not quite choosing?" said Zagreus, "he kissed you, and he thinks about you. You would never need to rape him, because he wants you. When you're immortal, he will fall in line as he should."

"No," Nico repeated, not daring to look at Percy as he spoke, "If he wants me I'll be happy, if he doesn't I'll be sad, but that's the way it's supposed to be."

With a curled lip, Zagreus turned to the last young man against the wall.

"How about you, Jackson?" sneered Zagreus, "I have so much hatred for you that without this offer you will wish you'd never been born!"

Percy coughed. "I turned down immortality once already. And eternity at your side doesn't exactly sound like a bonus," he said. "And I could never own a slave."

Zagreus glared at him. "No comment on your relationship with Nico?" he said, "No denial that you kissed him?"

Percy didn't reply. He looked at the floor and Nico could tell he was ashamed.

Zagreus simply sneered some more, "Well, let's see if this helps you make up your minds."

He snapped his fingers and Annabeth appeared, holding a huge sketch in her hands and looking tired but healthy.

"Oh!" she gasped, presumably because she'd been busy doing something else before she appeared here. "Er… what's going on?"

"Here's an extra bonus," said Zagreus, "The first to volunteer as my partner gets the girl. To do with as they please."

"Don't you touch her!" Percy screamed, "don't you lay a finger on her!"

Zagreus turned to Nico, "See, Nico? It is hopeless unless you choose my side. But there's another fun little secret here, isn't there?"

Annabeth was staring at Percy who was still chained and naked. There were few who could be impressive in anger in such a condition, but somehow Percy had managed it, though it did him no good.

Zagreus sneered at them all, "My dear sister in law, great aunt, whatever she is, the beautiful Aphrodite is a wonderfully manipulative creature. I know, she's an Olympian, she's supposed to be one of the good guys, isn't she? Goddess of love and beauty. Nothing there to fear, nothing there to hate. She sees a twelve year old girl with blond hair and a twelve year old boy with black hair, on a quest, running around the country putting their lives in danger, unlikely to live past thirteen, and rather than thinking 'poor dears, I'd better give them some help,' she thinks, 'Oo, they would look cute on a wedding cake.' And 'what a nice story they could be.' So she stops to talk to them, makes the right suggestions, uses her special, manipulative ways, and boom, they're 'in love'"

He looked between Percy and Annabeth, smirking wildly, "Maybe she wanted to get at Athena, who is such a sneering, patronising goddess after all, but probably she was just bored. So she makes a love stpry to please her aesthetics, but forgets there's someone else who might love one of them. Ignores the possibility that one of them might meet someone they could genuinely love."

Nico's heart skipped a beat. Could that be true? Could Percy's love for Annabeth be just the spell of a goddess?

"Has that taken down her price, Percy?" sneered Zagreus, "has that made Nico more appealing? They could both be yours, you know. Neither could complain of the other because they'd both belong to you!"

Still no one spoke. Annabeth looked confused, but remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"I don't want to kill her," snapped Zagreus, "she's been designing me a very beautiful home, but I will if I have to!"

"You don't have to!"

The words came from Jason. He was watching Zagreus with an expression of disappointment. "You don't have to do any of it! You told me, Zeus welcomed you with open arms, why would you want to destroy him?"

"I don't want to destroy him!" Zagreus cried, "I just know I should be the one ruling!"

"Why?" said Percy, "Were you elected?"

"Ha!" snapped Zagreus, "This isn't about some human nonsense! This is forever! This is eternity! I am above all other gods! It is my fate to rule!"

"If it's fate then doesn't that mean that the Fates rule?" asked Percy.

"No…" said Zagreus, "I am meant to rule! I would be fair in a way Zeus has never imagined! I would be good and strong!"

"By creating slaves and killing innocent creatures?" Percy countered.

"Slaves are natural!" shouted Zagreus, "The weak find protection with a stronger being and in return they give their bodies and their labor."

Everyone shook their head, but they barely dared to reply.

Zagreus roared with anger. "Fine!" he cried, "I'm a protogenesis! I do not need a human partner! I will rule alone."

He spun on his heel and disappeared.

**Reviews, as always, are adored.**


End file.
